Cuernos Y Alas
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los demonios y los ángeles? Me dirás que son ese cliché tan conocido pero lo cierto es que están entre nosotros, el ángel de la guarda, los arcángeles, los demonios y los esbirros, todos ellos se encuentran presentes en nuestro día a día, el día de hoy quiero que conozcas esta historia de un demonio…
1. Capítulo I: Zaofu

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Nota De Autor:** Una vez más estamos por aquí y la verdad es que me he propuesto que este fic realmente lo vaya a terminar, lo cierto es que lo quiero terminar porque es un bello regalo para la autora que más admiro y que justo este bello día cumple años Devil-In-my-shoes. Espero que este Fic te agrade, la verdad no estaba muy segura de si ofrecerte este como regalo u otro que tuviera una temática diferente pero en verdad espero que te guste. De la misma manera espero que a todo aquel que lo lea no crea que es tan cliché y me dejen un lindo review.

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los demonios y los ángeles? Me dirás que son ese cliché tan conocido pero lo cierto es que están entre nosotros, el ángel de la guarda, los arcángeles, los demonios y los esbirros, todos ellos se encuentran presentes en nuestro día a día, el día de hoy quiero que conozcas esta historia de un demonio…_

 _ **Capítulo I: Zaofu**_

Cuenta la leyenda que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo un demonio logró lo que ninguno otro había logrado…

Nuestra historia comienza en el infierno, entre el aroma putrefacto de carne podrida y azufre, en ese abismo un demonio yacía encadenado al suelo.

—Vaya, vaya, quien iba a decir que alguien con tu pasado llegaría a convertirse en demonio en lugar de pagar su condena— Se acercó la mujer de cabellos negros y labios carmesí.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Preguntó con rabia contenida.

— ¿Yo?, bien mi nombre es Asami, pero me conocen de una forma más convencional, soy el diablo, satanás, lucifer, luzbel— Se presentó con burla— Pero tú Kuvira, puedes llamarme ama, me perteneces ahora.

—Yo no le sirvo a nadie más que a mí misma— Soltó una risa gélida.

—Pues eso va a cambiar, tú me sirves a mi hasta que me sea conveniente que sea de esa manera— Comenzó a reír con malicia.

— ¿Y qué gano yo?

—Qué no desaparezca tu alma— Desestimó— Por algún motivo has aparecido aquí como un demonio luego de tú muerte.— Explicó— Lo que hiciste fue terrible, debiste aparecer en el noveno circulo cubierta por el eterno hielo pero no, ahora has renacido como una lacaya mía, así que más te vale que valgas la pena puesto que tu castigo es el peor de todos… Y Aún no es tarde para enviarte allí

—Yo no hice nada que no se merecieran— Suspiró levantándose y acercándose a la mujer.

La mujer en cuestión vestía con un vestido rojo que le llegaba a medio muslo dejando poco a la imaginación, con botas negras y dos cuernos de carnero sobresaliendo de su frente y una juguetona cola puntiaguda negra.

—Y eso me complace, fuiste muy hábil admito haberte observado mucho tiempo y me deleite con cada minuto en ese hogar donde tú corazón se oscureció hasta convertirte en la persona que fuiste— Ronrroneó quitando las cadenas de la mujer con un chasquido de dedos de su parte.

En silenció el demonio guío a la mujer por las cavernas del averno y llegaron hasta un lugar donde con un trono de cristal negro se encontraba lleno de llamas flotantes que iluminaban la habitación.

—Te he traído conmigo porque quiero que me sirvas y me servirás.

—Yo le digo que no sirvo a nadie que no sea yo misma— Volvió a replicar.

—Todos tienen un precio querida— Sonrió sentándose en el trono con calma.

—No me venderé tan fácil— Murmuró.

—Yo te propongo algo, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, tener lo que desees, claro que a cambio de tentar y hacer caer bajo el pecado a todo aquel que yo te indique— Hizo aparecer una copa en su mano. —Tendrás lo que sea tú voluntad en el mundo terrenal siempre y cuando sigas mis órdenes yo te daré todo, el mundo entero… la cabeza de aquellos que te mataron— Bebió de su copa esperando a que la otra meditara sus palabras.

— ¿Lo qué yo desee?— Sonrió

—Todo lo que tú quieras— Comenzó mover en círculos su copa.

— ¿Qué debo hacer exactamente?— La miró más interesada.

—Oscurecer el corazón de los que te rodeen, incitarlos a hacer cosas que vayan en contra de la religión, sembrar el caos en cada tierra que pisen tus pies— Explicó— Tendrás apoyo de tú nuevo ser, ahora eres un demonio con la capacidad de cambiar tu figura física a tu conveniencia, eres irresistible tanto para varones como para mujeres, eres fuerte, hábil con la capacidad de pelear con la fuerza de cien hombres, eres inmortal pero no por eso dejarás de sentir dolor, sin embargo puedes incluso realizar pociones y recolectar almas a cambio de ellas.

— ¿Habrá más demonios estorbándome?— Interrogó.

—Cuidare que ese no sea tu caso— La miró— Tu eres especial Kuvira… Nadie se meterá en tu trabajo.

—Es un trato ¿Cuándo comienzo?— Sonrió embriagada.

—Ahora mismo, mira qué curioso, justo en la tierra donde te han matado, sorpréndeme querida, quiero ver como aprovecharás tus poderes, solo dime que necesitas para proceder.

—Una Espada bien afilada, un caballo, una armadura, una casa y algo de tiempo.

—Perfecto— La mujer chasqueo los dedos apareciendo en Kuvira todas sus exigencia— Te apareceré en tu nuevo hogar, podrás comunicarte conmigo dejando caer tu sangre sobre un crucifico al revés

—Bien, estoy segura que le gustará lo que haré por usted señora.

—Eso espero Kuvira— La miró la demonio apareciéndola en el mundo terrenal.

Kuvira miró a su alrededor y palpó su cuerpo estaba de nuevo viva y esta vez nadie se interpondría en sus planes. Entró a su nuevo hogar proporcionado por su nueva ama y sonrió al notar la elegancia de la casa, tomó un saco con dinero que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor y leyó la nota que estaba allí

"El Dinero lo puede todo, por si las cosas llegan a dificultarse"

Asami.

Suspiró y ató la bolsa de monedas en su cinturón al lado de la vaina de su espada y salió de la casa para irse montada en su caballo rumbo al pueblo, tenía una gran idea para crear el caos. Pero primero iría al mercado.

Llegó hasta el palacio donde se escabulló hacía el interior del palacio ocultándose en las sombras, una vez dentro fue hasta los aposentos de Suyin y su padre con cuidado y colocó una colección de venenos en el baúl de su madrastra, así de la misma manera pasó por el despacho de su padre y vertió otro frasco de veneno en la botella de licor que usualmente consumía su padre. El último paso sería poder acercarse a su hermana, lo más difícil.

Se escondió entre las sombras en el pasillo que daba a la cocina aguardando que un sirviente pasara con la merienda, de memoria sabía que Opal merendaba a las 3 en punto en su habitación, miró al sirviente pasar y lo amagó tapándole la boca y desmayándolo con un golpe en la nuca. De esa manera probó su poder de transformación adoptando la imagen del sirviente.

Salió del armario donde lo había dejado y tomó la merienda tarareando una canción hasta llegar donde la princesa, dejó la merienda y la sirvió para la chica y espero a que esta probara la comida.

—Está perfecto, puedes retirarte— Le informó y ella solo asintió encaminándose a la puerta mirando en el camino la capa que su hermana normalmente utilizaba dejando el frasco vacío de veneno en el bolsillo que poseía.

Sonrió para pasar a su vieja habitación con la figura del sirviente escuchando accidentalmente una charla en la biblioteca la cual estaba cerca de su habitación.

— ¿Cómo maldita sea diremos que la has matado Bolin?— Interrogó la reina al joven soldado.

—No lo sé su majestad, pero no creo que importe mucho si decimos que fue en defensa de la princesa— Dijo con prontitud.

—Sí, pero te recuerdo que asesinaste a la primera en la sucesión sanguínea del trono y la primera hija del rey— Gruñó.

—Podemos decir que se ha escapado del reino porque no deseaba un matrimonio forzado— Pensó Bolin.

— ¡Perfecto!— Exclamó a reina— Así no debemos de preocuparnos más.

La demonio escuchaba atentamente la conversación «No cuentes con eso querida madrastra » Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría ver caer a Suyin, pronto su plan comenzaría y finalmente su madrastra sufriría.

Fue directo a su habitación y se vistió con sus viejas ropas de noble, procedió luego a tomar una daga para apuñalarse así misma en el torso, se hizo un par de golpes en el rostro con la empuñadura de la daga, destrozó sus prendas para posteriormente se acercarse a la chimenea de su antigua habitación tomando ceniza para ponerla en sus ropas y su rostro y finalmente despeinó su cabello. Se miró entonces al espejo con marco de oro, se veía miserable, siendo eso justo lo que necesitaba.

Salió del palacio sigilosamente y se echó a correr por las calles del pueblo pidiendo ayuda llamando rápidamente la atención de sus soldados y algunas comerciantes del pueblo. Cayó al suelo sintiendo el dolor de su herida y un par de jóvenes la ayudaron al notar de quien se trataba.

—Capitana… ¿Se encuentra bien capitana?— Preguntó una joven cortesana de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

—La reina… Ella, ellos, querían matarme— Jadeó con cansancio.

—Capitana — Exclamaron algunos guardias al verla.

Un mercader que tenía su puesto justo al lado de su hogar se acercó al escuchar el alborotó, entonces se apresuró a llamar a los guardias.

—Llevenla dentro de mi casa, allí podrán curarla, rápido— Los guío el hombre regordete.

Los guardias tomaron con cuidado a la militar cargándola hasta el interior de la casa recostándola en un sillón donde el mercader se apresuró a preparar remedios mientras que la cortesana limpiaba la sangre y el polvo de sus heridas.

Después de algún tiempo entre quejidos de dolor la joven capitana, la cortesana, los guardias y los mercaderes se acercaron con la soldado para saber que era lo que le había sucedido.

—Capitana ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?— La miró una mujer regordeta y de cabellos rubios.

—La Reina…— Suspiró— La escuché decir que mataría a mi padre, el rey y cuando me descubrió me encerró en los calabozos para torturarme, planeaba matarme pero logré huir antes, pero temo por mi padre.

—Pero…— La miró uno de sus soldados— capitana eso es algo sumamente grave, una acusación muy atrevida.

—No lo diría si no fuera verdad soldado— Lo observó— No estoy segura cuando ejecutará su plan, pero yo debo detenerla o colocará a mi hermanastra Opal en el trono y entonces solo dios podrá apiadarse de nuestra alma.

—Si es verdad, será un horror— Se tapó el rostro con las manos otra mercader.

—Pero ¿cómo es que puede existir tanta maldad en una persona?— Suspiró el hombre dueño de la casa.

—No lo sé, pero debo entrar al palacio antes de que eso suceda pero me han vetado del palacio— Se lamentó la capitana.

—Usted no se preocupe, nosotros la haremos entrar al palacio, evitaremos la muerte del rey— Aseguró el guardia.

—Mil gracias soldados, yo se los pagaré con creces— Sonrió.

Y así fue como ella fue llevada al palacio donde alertó a los demás guardias de la traición pidiendo que mantuvieran vigilados a Bolin, Opal y Suyin, así fue que en el anochecer se vistió de guardia y junto a los guardias espió el despacho de su padre fue entonces que escuchó a Suyin gritando y clamando ayuda para su esposo.

— ¡Asesina!— exclamó quitando el yelmo de su cabeza dejándose ver— Sujétenla esa mujer ha matado al rey

—Kuvira… Pero tú, no puede ser— se sorprendió al mirar el rostro de la pelinegra— ¡Tú deberías estar muerta!

—No querida madrastra, llegué tarde pero créeme pagarás por haber matado a mi querido padre— Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esta derramó más lágrimas acercándose al rey arrodillándose allí a su lado para acariciar el rostro de su padre con las manos temblorosas para romper en llanto abrazando con fuerza el cadáver, descargando así su dolor mientras que la mayor sujetada por los guardias admiraba estupefacta el cuerpo vivo que había enterrado apenas cinco días atrás.  
Cuando Kuvira dejó de lamentarse por la muerte de su padre miró con aún más rabia a Suyin limpiando sus lágrimas y esperando a que trajeran a Opal y a Bolin.

— ¡Maldita que le has hecho a mi padre!— Exclamó Opal tratando de soltarse de los guardias al mirar el cuerpo tendido en medio del estudio con su cáliz derramado.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ustedes traidores, malditos, yo confiaba en los tres!— Les gritó con rabia— Eran familia, mi familia y me han acuchillado por la espalda con este crimen tan vil y bajo, pero lo comprobaré, les demostraré a todos que ustedes tres son los culpables.

Comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por sus guardias hasta la habitación de los reyes sacando del baúl de Suyin los venenos.

—Eso no es mío— Negó rápidamente Suyin.

— ¿Para que querría la reina una colección de venenos, donde falta precisamente un frasco?— Preguntó a voz alzada acercándose a su hermana arrancando la capa de su cuerpo— Oh ¿Y qué es esto?— Preguntó con ironía sacando el frasco faltante— El frasco perdido y completamente vacío.

— ¿Cómo creen que sería capaz de matar a mi propio padre?— Preguntó Opal al borde del llanto— No podría.

—Pero lo has hecho— Sentenció Kuvira.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto— Exclamó Bolin nervioso.

—Tienes mucho que ver Bolin, tu creíste haberme matado, pero no has podido— Lo encaró— Y los tres pagarán caro, lo que han hecho se llama traición… Ahora llévense a estos traidores de mi vista, serán juzgados luego del entierro— ordenó a los guardias.

La mujer se fue caminando al despacho del rey donde tomó el licor y lo vertió sobre una maceta para buscar otro en la cava y servir una copa, miró el reino con sentimientos encontrados, lo que siempre soñó estaba sucediendo, por fin sería reina de lo que le correspondía por derecho real y que se le hubiera sido arrebatado de no ser por su inesperado renacimiento como demonio… Su reinado comenzaba ahora.

Kuvira fue coronada finalmente tras la muerte de su padre y enjuició a su madrastra, hermana y al que fuese su mano derecha en el ejercito condenados los tres a la horca.  
Cuanto disfrutó la joven al ver los tres cadáveres de las personas que más la habían atormentado aunque lamento de alguna manera que Bolin muriese igual por servir tan fielmente a su hermana.

El reino de Zaofu se convirtió gracias a Kuvira en una potencia militar que fue conquistando cuanto reino se le interpusiera en su camino extendiéndose a las laderas del imperio tierra, las aguas del reino agua y las playas del reino del fuego, Zaofu jamás había sido tan poderoso todo a cargo de su invencible reina, quien marchaba victoriosa tras cada derrota del enemigo.

De alguna manera las personas del pueblo eran felices, nunca habían tenido tanta riqueza y nunca habían poseído un esclavo personal salido de las conquistas del reino, pues eso prometió su reina, que no tendrían que volver a preocuparse pues si la seguían a la guerra serían dichosos como nunca en su vida lo hubieran sido.

Entre las tropas de la reina era bien conocido que dejaba a sus soldados ser felices con las mujeres que capturaban en cada reino para luego ser matadas por ellos mismos y las más hermosas eran seleccionadas especialmente por ella para ser llevabas al palacio con ella… Kuvira era una desgraciada, pero un desgraciada que mantenía feliz a su reino y sus soldados, pronto la religión en su reino era tan extraña que solo los más devotos asistían a la catedral de Zaofu.

Y así sentada en su despacho disfrutando de un vino luego de pasar la noche con una esclava miraba la lejanía, tomó el rosario de la biblia de su padre y lo volteó de cabeza y cortó su mano colocando la cortada encima de la cruz para dejar caer la sangre en ella.

Después de diez años la llamó a la persona que prometió rendir cuentas, no había noche en que no pensara en el daño que había hecho, las personas que había traicionado, pero era como si sus sentimientos "humanos" hubiesen desaparecido, puesto que no se sentía culpable, en ningún momento se sintió de esa manera, por el contrario quería más, más dolor, más sufrimiento cada vez que pensaba en ello deseaba reír con desquicio.

—Haz tardado demasiado en llamarme cariño— Se sentó frente a ella en el escritorio.

—Si, pero no quería llamarte hasta que todo estuviera completo, detesto dejar las cosas a medias— Desestimó de manera indiferente.

—Y veo que no has dejado cabos sueltos, me encuentro muy complacida con tu trabajo, en el cielo están que se mueren de la preocupación— Comenzó a reír divertidamente— Tu pueblo está todo condenado, no hay ni una alma limpia, todos están corrompidos y no pueden salvar sus almas— Celebró— Debo agradecerte pero tengo noticias para ti.

— ¿Así?— La observó.

—Un ejército se acerca a tus tierras, un alado los comanda y muchos de sus soldados son los ángeles guardianes de todos los que has corrompido, claro que hay mortales, pero esta no será una batalla común.

—Perderán— Le restó importancia.

—No exactamente— La miró con calma — Quiero que pierdas… deja que tu ejercito pierda, de igual manera esas personas están todas condenadas, no tienen salvación sus almas me pertenecen, así que tú lucharás, eso es claro pero finge tu muerte para que los aniquilen a todos.

— ¿Y qué haré yo luego de eso?— La miró con algo de inconformidad.

—Te espera otro reino y allí sembrarás el caos de nuevo…

—Bien.

—Esa es mi chica— La animó la diabla.

Esa fue la última plática que tuvo antes de guiar a su ejército en el encuentro del otro batallón, todos con armaduras blancas y estandartes de cruces doradas, eran ridículos, pero lo que más le hizo gracia fue mirar a la general que ciertamente tenía una energía bastante grande, celestial y pura.

— ¡Reino de Zaofu! Les damos la opción de rendirse ante el reino Hawa y el mandato de la reina Yangchen o sufrir bajo la espada de nuestro ejército purificador para liberarlos de su pasado oscuro.

La joven era delgada aunque no muy alta, usaba su cabello recogido en un chongo con una peineta de alas de ángel, sus ojos eran cafés, su mirada era helada cual glaciar, estaba determinada a acabar con todo eso.

—No vamos a rendirnos ¡Pelearemos hasta la última gota de sangre!— Exclamó Kuvira— ¡Por Zaofu! ¡Al ataque!— Exclamó embraveciendo a su ejército.

Caminó entre los soldados peleando entre si quitándose de encima a los que se acercaban a ella con intenciones de matarla, entonces por primera vez mató un ángel, uno de ellos se lanzó en su contra Kuvira simplemente bloqueó el ataque con su espada y lo empujó contra el suelo clavándole la espada en la cabeza. Bello fue el momento en que miró la sangre corriendo por la hoja de su espada la enloqueció causando que matara más desenfrenadamente descabezando soldados y arrancando miembros.

Pronto se encontró con un joven ángel el cual yacía sin su arma tirado en el suelo esperando el golpe final de parte de la demonio.

— ¡Yo seré tu oponente! — Exclamó la general deteniendo a Kuvira de matar a un soldado joven— Lucha conmigo.

—Eres valiente al pedir eso, muchos suplican no estar en tu lugar querida ángel— Comenzó a reír con locura, el recogido de su pelo había desaparecido y la oscura cascada de color ébano caía sobre su espalda despreocupadamente.

—No te tengo miedo Kuvira… No eres más que un demonio que esta embriagado con poder, con la venganza y el odio que su ser mortal recopiló— Suspiró— pronto te darás cuenta de que estás destinada a perder bajo mi amo.—Se lanzó a atacarla con la estocada directa a su cabeza.

—Eres débil— Bloqueó su ataque y la empujó con fuerza.

—Ya verás— Gruñó la ángel comenzando a estocar a la demonio.

Estocadas a cada punto vital que la demonio cubría sin dificultad, hasta que la pelinegra comenzó a atacar, lanzó un golpe hacía el pecho de su oponente el cual fue bloqueado, sujetó con su mano libre el brazo de la ángel que sostenía la espada colocando su pie en el pecho de la más baja para empujarla al suelo.

No pudo evitar comenzar a reír al ver el rostro de incertidumbre de la pobre ángel al ver que su arma se había ido de su alcance, Kuvira por su parte solo estaba jugando, quería hacer tiempo a que su ejército fuera aniquilado pero por eso aprovecharía su fortuita lucha con la chica ángel.  
Esta se levantó del suelo corriendo por su espada y lanzándose contra ella, Kuvira solo abrió los brazos sin cubrirse permitiéndole amplitud total de herirla a la arcángel, la cual clavó su espada en el torso de la otra mientras que escuchaba sus risas desenfrenadas.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Exclamó clavando más la espada— ¡contesta!

— ¿Crees que un angelucho como tú me ha vencido?— La miró con sus ojos brillando con ferocidad— Te he dejado ganar ángel… Nunca fue mi objetivo derrotarte— Tomó el hombro de la chica que la veía sorprendida y arrancó el collar de cruz que llevaba al cuello, volteó la cruz y la llenó de la sangre que emanaba de su herida.

— ¿Qué?— Se separó bruscamente de la demonio mirando cómo frente a ella aparecía Asami con una sonrisa complacida y burlona— Tú— Exclamó— Luzbel… maldita traidora.

—Preferiría que ahora me llamen Asami, me gusta más— le lanzó un beso— Pero solo he venido por mi demonio, nos vemos querida Jinora.

—No ¡Espera ahí, cobarde!— exclamó al verlas desaparecer.

Se quedó allí mirando el rastro de llamas que había quedado en el suelo y entonces la luz del sol la iluminó notando que habían ganado la batalla… Pero no la guerra y aún había muchas cosas que arreglar.

Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que volvería a ver a Kuvira.

No obstante no entendía porque esa victoria le sabía tanto a derrota, tomó su espada con ambas manos y con un grito de odio y desesperación la clavó contra el suelo causando que una ola de luz llenara el lugar.

Kuvira sería su enemigo más difícil de vencer.

Eso solo había comenzado.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo II: La sacerdotisa

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Notas De Autor:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo II: La Sacerdotisa**

Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo contemplarse en un cristal de ónix, estaba sorprendida de lo su reflejo le mostraba: de su espalda sobresalían dos alas negras tan similares a las de un murciélago, pronto notó que tenía cola, una cola puntiaguda roja, sus manos tenían garras negras y largas, al igual que sus pies los cuales tenían también una garra en su talón y su piel a pesar de mantenerse como de humano tenía zonas donde se encontraban escamas negras.

—Veo que te sorprende tu nueva imagen— Habló divertida la demonio— No te culpo, yo también estaría intrigada de estar en tu lugar.

— ¿Por qué antes no tenía esto?— La miró.

—Porque ya eres al 100% un demonio, has cumplido mi misión Kuvira y lo has hecho muy bien, la ángel estaba tan confundida, tardará un par de días en comprender que ha sucedido contigo y esa repentina victoria con sabor a derrota.

—Eso creo— La miró con seriedad— ¿Ahora qué?

—Tengo tu nueva misión, viajarás al imperio de Hariq, en ese lugar hay dos hermanos, Azula y Zuko, los dos serán grandes figuras en el reino pero solo uno va a tener el trono ¿El problema? Son mellizos, quiero que siembres la discordia en ese palacio.

— ¿Y cómo entraré exactamente?— Suspiró.

—Serás la nueva sacerdotisa de la familia real, trata de oscurecer el corazón de ambos niños y deja que el más ambicioso suba al trono— La miró Asami— haz lo que sea necesario para jugar con ellos.

—Fácil— Sonrió.

—Entonces puedes irte Kuvira, confío en ti— La observó y chasqueó los dedos apareciendo en su caballo negro acompañada de dos soldados del reino Hariq camino al palacio real ubicado en Nuevo Ozai.

La demonio solo disfrutó el paisaje mirando los bosques cálidos y sintiendo el peso del calor, sus ropas estaban constituidas de una túnica rojo quemado con bordados de oro, mientras que su cabello estaba trenzado y dejaba caer un mechón rebelde enmarcando su rostro. Eso sería divertido, de eso estaba segura.

Llegó al palacio donde el Rey Ozai la recibió con el respeto y los honores necesarios asignándole su cuarto, una habitación cerca del templo compartiendo el amplio jardín con este último, su habitación era enorme con un enorme ventanal y telas con el emblema del fénix: una enorme cama en la mitad del cuarto con sabanas de seda y la gran mayoría de los muebles de caoba con incrustaciones de plata y oro.

Dejó sus escasas pertenencias al llegar a su cuarto y se sintió observada mientras se retiraba la túnica del cuerpo quedándose en pantalones de piel negro y una camisola de seda blanca.

—Sal de ahí pequeña espía— Ordenó dándole la espalda a las cortinas de su habitación.

Kuvira escuchó como las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo se movían revelando una pequeña niña de cabellos negros vestida con una armadura en pequeño, sus ojos eran ambarinos y demostraban una madurez bastante clara.

—Me imagino que eres la princesa ¿No es así?— La miró con calma sentándose en el borde de su cama— ¿Qué hacías allí escondida?

El silencio absoluto, ninguna respuesta a su pregunta, sería una dura misión trabajar con esa pequeña pero se deleitaría con el proceso.

—Así que no hablas— Sonrió— No pensé que sería aceptable para el gran Ozai tener una hija muda.

—No soy muda— Su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno defensivo.

—Bien, ya que me dices que no eres muda, dime ¿Me contarás que hacías espiándome? ¿O será necesario que te acuse con tu padre?

—Dile lo que quieras a él hechicera, no te creerá— La retó.

—Tienes agallas niña, creo que me agradas— dejó salir una suave risa— Pero no te conviene empezar con el pie equivocado conmigo, puedo ser tu mejor aliada o tu peor enemigo, tú elegirás que seré para ti.

—Tenía curiosidad— La miró de arriba abajo— No eres un santo iluminado por nuestra deidad, ni irradias luz.

—Claro que no, soy sacerdotisa no una antorcha pequeña Azula— Sonrió de medio lado.

—No eres como el último sacerdote— Se trepó en la cama y se subió sobre las piernas de la ojiverde mirando su rostro— Tampoco tienes arrugas como el, y al parecer no eres gruñón como él.

—Ahora entiendo tu curiosidad— la miró con calma— Pero debes saber que si vas a espiar a alguien debes cuidar no ser descubierta.

— ¿Qué nuestro dios no habla de hacer cosas buenas?— preguntó confundida— ¿Espiar no está mal?

—Dependiendo de para que espías pequeña, pero ese es un secreto tuyo y mío— la bajó de sus piernas— Ahora deberías ir a dormir Azula.

La pequeña niña solo observó a la mayor con curiosidad notando cada rasgo de la joven y corrió a su habitación dejando a Kuvira con sus pensamientos.  
Está sentada aún en la cama, sonrió de medio lado haciendo relucir sus ojos verdes.

—Parece que tengo una favorita ahora… Azula — Se saboreó el nombre con deleite.

Con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a mirar a ambos niños crecer juntos con un tercero Lu Ten hijo del príncipe Iroh, le parecía curioso, el más bondadoso de ambos era Zuko, mientras que Azula cada día iba enfocando su energía al lado bélico.

¿Lo bueno de estar en ese reino? Que ella solo daba ceremonias. Además de que podía entrenar a ambos niños, les daba clase de teología y a la vez era la encargada de entrenarlos en el arte de la lucha con espadas. La pasaba bien, además de que de vez en cuando podía hacerlos pelear con su cambio de imagen, robándole cosas a Zuko dejándose ver como Azula y fastidiando a esta última como su hermano.

Los dos tenían ya 12 años, hacía ya 5 años que ella estaba en el palacio y llevaba un avance excelente, los dos jóvenes luchaban por vencer al otro en un espíritu de competitividad bastante entusiasta. Hasta que ella llegó, una joven acolita de nombre Jinora.

Por alguna razón era como si hubiese escuchado antes ese nombre, ella se encargaba de echar a perder su trabajo con los niños, no la soportaba, era insufrible con su cara de niña buena y sus acciones puritanas y sin premeditar.

Kuvira paseaba por los jardines admirando los lirios de fuego, le gustaban mucho, podría jurar que se trataban ahora mismo de sus flores favoritas, eran bastante lindas, además de que su aroma era bastante peculiar y delicioso.

—Buenos días Sacerdotisa— Se acercó Jinora a la joven— ¿Admirando las maravillas que nuestro señor ha hecho?

—Así es Jinora— Habló con calma— Te has levantado temprano hoy ¿No deberías estar dormida aún?

—No, es mi día libre así que he decidido ir a ayudar a los enfermos del hospital en la ciudad— la miro.

—Comprendo, difundiendo la palabra del señor con los más necesitados— Suspiró.

—Así es, claro que será así si usted no me requiere el día de hoy para alguna labor.

—No, puedes ir en paz Jinora— la miró «Y si puedes no regreses»

—En ese caso me retiro— Adoró la mano de la pelinegra antes de retirarse.

Kuvira sentía como su sangre hervía de solo verla, no la toleraba, su comportamiento dulce y alegre, amable con todos, era como si ocultara algo, además de su energía, había algo en ella que la hacía repudiarla.

—Sacerdotisa Kuvira— Se acercó Azula— Quería saber si usted podría ayudarme con algo, es sumamente importante.

—Depende de que se trate Azula— La observó con calma.

—Pero me gustaría hablar esto con usted en otro lugar, ¿será que podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

—Claro, yo te sigo— Asintió con seriedad siguiendo a la princesa del reino.

Caminaron por el palacio hasta llegar al santuario donde entraron al despacho de a sacerdotisa, la princesa se quedó parada mirando por la ventana, la luz iluminaba su cuerpo mientras que la sacerdotisa se quedaba en donde tenía menos sol contra su piel.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar princesa?— La miró con curiosidad.

—De mi hermano Zuko— Gruñó con fuerza y sujetando la empuñadura de su espada— Lo odio— Sentenció sin dejar de darle de espalda a la mujer.

—Es muy joven para albergar esos sentimientos por el princesa—Comenzó la de ojos verdes— Sin embargo, siento curiosidad de saber ¿Qué cosa del príncipe mueve esos sentimientos en usted?

—Es tan… Tan… ¡Débil!— Exclamó— Mi padre lo ha dicho Zuzu es débil, falto de carácter y tan descuidado, torpe de sobremanera…

— ¿Y no es más bien el hecho de que él sea el heredero original lo que le molesta?— La miró con tranquilidad mirándola de frente— Por ser varón obviamente.

—Sí, no entiendo porque mi padre desea que una persona como él asuma el trono de este imperio construido con la guerra y el poderío de nuestros antepasados para que Zuzu nos convierta en un lugar pacífico…— Habló con asco.

—No obstante usted no puede hacer nada al respecto… O aún no— Terminó por decir.

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con aún no?— La miró con interés.

—Debe esperar al momento adecuado para atacar o perderá su oportunidad de subir al trono— Explicó.

— ¿Cómo?— La miró confundida— Quiero entenderla Kuvira, pero aun no comprendo a que se refiere.

—Llena la cabeza de tu hermano de ambición y notarás como todo cambiará para mejor, mientras tanto sigue mejorando, conviértete en una prodigio y entonces, solo entonces podrás llevar un plan acabo— Sentenció— Concéntrese en ser la mejor princesa.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda?— Cuestionó— ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionará?

—Porque creo firmemente que tú hermano no es la persona más apta para gobernar este reino— Dijo con simpleza— Lo he observado desde pequeños y sé que él es blando en muchos aspectos.

—Entonces piensas como yo— Sonrió con maldad.

—Algo así, no es muy difícil darse cuenta quien es más blando de los dos— Suspiró.

Sin duda alguna esa plática fue lo que motivó a la joven princesa a levantar el estandarte de guerra y comenzar a aplastar a su hermano mellizo en cada cosa que este intentaba hacer, los dos príncipes estaban en guerra, cosa que era de esperarse.

El tiempo comenzó a volar en su natural paso hasta que pronto los dos jóvenes príncipes tenían ya dieciséis años, ese día de verano se celebró una gran fiesta en su honor.

Kuvira la sacerdotisas ofreció una misa en celebración de los dos, pasando del templo al gran salón del palacio donde celebraron con un enorme banquete y un baile que duraría hasta el amanecer, aunque a la sacerdotisa no le agradaba tanto la festividad que decidió salir a uno de los balcones del salón a mirar el cielo nocturno.

—Parece que no eres de fiestas— Se acercó la joven Jinora a la sacerdotisa— Pensé que estarías celebrando junto a los demás.

—Detesto las multitudes— Murmuró mirando el cielo nocturno.

Kuvira vestía una túnica roja con bordados plateados, dejando entre ver un pequeño escote que permitía observar un crucifico plateado, mientras que la acolito vestía un vestido simple blanco con bordados en color dorado.

—Esa cruz se parece mucho a una que me arrebataron hace muchos años— Habló con certeza la joven de ojos cafés.

—Eso explica porque tu aura me parecía tan conocida arcángel— Gruñó suavemente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Evitar que esos príncipes caigan en tus tentaciones— La miró— Podrás engañarlos pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta del error que cometen haciéndote caso, ellos no poseen la maldad que tú quieres hacer entrar en su corazón.

—Ya lo veremos mi querida Jinora, si mal no recuerdo hice caer en ruinas a tu señor con Zaofu ¿Tú evitarás que logre mi cometido?— Comenzó a caminar acorralando a la ángel contra el barandal de la terraza— Te he ganado una vez y seguiré haciéndolo— Habló contra su oído— Toda la eternidad, yo seré tu condena.

—No estés tan segura— Le dijo con determinación— No eres nada más que un pobre diablo, vendiste tu alma por poder.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?— Sujetó sus hombros con fuerza causando un quejido de dolor de la ángel— Tu maldito amo es solo una ilusión para evitar que todos tengan lo que desean a costa de los demás… De los malos, de los que nos dañan y nos laceran cuando somos mortales, porque no hay que ser como el malo, hay que ser bueno, piadoso, un santo— Se acercó tanto al ángel mirándola con rabia contenida— ¡Una falacia! Yo puedo hacer todo lo que me plazca incluso contigo— Comenzó a reír y le robó un beso al ángel.

La arcángel notablemente más baja que la demonio la empujó con fuerza causando un grito de dolor de parte de Kuvira quién se separó con furia y tocó el lugar de donde provenía el dolor notando que de su labio brotaba sangre. Tocó después por inercia su pecho en el lugar que ángel había utilizado para empujarla.

—Maldita zorra— Miró como humo salía de su pecho y cerró los puños con ira al sentir su propia sangre en su boca.

—Jamás ganarás Kuvira… Tu corazón está podrido, pero existe salvación— La observó— Tú no eres esto, un demonio con un profundo odio y deseo de maldad, tienes piedad, amor y dulzura, no trates de escondérmelo, puedo verlo y sentirlo, no eres esto— La señalo— Un demonio…

— ¿Qué es esto entonces?— Chaqueó sus dedos dejando mirar su figura de demonio.

Unas grandes y fuertes alas de murciélago se encontraban unidas a su espalda, mientras que sus pies tenían garras al igual que su talón, la piel de sus manos mostraba pequeñas escamas rojas y negras que sobresalían notoriamente, así mismo sus dientes se habían convertido en filosos colmillos como los de un tigre, sin mencionar las inquietantes manchas negras que recorrían sus brazos y piernas de manera irregular.

—Solo es la imagen que te ha dado esa infernal mujer para creas que esa es tu verdadera esencia Kuvira— La miró con lastima.

— ¿Sigues creyendo eso? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no tengo salvación ángel?— Se fue acercando a la ángel con sus garras fuera— Podría matarte aquí mismo y ahora, pero no quiero hacerlo, porque vas a renacer cual margarita ¿Y sabes qué? Prefiero verte sufrir la desgracia de la derrota, por miles de millones de años ganaré batalla tras batalla y por primera vez un ángel como tu sentirá odio, pecarás de sentir hacía mi cosas que están prohibidas para tu especie…

—No estés tan segura Kuvira— Sintió las garras tan cerca de su cuello llevándola a mirar hacia arriba encarándola, era claro que la demonio lo hacía para recalcar su estatura notablemente más grande e intimidarla.

—Ya lo verás Ángel— Chasqueó los dedos volviendo a su figura humana y dándole la espalda— Pero mientras tanto deberás respetarme y obedecerme, en este mundo mortal soy la autoridad del Señor…

—Lo sé— Murmuró con disgusto y desvió la mirada.

Las estaciones pasaban y aunque el crudo invierno se acercaba el rey Ozai se encontraba tenso y estresado, se estaban quedando sin alimento queriendo evitar a toda costa la llegada de la nieve que normalmente azotaba sus tierras, habían tenido una dura cosecha, por lo que había decidido acudir a la sacerdotisa a pedir el favor de su dios.

—Sacerdotisa Kuvira, he venido a pedir el favor de nuestro señor— Se inclinó ante ella— Mi pueblo morirá de hambre si el señor no me ayuda… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—El señor envía las pruebas más duras a sus soldados favoritos— Lo miró con comprensión— Será difícil que nuestro señor evite lo que tiene que suceder.

—Se lo suplico— Adoro su mano— Quiero la bendición del señor.

La sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta acercándose al altar buscando entre algunos desgastados libros, el rey Ozai miraba mientras tanto con aflicción como la sacerdotisa buscaba la respuesta a sus plegarias.

—Tengo la solución… Es posible que si complacemos al señor él envíe su bendición de maneras misteriosas— Sonrió con calma mirándolo.

— ¿Cómo?— Interrogó el rey arrodillado en el altar— Necesito saber, haré lo que sea necesaria para que mi pueblo sobreviva.

—Lo que haremos será lo siguiente…

* * *

— ¡Cómo te atreves!— Exclamó la ángel entrando al santuario donde Kuvira reposaba leyendo un libro

—No sé a qué te refieres— Desestimó la chica sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo Kuvira!— Se acercó con pasos enfurecidos a la demonio— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirle al rey que haga un sacrificio humano?— La miró desaprobatoriamente.

—Hasta hace unos milenios era bien visto— Suspiró pasando la hoja.

— ¡Eres!… Eres una maldita— La miró con desaprobación— Si crees que ayudaré en esto estás muy equivocada.

—En realidad debes hacerlo ¿O quieres comprometer tu imagen confiable ante el rey y los príncipes?— Habló con tranquilidad —Si tiras la toalla ahora entonces me dejarás el camino libre a hacer lo que yo quiera con estos mortales…

—Esto es bajo Kuvira…— Advirtió— Lo pagarás muy caro.

—Gracias, eres muy amable— Despegó un momento la vista de su libro con una mirada complacida— Preparate pues al anochecer de mañana deberás ayudarme a preparar todo.

La ángel salió del santuario azotando con rabia la puerta causando que la demonio comenzara a reír complacida de haber dejado entre la espada y la pared a Jinora.  
Luego de terminar de leer su libro caminó por el pueblo hasta salir al bosque donde junto a un olivar se quitó la cruz de su cuello realizando el ritual para invocar a su ama.

—Sabes, he tenido interesante momentos al ver a la ángel molestarse contigo— Sonrió la demonio.

—Señora— Se arrodilló Kuvira.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado?— La observó con atención.

—El rey está desesperado porque sus cosechas se han secado, así que lo he convencido de realizar un sacrificio a su dios, pero que obviamente irá dirigido a usted, quiero pedirle que haga crecer las cosechas que se secaron, de esa manera creerá que su señor ha realizado el milagro y en realidad le habrá vendido su alma— Sonrió.

—Excelente día— Sonrió la diabla— Tenlo por seguro, después del sacrificio de la noche de mañana los campos, las tierras y las arboledas estarán llenas de alimento maduro, el número de los ganados de todo tipo se duplicará y la pesca del imperio jamás habrá sido tan numerosa… A cambio del alma del rey Ozai.

—Yo me encargaré de que el sacrificio salga perfecto, lo prometo— La miró para levantarse.

—Bien Kuvira, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo— Sonrió.

Por la mañana siguiente los guardias del rey Ozai tomaron prisionera a una joven hermosa sin igual, inocente y lo más importante virgen, era llevada a la fuerza de la casa de sus padres al palacio protestando y gritando contra los guardias, Kuvira respiró profundamente alimentándose del aroma de su desesperación y miedo.

La llevaron hasta una celda donde estuvo un par de horas hasta que Jinora se acercó a ella para darle confesión.

—Hija, he venido a confesarte— Habló Jinora ante la atenta mirada de Kuvira quien la acompañaba.

—Gracias…— Murmuró sollozando la chica limpiándose las lágrimas— Ave maría prados…

—Immaculata Conceptio est— Se persignó con devoción y miró a la muchacha tratando de transmitirle toda la paz que su energía le permitía.

—Quiero… Confesarle que yo robé, cinco monedas de oro para que mi padre pudiese comprar suficiente comida para todos en nuestro hogar— Agachó la mirada Ty Lee.

—¿Y ese dinero los alimentó?— La miró Jinora.

—Durante una semana— Confesó— Antes de venir aquí me pelee con mis hermanas y nos gritamos porque el novio de una de ellas me besó y yo no le dije— La miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas— También por gritarle a mi padre y a mi madre por tener que trabajar para ayudarles con los gastos…

—Ty Lee ¿Te arrepientes de tus pecados y aceptas la penitencia de tus actos?— La miró Jinora.

—Estoy arrepentida y… Quiero el perdón— La miró derramando lágrimas— Y como ya no veré a mi familia de nuevo… Quiero arrepentirme de cualquier mal que yo les haya hecho sin darme cuenta y de todas las veces que me enfrenté a ellos sin valorar su amor hacía mi— Sonrió con tristeza.

—Quedas perdonada— Realizó una cruz en su frente— Ahora reza y encomienda tu alma al señor…

—Gracias— Asintió.

Las dos chicas salieron de la celda encaminándose al santuario.

—Esto es bajo… ¿Te atreves a arrebatarle su hija mayor a unos granjeros tan pobres?— Preguntó Jinora.

—Si— Sonrió Kuvira.

—Deja el alma de la chica libre— Le pidió Opal.

—Es toda tuya, de ella solo necesito su sangre— Desestimó Kuvira.

—Eres despreciable Kuvira.

—Gracias.

Fue su última conversación hasta que Kuvira bajó por la chica a los calabozos donde la llevó al santuario para prepararla, la lavó y perfumó con todo tipo de esencias, no pudo evitar morder con suavidad uno de los hombros de la chica mientras la veía en la bañera de aceites y pétalos de rosa, se veía tan apetitosa e inocente, que como desearía hacerla suya antes del ritual.  
Pero tuvo suficiente autocontrol como para terminar de vestirla con una túnica blanca, sus cabellos castaños lucían sueltos y la hacía caminar con las manos atadas contra su espalda.

En el altar del santuario se encontraba Ozai con ropas blancas como había sido la orden de la sacerdotisa, Azula acompañaba al monarca mirando con emoción todo lo que sucedía.  
Los guardias obligaron a Ty Lee a recostarse en la mesa donde ataron fuertemente sus extremidades, esta solo miraba con susto a las dos mujeres, mientras que suplicaba piedad. Kuvira le dio la daga a Jinora con una sonrisa tétrica antes de preparar velas negras y rojas, además de un par de recipientes para recolectar la sangre.

—Haz los primeros cortes— Le indicó Kuvira a Jinora la cual los realizó en las muñecas de la chica sin mirar, sus manos le temblaban al terminar y al abrirlos miró a la chica temblorosa sollozando fuertemente.

Kuvira comenzó a llenar todo de incienso y canticos inteligibles, de esa manera completó la mitad del ritual para mirar a Jinora con una sonrisa profunda.

—Es hora— Le indicó.

Jinora miró a la chica quien hasta el momento no paraba de llorar, su pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación. La joven ángel alzó la daga inclinándose al oído de la chica y susurrarle al oído, cuando terminó se la clavó en el pecho matándola casi al instante pues se removió con dolor antes de caer muerta.

Kuvira tomó la mano del señor Ozai y le hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano dejando caer la sangre del monarca en los dos recipientes con la sangre de la joven.

—Señor… Mañana nuestro dios todo poderoso nos dará su bendición o rechazará nuestra alianza con él— Habló Kuvira— Vaya y cené con toda su familia en la mesa, coman en paz, recen y vayan a dormir dando gracias a nuestro señor.

El rey y la princesa se retiraron en total calma y solo se quedó Jinora quien sollozaba con odio en una esquina golpeando la pared con rabia.

—Te lastimarás— Mencionó la demonio con burla.

— ¡Cállate o te juro que en este momento te asesino!— Exclamó con rabia— ¡Me hiciste matar un alma inocente!— Gruñó alzando sus puños a su cabeza y bajarlos con fuerza

— ¿Yo lo hice? ¿Segura?— La miró con una sonrisa— Yo no guíe tu mano al corazón de la joven, tú la apuñalaste sola, tienes ese mérito en el cual yo solo tengo que ver con la motivación— Sujetó el rostro de la arcángel acercándose a él— ¿El ángel se siente sucio?

—Maldición aléjate de mí— Gruñó con odio— Ya verás cuando pueda ponerte las manos encima Kuvira…

— ¿Qué me harás iluminarme hasta morir?— La provocó

—Te mataré…— Tomó el cuello de la demonio apretándolo con fuerza y desesperación.

A pesar del dolor que sentía y la desesperación Kuvira solo podía reír divertida ante la situación causando la desesperación del ángel quien la soltó con desprecio.

—No vale la pena desperdiciarme contigo— La observó— Tarde o temprano tendrás tu merecido— Sentenció.

—O quizás nunca— Sonrió

—Buenas noches— Se despidió la arcángel.

—No prometo que lo sean— La miró marcharse y cuando estuvo lejos comenzó a encender un hoguera fuera del templo.

Mientras el fuego se avivaba cada vez más Kuvira volvió al templo y extirpó el corazón del cadáver para tirarlo en la hoguera rezando un cantico, cuando el corazón se quemó apagó la hoguera con la sangre que habían recolectado y escribió unos signos en la tierra.

El ritual había terminado.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo III: Cosas De Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Notas De Autor:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo III: Cosas De Hermanos**

Al día siguiente el rey Ozai se despertó con cierto desosiego, se encontraba nervioso por descubrir si el ritual había funcionado o había fallado vilmente, no obstante realizó todo su ritual matutino, besó a su esposa, se duchó, perfumó y vistió con sus mejores ropas y joyas, caminó al comedor real donde ya se encontraban su hija y esposa, pero solo faltaba uno.

— ¿Y tú hermano Azula?— La observó el recio hombre.

—Debió quedarse dormido padre— Dijo con desinterés la chica.

—Procura que no llegué tarde a sus lecciones— Gruñó con molestia.

—Claro.

El desayuno pasó sin la presencia del joven en la mesa cosa que solo logró exasperar más al rey quien caminó a recibir al pueblo, estaba muy molesto, recibir más y más quejas de los campesinos sobre como sus tierras no habían crecido, pero sorprendentemente al pasar el medio día no había acudido nadie a quejarse, pero tampoco a confirmar que el sacrificio había funcionado.

Envió a un lacayo a mirar por el pueblo pero no había nadie en el pueblo más que ancianos o eso confirmaba su siervo.

— ¿Cómo puede no haber ningún alma?— Exigió saber el gobernante.

—Se lo digo mi señor, no hay más que viejos y ellos no han sabido decirme donde se encuentran sus familiares— Afirmó el joven.

—Ve a los campos, necesito saber que ocurre— Lo observó.

El joven se ausento por varias hasta que volvió cargando en el lomo un gran canasto tejido el cual vacío ante los pies del rey.

—Fui a visitar todas las tierras hasta las que dieron alcance mis pies gran señor y me han recibido con obsequios para usted, personas alegres que han dicho que por arte de magia sus siembras secas han nacido de nuevo y dado una abundante cosecha, al igual que las arboledas, las he visto, las ramas de los árboles no pueden con el peso de tantas frutas enormes y jugosas— Narró alegre el joven— Ni hablar de los lugares con vacas, corderos, gallinas y cerdos, cuentan que sus animales se han multiplicado al doble y muchos granjeros felices rendirán tributos a usted por la abundancia que el señor nos ha otorgado gracias al sacrificio.

— ¿Y el pueblo?— Preguntó.

—El pueblo entero está cosechando, secando y caramelizando fruta, haciendo mermeladas, moliendo trigo, matando ganado para salar la carne antes de que el invierno llegue, quieren tener buenas conservas y asegurar el alimento para el invierno— Suspiro.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— comentó acariciando su barba— Recibe todos los tributos que traigan y haz llegar la mitad de ellos al templo con la sacerdotisa Kuvira.

—Así lo haré señor— Se inclinó tomando la canasta y llevándola a la cocina lugar donde separó la mitad de todo y dejó la otra mitad en el santuario.

En el santuario se encontraba Jinora orando de rodillas en el altar mientras Kuvira la observaba con calma hasta que llegó el siervo hasta el altar dejando la canasta.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Suspiró Kuvira.

—El rey me ha dado órdenes de traer la mitad de todos los tributos con usted, el sacrificio ha funcionado y el pueblo está muy feliz de no pasar hambre en el invierno— Sonrió el siervo antes de retirarse y adorar la mano de la sacerdotisa.

—Quien lo diría— Sonrió Kuvira— Otra maravilla que tu amo no pudo hacer.

—Mi amo tiene un plan, no hace las cosas sin un motivo— Murmuró Jinora levantándose de donde oraba con paz hasta que escuchó la voz burlona de Kuvira— A diferencia de la tuya ocupándose siempre de alterar el equilibrio.

—Como tú digas, no puedes negar la verdad— Suspiró Kuvira antes de salir del templo.

Caminó por el jardín propio del templo y se sentó mirando el río que travesaba el jardín, cuando se sintió cansada de contemplar el río se levantó para comenzar a caminar por el palacio.

—Sacerdotisa— La llamó de pronto la voz de la princesa.

—Oh Azula, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— La observó con calma.

—Podría acompañarme— Le pidió con una mirada que escondía cierta malicia.

—Claro que sí, te sigo.

Fueron las palabras que la princesa necesitó para comenzar a caminar hasta sus aposentos, estando allí la hizo entrar, el silencio reino ante la mirada serena de la sacerdotisa y la interesada de la princesa.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— Suspiró la mujer.

—Shh…— Susurró la joven acercándose a la de ojos verdes para posar sus manos en las caderas de la mayor.

Kuvira sonrió de medio lado al leer las intenciones de la chica frente a ella, se relajó y esperó para ver de qué manera se lanzaría a tomar la iniciativa.  
Azula comenzó a besarla con deseo y pasión, Kuvira solo correspondía a la fogosidad que solo iba creciendo más en la joven princesa efectos de sus propias hormonas y su encanto infernal.

La demonio se dejó hacer y entre besos la princesa de manera hábil fue deshaciendo sus ropas dejándolas caer al suelo, de pronto tenía a la princesa desnuda frente a ella con una sonrisa victoriosa, está la empujó contra la cama, la de ojos ambarinos se subió a horcadas de la otra quitándole la túnica teniéndola solo en un pantaloncillo y una blusa blanca, prendas que pronto volaron por la habitación.

Nadie decía nada, solo pudo sentir a la joven mordiendo su cuello, succionando y dejando marcas mientras masajeaba y estrujaba sus senos con maldad sacándole gemidos que no podía contener.  
Kuvira estaba confundida, pero hacía un tiempo que no tenía un encuentro sexual y este estaba resultándole sumamente excitante puesto que la princesa no era nada fea y por el contrario tenía un cuerpo muy atlético gracias al entrenamiento que tomaba junto con ella, un par de senos medianos, redondos, con una piel nívea bastante apetitosa.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en las manos que recorrían su piel y esos traviesos labios que ahora se encontraban jugando con uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo, jalándolo y succionando. Se arqueó al sentir como pellizcaba su seno libre y gimió mirando como la princesa sonreía maliciosa.

El tiempo voló entre su cuerpo y el de Azula fundiéndose y volviéndose uno solo, perdió cuenta de cuantas veces disfrutó en las manos de la más joven, además de cuantas veces saboreó y disfrutó a la princesa, ahora mismo solo la abrazaba metida en las sabanas de esta mientras respiraban ambas agitadas.

—Me alegra que consintieras esto Kuvira— Sonrió Azula— Qué no fueras como tú acolita, ella se ha negado y amenazó con gritar por auxilio si no la dejaba ir.

—Así que no fui la primera— Sonrió divertida Kuvira al imaginar a la pura y casta ángel en esa situación.

—No lo fuiste, aunque cuando se negó por las buenas le até las manos, lo cual no fue una gran idea— Admitió.

—Que susto debió llevarse— Suspiró.

—Uno enorme, hasta el día de hoy me evita— Desestimó— Campesinas…

—Eres una atrevida Azula— bostezó suavemente la de ojos verdes— Soy varios años más grande que tú.

—Sé que eres un demonio— Soltó de golpe— Por lo cual puedes ser varias veces mi madre, pero fue demasiado bueno como para no hacerlo.

—Así que lo sabes— La miró.

—Sí, pero no me interesa, porque siempre has estado de mi lado— Acarició su pecho— No me importa por ese motivo, solo quiero que hagas algo por mí.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero que hagas algo para que mi hermano rete a mi padre a un Agni Kai— Sonrió con maldad— De esa manera por fin seré la única heredera al trono.

— ¿Y que gano yo?— Sonrió Kuvira.

—El alma de mi hermano, la vendo por eso— Besó su cuello nuevamente.

—La tendrás para la próxima luna— Aseguró Kuvira.

—Bien… Entonces disfrutemos un poco más, aún queda un rato para antes de la hora del entrenamiento— Se acercó a besarla.

Y así fue, en la primera luna nueva la princesa ya tenía entre sus manos un amuleto de fénix con una piedra roja, esta sonreía satisfecha cuando lo sostuvo mirándolo.

—Lo que debes hacer es ponérselo y cuando lo tenga puesto tendrás un par de minutos para decirle cosas negativas contra tu padre y para incentivarlo a que lo desafíe, de esa manera él se levantará y lo hará— La miró con calma.

—Eso es más que perfecto— Sonrió y comenzó a reír.

Así la princesa buscó al príncipe encontrándolo sentando en el techo del palacio mirando el ocaso, se veía tan quieto y tranquilo, sería la última vez que lo viera de esa manera en ese palacio. Aunque en realidad ella sentía más que nada que sería la última vez que lo vería ser él mismo.  
Sus manos temblaban, no sabía si del nerviosismo o de la emoción, entonces lo contempló un par de minutos hasta se acercó a hablarle sobresaltándolo puesto que este no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Zuzu— Lo llamó sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué necesitas Azula?— La miró con calma.

—Vengo a bueno… disculparme— Suspiró mirando al horizonte— Por tantas veces que te hice daño… Por eso te he traído un obsequio que aunque no espero que sane todas las heridas que nos hemos causado ayude.

— ¿En serio?— La miró incrédula — ¿Tú Azula?

—Sí, he tenido una larga plática con la sacerdotisa y me ha hecho darme cuenta de mis errores— Suspiró pensativa.

—Es muy amable de tu parte Azula.

—Mira, espero que te guste— Le entregó el medallón de fénix.

—Es muy bello— Lo admiró con calma— Muchas gracias Azula… A pesar de que siempre nos peleemos sabes que yo te amo mucho hermanita— Sonrió abrazándola.

—Y yo a ti querido hermano— Sonrió— Permíteme ponerte el medallón.

Zuko le entregó el medallón a Azula y esta se colocó a sus espaldas para colocárselo, en el momento en que lo hizo Zuko se quedó en un estado como de coma, con los ojos abiertos e inmóvil. Entonces la princesa se acercó a su oído.

—Zuzu… ¿Seguirás siendo el más débil? ¿Seguirás dejándote pisotear por nuestro padre? Deberías imponerte, mostrarle quien es el más fuerte, enseñarle que eres el rey que todos esperan de ti, que eres un hombre… Enfréntalo, rétalo a un Agni Kai, demuestra tu poder y que en estos años solo te ha enseñado a darle muerte el día en que tu paciencia no fuera suficiente… Mátalo, enfréntalo, tienes que deshonrarlo, que sepa quién es Zuko… Que vea el error que cometió subestimándote— Soltó una suave risa y dejó que Zuko comenzara a reaccionar.

El príncipe abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró a su hermana sentada a su lado.

—Azula… Quiero retar a nuestro padre a un Agni Kai y quisiera saber si tú, ¿tú me apoyarías?— Dijo con determinación.

—Claro que si, no es justo como siempre te ha subestimado Zuko— Lo observó— Siempre has tenido madera de rey— Sentenció.

—Gracias Azula, ahora si no te molesta ¿Me darías un momento a solas?— Sonrió mirándola.

Claro, te veré en la cena Zuzu— Se despidió la princesa bajando por la trampilla hasta el pasillo, donde sonrió con profunda satisfacción y se encaminó a su habitación donde se encontró con Jinora quien cargaba un par de lienzos blancos.

—Disfruta la paz, que la guerra llama a la puerta— Le mencionó la joven princesa a la chica.

— ¿A qué se refiere princesa?— La miró extrañada.

—Nada querida, es una frase que he escuchado y la tengo en los pensamientos, continúa con tu tuyo ángel.

La princesa continuó con su camino dejando a una intrigada Jinora quien a más de todo lo demás llamó su atención que le llamara ángel.

Lo malo del ángel fue que pronto entendió a qué se refería la joven princesa al escuchar el revuelo en el palacio, puesto que el príncipe había retado al rey a un Agni Kai por el trono del reino, su padre indignado y furibundo acepto y este se realizaría en pocas horas, lo cierto es que sentía el aroma a tragedia por cada rincón del palacio y sabía quién se regocijaba por ello.

—No te cansas de causar tanto odio— Espetó con odio la ángel— Tantos años llevando al príncipe por buen lado con mis consejos y tu ¡Tú lo arruinas en una noche!

—En ese caso no has hecho tan buen trabajo, si logré tentarlo en una sola noche— Suspiró con seriedad— Ese no es mi problema realmente…— Se acomodó más contra la enorme raíz de árbol donde descansaba.

—Verás que no triunfarás— Se marchó la ángel.

Todos se extrañaron al ver que un par de horas antes del duelo podían escucharse los lamentos del joven príncipe suplicando piedad al rey y como este le gritaba terriblemente a su hijo: ¡Se un hombre y asume las consecuencias!

Así llegó el alba, tanto el príncipe como el rey estaban sin camisa solo con un pantaloncillo rojo y sostenían sus espadas, esperando a que comenzara el duelo, el momento sería cuando el sol bordeara el horizonte, solo en ese momento levantarían su espada uno contra el otro.

Silencio, sepulcral silencio que imperaba entre los soldados del castillo, la familia real y todos los sabios y sacerdotes, podían apreciar como el joven príncipe derramaba lágrimas a la par de que temblaba levemente.

Cuando fue momento el primero en lanzarse al ataque fue Ozai quien con una tremenda fuerza estocó a su hijo, este con sus pocas fuerzas por poco no logró absorber toda la fuerza del impacto entre sus espadas, no cabía duda de que el joven príncipe había actuado en un momento de impulso al ofender a su padre pues ahora no se veía tan fácil enfrentarlo y salir bien librado.  
Zuko era rápido esquivando cosa que solo hacía enfurecer más a Ozai quien solo atacaba a muerte.

— ¡Yo no he criado a un cobarde!— Exclamó con furía chocando su espada con la de su hijo sacando chispas— Ataca ¡demonios! ¡Ataca!

—No pienso atacarlo padre— Contestó el joven.

—Siempre has sido un cobarde— gruñó lanzando una estocada directa a su hombro.

El joven la cubrió por poco puesto que había logrado hacerle una pequeña cortada en el hombro, entonces el duelo se extendió con Zuko solo cubriendo y Ozai atacando cada vez más furiosamente, hasta que en cierto punto de la batalla el joven príncipe no podía continuar frenando los poderosos golpes de la espada de su progenitor.

Solo entonces Ozai atravesó el estomagó de su hijo hundiendo su hoja lo más profundo que logró abrazándolo, el joven príncipe se aferraba con fuerza a su padre y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, el rey solo se mantuvo helado, callado y sereno.

—Disculpa padre…— Murmuró Zuko.

—Quedas disculpado— Articuló Ozai.

Así fue como el poderoso Ozai asesinó a su hijo, quedando un solo sucesor de sangre directa al trono: Azula, su adorada hija, mientras que detrás de ella se posicionaba Lu Ten hijo del príncipe Iroh y general del reino.

Lo que se rumoreaba era que Ozai había sido frío e inclemente al matar a su hijo, la verdad era otra pues solo Jinora la supo al verlo acercarse al templo donde ella colocaba velas en el altar.

—Señor— Lo reverenció la sacerdotisa.

—Jinora— La miró el rey— ¿Se encuentra la sacerdotisa?

—Me temó que ha salido al pueblo señor ¿Necesita algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarle?— Lo observó con calma.

—No realmente a menos que tu estamento te permita confesarme— Admitió con una sonrisa decaída.

—Me lo permite señor, yo puedo confesarlo— Sonrió con calma.

—Entonces quiero confesarme con usted— Suspiró.

—Acompáñeme— Le pidió la sacerdotisa caminando al confesorio y suspiró al sentarse ella y persignarse.

—Ave maría prados— Murmuró el rey.

— Immaculata Conceptio est— Suspiró la ángel tratando de emitir toda la paz que su condición de ángel le otorgaba— Señor… comience, nuestro dios nos escucha por mí, instrumento de su voluntad.

—quiero pedir perdón… porque he pecado contra el señor, porque él lo ha visto él lo sabe que he reclamado la vida de mi hijo bajo mi espada— terminó la frase con la voz cortada— Porque con soberbia he dicho que no me importaba lo que hicieran con su cuerpo… Con orgullo le he ordenado a mi esposa que no vaya al entierro de un traidor.

— ¿Es tan difícil admitir que le duele con los demás?— Preguntó la sacerdotisa sintiendo como podía tocar el alma del rey.

—Lo es… Fui criado para no expresar debilidad ante nadie, para no mostrar piedad… gobernar con mano de acero como un maldito dios— Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos — Pero nada me preparó para esto…

—Nada prepara a un padre para ver la muerte de sus hijos— Suspiró la ángel.

—Siento rabia de pensar que esto ha sido mi culpa… quizás el ambicionaba el poder porque siempre le indique que así debía hacer, lo críe con mano tan dura que cause el odio de él… Lo presioné tanto que cuando pude pararlo no lo hice.

—Usted pensó que hacía lo mejor para él, pero un niño que crece sin cariño no tiene un futuro exacto…

—Ha sido mi culpa entera… No tendré perdón, pero aun así será un tormento ver todos los días ese lugar que él ocupaba en la mesa vacío, escuchar a mi esposa llorar hasta dormirse día tras días… mirar las pinturas en el palacio, todo me echa en cara su muerte… todo me condenará.— Sollozó con rabia golpeando el suelo— Quiero irme con él…

—Solo el señor puede darle el consuelo que necesita pero será con el tiempo— Suspiró la ángel— Pero puede compensar el daño que hizo con su hija que le queda.

—Es muy tarde— Suspiró.

—Nunca es tarde para demostrar amor y afecto a un hijo necesitado— Constató.

—El señor lo perdonará señor, pero debe ofrecer un Novenario con su familia al joven príncipe y rezar una cuarentena para el alma del difunto— Suspiró la ángel.

—El señor es grande— Murmuró el rey agachando la cabeza.

—Y bondadoso, sobre todo eso— Con sus dedos realizó una cruz en la cabeza del rey quien sintió la paz invadirlo de momento.

—Mil gracias— Se levantó el rey.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Capítulo IV: Salve La Reina

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

 **Notas De Autor:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo IV: Salve La Reina**

Los días comenzaron a pasar con el silencioso sabor del duelo en la familia real, de manera en la que tanto la demonio como la ángel se habían mantenido al margen, aunque seguían discutiendo entre ellas. Había cosas que no podían cambiar, más aún con personalidad tan distinta de ambos seres.

Los años comenzaron a traer el consuelo para el rey quien trataba a su hija con más dulzura de la habitual pero esta no estaba conforme, quería más y más, su corazón ambicioso quería más, era lo normal, tras haber sido criada bajo la premisa de que su hermano mayor sería quien portase la corona no era para menos que esta se encontrara ambicionando más cariño del que su padre podría dar.

A su edad de veinte años era ya candidata a casarse con un noble y olvidarse de sus planes de guerra y expansión, solo gobernar con un estúpido a su lado, cosa que la tenía más irritable que de costumbre hasta que mientras entrenaba con un muñeco de paja que destrozó con un hachazo una idea llegó a su mente.  
Se retiró el cabello húmedo de sudor de su rostro y clavó su hacha contra un tronco lanzándola estremeciendo al guardia al lado de este y comenzó a caminar hasta el santuario.

Gruñó al no encontrar a la demonio hasta mirarla en los jardines afilando una daga con suma calma.

—Sacerdotisa — La llamó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué necesita princesa?— suspiró sin despegar la mirada de su daga.

—Quiero hacer un trato con usted…

— ¿Así? Ahora tienes toda mi atención— La observó.

—Le doy mi alma… a cambio de su favor

—Eso me interesa, ¿Qué necesitas de mí? — Sonrió.

—Quiero asesinar a mi padre sin ser descubierta.

—Eso suena complicado, pero aguarde unos días y le conseguiré una manera adecuada para ello— Suspiró la demonio poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Espero con ansias— Terminó por decir y se fue a su entrenamiento.

La demonio pensó una manera de matar al rey sin comprometer su persona en ese reino, sin embargo por más que pensaba no encontraba como solucionar eso hasta que una brillante idea vino a su mente, que su ama reclamara el alma del rey para que muriera.

Entonces ese día por la noche salió a los campos de trigo, los atravesó para ir a el lugar de siempre, ese gran roble inclinado con largas raíces, quitó la cruz de su cuello y la volteó llenándola de su sangre en ese momento el dulce aroma a azufre lleno sus fosas nasales y sabía que ella estaba allí.

Vestida de negro con un hermoso vestido hasta la mitad de su muslo, su gran sonrisa y esa traviesa cola. Parada imponente con el tridente en sus manos mirándola con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mi Kuvira?— Preguntó con dulzura.

—Quisiera que usted se llevara el alma del rey— La miró.

— ¿A cambio de qué?— Interrogó.

—Del alma de la princesa— Suspiró.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero créeme te arrepentirás de aceptar ese trato— Chasqueó la lengua distraídamente— Pero siéntete libre de actuar a la altura de la situación— Sonrió con malicia— Haz que la princesa firme este contrato y al día siguiente el rey habrá muerto.

—Perfecto— Lo tomó en sus manos.

—Kuvira…— La observó la diabla— Da a saber tu identidad en el momento adecuado.

—Lo haré.

Asami desapareció dejando llamas y pasto calcinado en el lugar donde se encontraba, de manera en que Kuvira volvió al reino con el contrato en manos, y suspiro con tranquilidad al entrar al santuario y ver a la princesa allí.

— ¿Tienes una solución?— La observó.

—La tengo — Le mostró el contrato— Firma abajo y tú padre habrá muerto al día siguiente.

— ¿Así de fácil?— Interrogó con incredulidad.

—Así de fácil— Confirmó.

—Bien— Tomó una pluma para firma el contrato a lo que Kuvira se lo alejó.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— Exigió saber la demonio.

—Firmo— Confirmó con el ceño fruncido.

—Así no— Hizo aparecer una pluma negra con destellos rojos y apareciendo sus garras tomó con fuerza la mano derecha de la princesa haciendo un corte con una de sus garras en la palma de su mano— Firmarás con eso.

—Cómo sea— Gruñó empapando la punta de la pluma con su sangre y comenzó a firmar— Listo.

—Bien, mañana por la mañana tú serás coronada reina— Tomó el contrato.

—Solo es como debe ser— Sentenció.

—Puede ser princesa— La miró Kuvira mientras esta se retiraba del templo.

La demonio pasó la noche mirando por la ventana, esa noche no podía dormir, aunque técnicamente ella no debía dormir pero lo hacía para experimentar sueños, dulces sueños a pesar de la maldad que corría por sus venas, amaba esa sensación de tranquilidad y libertad que le otorgaban los sueños.  
No solo eso, había algo en sus sueños que la hacía querer regresar siempre, una chica, una figura tan idílica era esa piel de chocolate ataviada en uniforme azul celeste con detalles de plata, su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y caminaba con el estilete a su cintura, le sonreía mientras ella se sonrojaba de manera tan sorprendente que hasta el habla se le iba de los nervios que sentía estando a su lado, a joven de ojos de zafiro la observaba y reía, pero no con burla ni malicia, lo hacía con sutileza y ternura, en realidad ella deseaba conocerla.

Conforme la noche avanzaba la única vela que iluminaba su habitación se derretía con lentitud, casi podría decir que le parecieron siglos a pesar de que ella debería tener al menos 60 años por el tiempo que había vivido, pero sin una sola arruga gracias a su naturaleza de demonio, continuaba manteniendo la frescura de sus 25 años que a veces podía hacerla confundirse con edades menores.  
Estaba esperando tan pacientemente que cuando era casi hora del desayuno pudo escucharlos, los pasos de los hombres en armaduras pesadas apuntándole con lanzas, ella solo sonrío, habían tardado mucho, tanto que pudo huir de así desearlo, pero quería quedarse para que aprendieran una lección.

—sacerdotisa Kuvira, queda usted arrestada por órdenes de la princesa Azula acusada del asesinato del Rey Ozai—La voz áspera del soldado ni siquiera la inmutó.

—Bien— musitó sin más y sonrió con descaro.

La pelinegra se levantó de la silla con calma y colocó las manos en alto para que los guardias procedieran a atar sus manos detrás de su espalda, no obstante podía percibir el miedo que poseían los guardias que la escoltaban por los corredores del enorme castillo.

Uno de ellos de la misma estatura de la demonio, nariz prominente y complexión robusta pero fornida clavaba con nerviosismo la punta de la lanza en su espalda baja haciéndola caminar más erguida de lo normal, pero en su intento de verse intimidador solo causó una risa de la mujer que hizo enojar al guardia.

—Te juro que no tendrás paz el día de tu muerte… Dime tú nombre y así terminaré de firmar tu condena— Gruñó.

—¡Ja¡ bruja yo estoy bajo la protección del señor— apretó más la lanza.— pero bien, te daré mi nombre, soy Ikeu, tú serás la que se pudrirá en el infierno.

—Ya lo veremos…

Los guardias la dejaron en una celda con sus manos sostenidas por grilletes, esperando una sentencia, mientras tanto Kuvira esperaba muy serena y tranquila la llegada de la princesa.  
El tiempo le paso tan lento, que solo estaban esos momentos del día en que entraban y la golpeaban pero en realidad eso no la inmutaba, le dolía ciertamente, pero lo que la hacía seguir allí era ver a la princesita, estaba deseosa de encontrarse con ella. Pasaron dos días antes de poder mirarla…

Entró a la celda altiva y poderosa con la corona sobre su cabeza, mirando a la demonio con superioridad, burla y un deje de asco. También notaba que la sonrisa en sus labios no le prometía absolutamente nada bueno, pero a pesar de todo la demonio sonrió igual de burlesca al verla.

—Al fin se digna su majestad a venir a verme— Sonrió— Que honor.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Luego de que asesinaras a mi querido padre— sonrió fríamente.

—Cierto… ¿Y que desea su majestad?— Sonrió mirándola con burla.

— ¡Respeta a tú reina escoria!— Exclamó con fuerza al soltar una bofetada contra la demonio.

Kuvira solo agachó el rostro soltando un potente gruñido a lo que Azula solo sujetó su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos manteniendo un rostro de frialdad y serenidad para comenzarle a hablar.

—Mí querida Kuvira… No quiero deshacerme de ti si eso piensas, he sabido evadir a los sabios pero ¿Sabes que me pasa contigo?— Limpió el hilo de sangre que había soltado su bofetada en el labio de la mujer— Te necesito más que nunca… En mis planes de conquista, serás como un genio para mí, me concederás lo que pida, sin chistar o sufrirás las consecuencias de tú atrevimiento conmigo… Soy capaz de torturarte de forma inigualables, ¿O te crees que no sé cómo herir a un demonio? He leído suficientes escrituras sagradas como para saber qué puedo hacer de ti lo que me plazca— Se acercó a su oído— Serás mi esclava, lo quieras o no.

—Eso quisieras tú— Comenzó a reír divertida.

La voz de la demonio se volvía cada vez más grave y áspera de manera en que resonaba en todos los calabozos y la princesa se alejó encolerizada de la chica preparada para atacarla, pero la sorpresa la invadió al ver que la demonio había dejado una nube de humo en su lugar, se percató entonces que su risa resonaba por encima de su cabeza mirando un murciélago que pronto se materializó a las espaldas de la ahora reina cubriendo la salida de la celda.

—Veo que estás ansiosa de morir— Sonrió con emoción la chica desenvainando su espada— Cuando termine contigo desearás jamás haber pisado este reino, te haré sufrir de maneras inimaginables.

La demonio solo dejó salir su verdadera imagen haciendo que la reina sonriera con aún más entusiasmo lanzándose con su espada en mano a atacarla, la demonio cubrió una envestida con la espada que iba directa a su cabeza con sus largas garras. Entonces después de destrabar su espada de las garras de la demonio comenzaron a luchar, mientras que la princesa comenzaba a cansarse de ese ritmo que mantenían de cubrir atacar logró clavar su espada en el hombro de la demonio.

Cuando sacó su espada del hombro de esta en un certero movimiento la clavó en su estómago, acercando más su cuerpo al de ella en un mortal abrazo, Azula sintió como el peso de la demonio iba cayendo en su cuerpo y como la demonio perdía la vida entonces soltó una risa complacida.

Fue entonces que los brazos de Kuvira se movieron tomándola por sorpresa guiando sus manos heladas a su cuello, su mirada fue de terror absoluto cuando se percató de que la demonio la miraba con satisfacción de como intentaba retirar sus manos de su mortífero agarre.

—Reina mía— Comenzó la demonio— Me temo que su alma me pertenece y como la ama y señora de usted la reclamo como mía para hacer el uso que mejor me convenga de ella— Río oscuramente mientras ejercía cada vez más fuerza en el agarre.

La princesa pataleaba desesperada y luchaba por soltarse de la demonio hasta que sintió el cuerpo pesado, muy pesado dejándose caer poco a poco en ese profundo abismo que había mientras su vida se le iba escapando gota a gota hasta que vio la luz, esa blanca y cegadora luz que la hacía sentir en completa paz pero no logró llegar a ella, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla cayó, un profundo vacío que le revolvía el estómago y después nada más que dolor, calor y desesperación.

Kuvira miró el cuerpo sin vida de Azula y lo dejó caer al suelo causando un sonido pesado como cuando cae un costal de patatas, se giró para abrir la celda con sus garras pero antes se sacó la espada del estómago apreciando el agudo dolor que la hizo sisear cual serpiente venenosa.  
Se acercó preparada para echar abajo las rejas cuando Jinora apareció frente a ella con las llaves en manos y le abrió la celda.

— ¿Ahora qué ocurre contigo?— Preguntó confundida Kuvira al mirar a la castaña esperando que saliera de la celda

—No pierdo nada ayudándote ahora— Desestimó alzando los hombros.

—Pero somos enemigas— Justificó.

—No somos enemigas, simplemente tú de alguna manera te interpones en mi camino pero no te odio… Solo odio a tu ama— Explicó— Además tú misión aquí terminó, he perdido esta batalla pero de alguna manera he ganado, guiaré a la reina Ursa para que pueda reestablecer el orden en este reino.

—Aún puedo causarte problemas angelito y créeme, no tendré reparos en desaparecerte de este plano para que renazcas— Gruñó.

—Lo sé Kuvira, pero yo solo te mataré a menos de que sea muy necesario— Se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos una en su hombro herido y otra en su estómago.

Kuvira intentó alejarse pero el agarre de la ángel era más fuerte, pronto su ser comenzó a sentirse invadido de esa luz que Jinora emanaba pero a la par de una calidez indescriptible, cerró los ojos al dejar de sentir dolor en sus heridas y dejó de luchar en contra de la más baja. Cuando a sensación de alivio desapareció quiso más, deseo mucho más, lo anheló, porque era tan reconfortante.

—Esta es la prueba de que solo peleo contigo porque tu así lo quieres— Suspiró alejándose de ella.

—Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver… Desafortunadamente yo no pienso igual— Sentenció

La observó cuidadosamente quitándose la cruz del cuello, se hizo una pequeña incisión en la palma de su mano con sus garras y allí colocó la cruz desapareciendo en ese momento.

Kuvira apareció de pie en un peñasco de piedra negra y miró el río de las almas perdidas contemplativa, era algo que de alguna manera le intrigaba.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo V: La Cacería

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

 **Notas De Autor:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo V: La Cacería**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuvira caminó por el infierno encontrándose en cada círculo a los bastos pecadores, entonces mientras descendencia por las entrañas de aquel valle de lágrimas y sufrimiento, justo en el círculo donde el suelo infértil se cubría de hielo inclemente se encontraba el hogar de todos los vengativos, caminó por las esculturas de hielo vivientes encontrando aquel ruin invierno eterno bello a pesar de tratarse de un castigo tan terrible, pues a diferencia los demás círculos aquel relucía entre la oscuridad y las esculturas de hielo daban un toque melancólico, admiró todas y cada uno de ellas con pasos lentos, además de cautelosos. Entonces un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente haciéndola reflexionar en algo. Ella debería estar en ese círculo, cumpliendo una eterna condena por sus crímenes en vida, pero no, había sido sacada de su penitencia para servir a los deseos de Asami.

Kuvira divago por las esculturas encontrando incluso rostros conocidos hasta que entre todos esos rostros imperturbables y eternos pudo vislumbrar a Azula convertida en una de las tantas figuras congeladas, estaba alejada de todas las demás figuras donde incluso era difícil caminar sin echarlas al suelo por accidente, entonces se dispuso a acercarse distraídamente, al estar frente a esta soltó su cálido aliento en el rostro de la perfecta belleza mortal de la ex monarca y limpió con su mano el hielo, miró a la joven encontrándose con el hecho de que movía los ojos desesperadamente.

Solo entonces Kuvira reaccionó reverenciándola antes de romper en carcajadas espectrales y burlescas, le hacía muchísima gracia todo lo que había sucedido.

Entonces abandonó el lugar de las estatuas con una sonrisa complacida y saltó desde ese círculo a la plataforma de ónix que se encontraba rodeada de magma volcánico.

—Mi señora— Se reverenció con respeto.

Asami solo la miró divertida le pidió con una seña de manos que se pusiera de pie y se sentó en su trono de obsidiana con las piernas cruzadas.

—Debes ir al reino Hawa, tú misión será lograr acusar a todos los ángeles que habitan allí de brujería.

—Suena interesante— Sonrió.

—Te enviaré como la nueva general del reino en tu puesto debes ganarte la confianza de la iglesia antes de comenzar a acusar a los de brujería, condenarás al pueblo entero al convencerlos de que hacen lo correcto asesinando a sus queridos ángeles.

Así Kuvira llegó a Hawa como una joven capitana hija del capitán que había muerto en el último intento por salvar su reino, Kuvira lucía una figura menos fornida de lo que normalmente era, no obstante seguía conservando una imponente altura, su piel era ligeramente morena, ojos verdes afilados y cabello negro suelto únicamente con dos trenzas a sus costados de la cabeza que evitaban que su cabello le estorbara en el rostro al momento de entablar una lucha.

De camino de la ciudadela al palacio era capaz de escuchar los murmullos detrás de su espalda, sonrió de medio lado, ya sabría cómo controlar la situación, solo necesitaba presentarse ante el rey Aang, un hombre alto y calvo, con una barba castaña ligeramente espesa, a la par de unos profundos ojos azules.

—Me alegra verla comandante Kuvira— La saludó el hombre ataviado en joyas— Además de que lamento la muerte de su padre, pero puedo decirle con certeza que su padre murió de forma honorable.

—Gracias por sus condolencias alteza, pero me temo que por muy dolido que este mi corazón mi deseo es acabar con esta cruel guerra antes de que cobre más vidas—Inclinó la cabeza.

—Eres tan valiente como tú padre me había contado— Admitió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mil gracias señor, pero pienso demostrárselo en batalla —Aseguró.

—Excelente, entonces siéntete libre de comenzar con tus labores— Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza — Tienes mi bendición.

—Señor, si es el caso quisiera marchar ahora mismo a batalla, he conseguido un numeroso ejército para reforzar nuestro número de soldados, estos hombres están dispuestos a pelear bajo el nombre de su alteza con tal de recuperar sus tierras que les han sido robadas por el reino de Hariq— Sonrió.

—Proceda capitana, a estas alturas me arriesgaré a confiar en usted completamente— Asintió el rey.

—Verá que yo traeré la victoria a sus puertas— Aseguró.

—Eso espero— Suspiró el hombre.

Kuvira se retiró con una sonrisa en labios y con porte altivo. Llegó a la ciudadela donde la esperaba el ejército del rey y los hombres que ella había "reclutado" siendo que no eran nada más que esbirros creados bajo su propia mano con cadáveres y almas sedientas de sangre.  
Los hombres del rey la seguían de cerca con cierta cautela, la miraban con precaución y hablaban por lo bajo, así fue hasta el atardecer que ella ordenó parar a descansar.

Kuvira se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando su propia fogata hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz profunda y grave.

—Princesita, lamento interrumpirte pero me temo que yo daré las órdenes aquí— Sentenció un hombre calvo frente a ella, estaba acompañado de una mujer sumamente alta y otro hombre delgado y moreno.

— ¿Con permiso de quién?— Se paró de su lugar a hacerles frente.

—De todo el ejercito que no desea seguir tus órdenes, no pensamos seguir a una mujer que no se ha esforzado nada para llegar a ese puesto— Sentenció.

—Excelente, si lo que desean es que les demuestre que estoy calificada te reto a ti y a tu dúo de borregos a un duelo— Sonrió— Aunque acostumbro saber el nombre de las personas que venzo.

—Ya quisieras chiquilla, pero está perfecto, lo que tú deseas es morir y gustosos te daremos una muerte piadosa— Sonrió el hombre— Soy Zaheer, ellos son Ghazan y P'li

—Perfecto, al amanecer los veré a los tres para derrotarlos— sonrió.

—bien…

Los tres se fueron dejando a Kuvira analizando sus movimientos, con solo unos segundos mirándolos ya conocía como pelearían y cuáles serían sus debilidades que los llevarían a la muerte.

Kuvira se quedó toda la noche pensando como derrotarlos a los tres de la manera más adecuada hasta que el sol salió por el horizonte, cuando caminó por las tiendas se percató que todos los soldados estaban más que preparados para ver el duelo cosa que si bien no la sorprendía del todo la había tomado desapercibida.

Se acercó donde esos tres y se paró frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada orgullosa.

—No pensé que tuvieras tantas agallas chiquilla— La miró Zaheer con paz.

—Y yo tampoco lo pensé de ustedes — Contesto con serenidad— Así que ¿De qué manera pelearán?

—Pelearemos a puño limpio— Sonrió Ghazan— Claro que si a la niña de papá no le importa

—Perfecto, aunque con franqueza puedo decirles que esperaba un duelo de espadas, no pensé que le tenían miedo a los cuchillos— Sonrió.

—Podemos hacerlo si lo deseas, aunque no pensamos que quisieras morir tan pronto— Sonrió P'li.

—Excelente— Caminó al extremo del circulo que habían formado los soldados entorno a los cuatro, suspiró profundamente y desenvainó su espada.

La espada de Kuvira se trataba de una espada larga y de hoja completamente oscura, mientras que la empuñadura terminaba con un pico que sobresalía peligrosamente, mientras que los tres soldados tenían estiletes comunes y corrientes.

Los cuadro usaban una pesada armadura de malla de acero que aunque limitaba ligeramente sus movimientos los protegía de manera adecuada, así mismo Kuvira era la única que portaba el estandarte real con bordados de oro.

Los cuatro esperaron a que uno de los guardias diera señal para que comenzaran a pelear, que por supuesto se trataba de uno de los hombres de Kuvira, cuando dio la señal Ghazan, Zaheer y P'Li se mantuvieron en su lugar como esperando la primer acción de Kuvira. Esta se mantuvo en posición defensiva media con su espada analizando a sus enemigos, pronto notó muchas cosas: Zaheer respiraba anómalamente debía mantenerse herido en la zona del tórax, así mismo Ghazan chuequeaba casi imperceptiblemente de la pierna izquierda cosa que denotaba una herida antigua quizás de un par de años y que salía a relucir cada que le sobre exigía a su cuerpo, sin embargo hasta el momento no había encontrado una debilidad que le asegurara la victoria sobre P'Li y vaya que eso le frustraba de alguna manera.

Kuvira sonrió de medio lado escogiendo como su primer rival a P'Li, la demonio prefería pelear con una persona de la cual desconocía sus habilidades antes de alguien a quien ya había descifrado, razón por la cual levantó su espada para asestar un golpe recto con la espada en el pecho de la mujer alta la cual solo bloqueó colisionando ambos aceros. P'Li empujó con su espada a Kuvira enviándola al suelo causando los vítores de los hombres y mujeres a sus alrededores.

La de ojos oliva se levantó de inmediato evitando un ataque que iba directo a su corazón guardando una distancia prudente entre la su adversaria y ella, entonces mientras pensaba una manera de atacarla esta interrumpió sus pensamientos lanzando estocadas a diestra y siniestra, desequilibrándola cada que detenía los fuertes golpes, porque aunque pareciera sorprendente la mujer a pesar de su delgada complexión poseía una fuerza brutal que al chocar espadas una con la otra producía chispas.

P'Li alcanzó en el momento a hacerle una cortada en la clavícula a Kuvira quien apretó los dientes, empujando a su rival de su cuerpo, entonces como si las cosas no fueran tan mal sonrió con burla, había encontrado su punto débil, la mujer sujetaba la espada con ambas manos y cuando probaban fuerzas sudaba de la frente y las manos lo más probable es que fuese por dolor en una de sus muñecas. Kuvira ahora conocía un punto débil y lo explotaría hasta vencer, siendo que había hecho creer a su rival que era débil, ¿Por qué después de todo se dejaría vencer por un mortal teniendo todas sus habilidades?

La sonrisa de la pelinegra no pudo ser más estremecedora para su rival quien al notarla supo que algo andaba mal, fue entonces que se lanzó dando estocadas a diestra y siniestra en contra de ella, P´Li comenzó a bloquear y no tenía palabras para describir el dolor que atacaba su muñeca izquierda, solo podía presionar la mandíbula con fuerza bloqueando cada golpe mortal.  
Cuando la de ojos oliva fue empujada hacía atrás por la alta mujer, Kuvira volvió a acercarse decidí a terminar con ese estira y afloja, estocando de manera vertical directo a uno de los hombros de P'Li chocando espadas cuando la mujer cubrió el ataque luchando con empujones para dominar la estocada que tras los empujones ya iba dirigida a su estómago, la más alta solo trataba de contener a la otra quien empujaba con fuerza la hoja de su espada hasta que su muñeca no resistió más siendo empujada contra el suelo.  
Miró a su rival, había perdido su espada por lo cual solo la miró orgullosa a los ojos aceptando su final, Kuvira levantó su espada preparada para decapitarla pero solo golpeó su nuca con la empuñadura de su espada dejándola inconsciente.

En silencio dejó que unos soldados tomarán el cuerpo inconsciente y se volteó contra sus adversarios restantes los cuales corrieron en su contra a la par con sus espadas en alto, Kuvira solo sonrió esquivándolos con rapidez con un giro.  
Ghazan y Zaheer estaban frente a ella mirándola analizando sus movimientos y la intensión de estos, Kuvira bajo su espada engreídamente y se abrió de brazos provocándolos a ambos, estos se lanzaron en su contra Zaheer contra su abdomen y Ghazan a su corazón.  
Kuvira solo esquivó hacía atrás causando que en los dos choques de espadas Ghazan clavara su estilete en el hombro de Zaheer por la inclinación que tomó su cuerpo al flexionar sus piernas para el ataque.

— ¡Imbécil!— Aulló de dolor el hombre calvo.

—No ha sido mi culpa— Se justificó el hombre— Te interpusiste.

—Ve por ella ¡Estúpido!— Bramó sujetando su hombro.

Ghazan se volteó contra Kuvira la cuál reía con cinismo y levantó su espada al verlo dejándose atacar solo cubriendo los movimientos del moreno. Cuando este corrió en su dirección con la espada inclinada a su estómago solo pudo cubrir ejerciendo resistencia a la embestida, puesto que Ghazan estaba inclinado a su costado aprovechando para golpear su cuerpo justo en el hígado causando que la mujer se esforzara en no doblarse del dolor para evitar la estocada que se mantenía en tensión. Kuvira en ese momento solo atinó a arriesgarse a patear de lado una de las piernas de Ghazan el cual se tiró de lado por el dolor liberando a Kuvira de la especie de llave en la que se encontraba.

La de cabellos negros aprovechó para entonces lanzarse en contra del hombre delgado atacándolo con fuerza tan intensa que lograba hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos. En un tambaleo que este dio cortó su pierna adolorida haciéndolo quejarse del dolor aprovechando el momento para dirigir su espada al estómago de este, aunque Ghazan no se mantuvo quieto y clavó su espada en la pierna de Kuvira mientras esta lo apuñalaba.

La mujer se quejó del dolor alejándose con rapidez del hombre de cabellos largos quien cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—Faltas solo tú— Sonrió Kuvira girándose con Zaheer— Disfrutaré como no tienes idea el matarte.

—Inténtalo, no seré tan fácil como ellos— Se lanzó a atacarla el hombre.

Una embestida brutal la hizo caer al suelo, quejándose de un dolor intenso en las costillas donde tenía una cortada que le traspasaba ahora el pecho. Kuvira se impulsó para levantarse, no iba a ser vencida tan rápido como él pensaba que lo haría.

Entonces sonrió, notó que ese hombre era tan rápido como si volara y tan fuerte que cada golpe lograba sacudirla ferozmente, no encontrando otro remedio comenzó a correr para taclearlo, al momento que el colocó la espada para cubrir el golpe Kuvira saltó para aterrizar con su peso sobre el hombre logrando tumbarlo en el suelo quedando encima de él forcejeando con ambas espadas.

Kuvira aprovechando la ventaja que tenía comenzó a presionar los costados del hombre con sus rodillas haciéndolo hacer una mueca de dolor pero la mujer no iba a ceder.

Solo en ese momento Zaheer se distrajo escuchando la voz de la mujer que amaba. P'Li comenzaba a despertar con dificultad, la demonio aprovechó ese descuido para hacerlo perder su arma y entonces clavó su espada en su pecho varias veces.

Kuvira dejó los cuerpos inmóviles detrás de sí y miró a la alta mujer quien sujetada por sus soldados poseídos trataba de acercarse a ella.

— ¡Lo mataste! ¡Maldita!— Gritó con molestia mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a galoparse en sus ojos— ¡Te mataré! Te voy a matar— Rugió con voz gutural.

—En realidad, me vas a servir —Le advirtió susurrando en su oído— Aunque tú no lo desees así— Sonrió alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a los demás soldados— ¡He matado a los que cuestionaban mi mando!— Exclamó— Si alguien tiene más dudas de porque debo guiar yo como capitana, hable ahora o cualquier muestra de rebeldía será fuertemente castigada— Los escrutó en silencio.

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse por todo el batallón hasta que un hombre alto y fornido reverenció a Kuvira.

—Nuestra lealtad esta con usted capitana— La observó con respeto.

Los demás soldados imitaron las acciones del que se atrevió a hablar causando la sonrisa de Kuvira.

— ¿Cómo pueden seguirla?— Exclamó P'Li furia— Traidores, ella no tiene derecho de guiarnos, es débil.

—Tan débil que logré derrotarte y no te he matado por piedad— Advirtió la mujer con rostro glaciar— Sigamos camino y por favor amordácenla, no quiero seguir escuchándola, me pone de mal humor.

— ¡Déjenme, malditos, ya verán!— Gruñó con fuerza.

Kuvira comenzó a reír con una sonrisa perversa y para movilizar al ejército que cargaba detrás. Estaba ansiosa de que la guerra comenzara.

Siguieron su camino hasta el anochecer cuando todos ya dormían en sus carpas Kuvira tuvo a P'Li frente a ella y tomó dos pendientes con una piedra rojiza además de un pico afilado y perforó primero el lóbulo izquierdo de la mujer más alta, esta exclamó con dolor.

P'Li estaba abrumada por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir y como su carne adolorida se curaba sola absorbiendo los pequeños pedazos de metal como si los pendientes fueran parte de su ser, se movía frenéticamente tratando de soltarse de su ataduras hasta que finalmente se sintió tan débil que miraba a media luz.

Kuvira la miraba con intensidad, esos ojos verdes que de la nada centellaron con el fuego de mil soles, era algo que apenas podía creer, entonces esa figura tan humana de esa mujer que hasta el momento observaba con odio cambio, se horrorizó al descubrir la verdad de esa persona.

—Bruja… ¡Eres una bruja!— Exclamó con horror— ¿Qué me has hecho?— Exigió saber mirando a la demonio.

—Nada tan malo, ahora necesito acabar de quebrar tu voluntad para que esto pueda funcionar— Explicó acercándose a acariciar el rostro de la mujer— Así que… Comencemos — Sonrió con crueldad.

.

.

* * *

Nadie sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero lo cierto es que la general Kuvira logró romper las filas de soldados enemigos que defendían con recelo el reino de Hariq, tras liberar las ciudades de Yang y Hawk que estaban bajo el dominio de la nación de los dragones.

La fuerza del ejercito de Kuvira fue tan enorme que devastó el reino por completo tras una semana de campañas, a la par que destacó un guerrera, tan alta e imponente como una muralla, P´Li la guerrera más fiel a la general que si bien no empezaron con el mejor pie terminó poniéndose a sus órdenes.

Así fue como Kuvira junto a su ejército regresaron llenos de júbilo con la cabeza del rey Iroh II señor de Hariq a Hawa, libres, felices, disfrutando su victoria.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y ellas dando paso a los meses que se cernieron sobre los ciudadanos tan rápido que las fiestas decembrinas llamaron a la puerta con prontitud. La general era venerada y respetada incluso por el propio Rey, puesto que había logrado lo que nadie, la victoria imposible, le llamaron a su gran hazaña.

Pronto al llegar nuevamente las primaveras la general fue nombrada consejera oficial del rey Aang, quien se permitió guiar por la sabiduría de la joven mujer, más aún cuando al reino llegó el gran rumor de que las brujas comenzaban a tomar presencia entre los pobladores del reino de Hawa, así fue como Kuvira por su agudeza para detectar a estos seres le fue encomendada la tarea de comenzar la cacería de brujas.

Kuvira era una figura tan respetada que incluso la iglesia se inclinaba a sus acusaciones, había comenzado a investigar la presencia de estos seres jurando al pueblo liberarlos del mal que significaban.

Todo comenzó cuando muchos de los niños del pueblo habían comenzado a desaparecer, los padres angustiados nunca supieron que pasó con ellos hasta que la general dando un paseo entró a la panadería de la vieja Margaret, una mujer que todos describían como angelical y amable, la general compraría galletas, pero al ver que algo estaba mal noqueó a la repostera y entró a la bodega de la panadería, allí cubierta por sacos de harina una puerta de madera la llevó hasta un cuarto escondido donde los niños yacían atrapados en jaulas y los restos de sangre se mezclaban con masas que la panadera horneaba.

Y esa era solo una de las muchas historias de las grandes capturas de brujas que tomaban lugar en los bares cercanos y las escuelas del reino, las brujas estaban presentes y solo Kuvira podía salvarlos, sin ella estarían perdidos.

Una joven que era la encargada de la biblioteca había escuchado el revuelo desde que volvió a ese su tan preciado pueblo, estaba asombrada pero sobre todo preocupada por la naturaleza del asunto, ya que ella sabía algo que todos los demás no.

Jinora era una joven muy alegre hija de un hombre del campo que todos los días trabajaba muy duro pero que siempre volvía a casa con una enorme sonrisa, ella al igual que su padre era el reflejo de la santidad, puesto que padre e hija eran buenos cristianos que iban cada domingo a misa y cada tarde al rosario. Practicantes de la palabra del señor muy devotos pues compartían lo que tenían con su prójimo e incluso su hogar era una posada para viajeros necesitados de donde pasar la noche sin pedir nada a cambio. Además de que era bien sabido por los pobladores que si un día no tenían nada de comer esta humilde familia les obsequiaba sin pensarlo pan, estofado o lo que estuviesen comiendo.

Jinora caminó hasta la biblioteca y abrió las puertas como cada mañana, las personas no eran muy adeptas de visitar la biblioteca motivo por el cual normalmente esta se encontraba solitaria la gran mayoría del día hasta que los maestros, algunos funcionarios o jóvenes asistían cayendo la tarde.

Aprovechando su soledad esta joven normalmente se le encontraba leyendo o limpiando los amplios estantes, no era como que fuese malo pero se rumoreaba que ella era tan buena que era imposible que fuese un simple mortal, si no que esta se trataba de un ángel que había encarnado de una pareja de personas tan buenas como recompensa del mismo dios por su buen comportamiento con sus hermanos terrenales.

No era extraño para ella ver a los niños acercarse a ella preguntándole por sus alas o su corona que irradiaba luz. Jinora solo negaba y les decía que era tan terrenal como ellos.

Esa misma mañana la general se acercaba a la biblioteca con paso apresurado, abrió las enormes puertas con prisa y miró por toda la biblioteca, se encontraba vacía en su totalidad con excepción claro de la muchacha que se acercaba al recibidor con una pila de libros pendiendo de sus brazos.

La mujer esperó a que la joven terminara con su labor y cuando pudo apreciarla sin que nada evitara su contacto visual sonrió satisfecha.

—Querida Jinora, pensé que habías muerto con el reino de Hariq— Sonrió.

—Y yo pensaba que te encontrabas en otro lugar— Mencionó con franqueza— Lo triste es que sigues aquí con tus malas intenciones disfrazadas de buenas acciones.

—Claro, soy una buena samaritana ahora, ¿No te has enterado?— Se acercó a está tomando un libro para hojearlo— Soy una cazadora de brujas— Expresó casi con aburrimiento.

—Cazadora de ángeles querrás decir— Gruñó con odio— Has comenzado a cazar a los míos en su forma terrenal, desgraciada.

—Bueno, ángeles, brujas, ¿Qué tanta diferencia existe?— Sonrió con astucia— Lo cierto es que casi termino de matarlos, solo me quedan tres en este reino— Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona— Y tú serás la última— Sentenció.

—No si yo puedo detenerte— Aseguró

—Ya lo veremos— Dejó un libro sobre la pila de estos que comenzó a arder— Por dios que torpe soy.

—Lárgate de mi biblioteca, no eres bienvenida aquí— La miró con odio.

—Nos vemos Jinora— Se despidió con calma retirándose del recinto.

.

.

* * *

Nadie sabía que ocurría, con las brujas, estas eran capturadas por los soldados y llevadas a la catedral, pero lo demás era información clasificada.

Kuvira entró por una de las puertas traseras de la catedral abriéndose paso por el interior de esta hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de roble negro por donde pasó bajando escaleras llegando a las catacumbas del reino.

En estas había celdas y una enorme sala de donde provenían agónicos gritos que podrían perturbar a la persona más fuerte del mundo, se adentró en esta cámara donde yacía una mujer de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, sus ojos zafiro miraban con desesperación a todos lados hasta que la enfocó.

La general solo se inclinó hacia ella haciendo que su verdugo una mujer alta con dos pendientes rojos se alejara ligeramente.

—Dime… ¿Te sientes más flexible?— acaricio sus brazos extendidos por el potro— Según sabía eras una bufona muy flexible, así que esto debe estar siendo pan comido para ti, mi querida Malina, aunque claro antes de pasar a las cortes como condesa.

—No te diré ni una sola palabra— La miró con el sudor aperlando su rostro, su voz arrastrada permitía notar que la ángel estaba muy cansada.

—No es tan difícil, solo debes decirme el paradero de los dos ángeles restantes— Se acercó a verla más directamente— Estoy de muy buen humor hoy, así que si me informas su paradero te dejaré ir, quién sabe quizás puedas avisar a tu amo— Sonrió burlona.

—Tú no cumplirás tu palabra, conozco a los tuyos demonio y no eres la primera que me tortura— Exclamó con odio.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo el día para obtener sus nombres mortales— Se separó de ella y se colocó guantes y un mandil de cuero— Así podremos conocernos más, será interesante…

.

.

* * *

Lo cierto era que Malina nunca fue una persona mala era una condesa pero sus inicios fueron los de una sirviente más que entretenía a los altos funcionarios de la corte con canciones que hablaban de ángeles y demonios en guerra y como estos habitaban el mundo humano, entre sus actos había obras de teatro e incluso marionetas.

Malina siempre fue una joven hermosa que solo ayudaba a que la compañía para que trabajaba fuera siempre tan reconocida y que esto permitiera que los espectadores de sus actos mantuvieran bien centrada su atención en ella y sus palabras, aunque se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo a las miradas lascivas de los hombres.

Su misión era llenar de luz el camino de los niños, hombres y mujeres que la miraran en cada acto, fue por eso que ella renació en una compañía de teatro de padres humildes pero sumamente amorosos, a pesar de todo nunca le faltó nada.

Tal fue el destino que descubrió que su misión era casarse con el Lord Unalaq quien quedó prendado de ella desde la primera vez que la miró, este era un hombre muy atractivo y educado que tenía ya por costumbre obsequiarle hermosos ramos de flores silvestres de las distintas épocas que vivían y en invierno le invitaba una taza de chocolate o de té. Era claro que se enamoraría, además de su caballerosidad, descubrió que era un hombre muy solitario con un pasado lleno de penumbras y entonces supo que su misión era guiarlo, amarlo… Ser su esposa.

Eran jóvenes, dos enamorados recién casados y concibieron hermosos mellizos que llamaron Eska y Desna, dos niños de piel tostada hermosos y muy amados por ambos, Malina siempre se sintió agradecida con la vida por permitirle tener la dicha de ser madre y principalmente de que su amo le permitiera disfrutar de los placeres de los mortales, tales como la alegría de dar luz a un hijo. Y aunque Eska y Desna fueran mitad ángel y mortal, poseerían su don de alegrar los corazones de los demás.

Hacía tan solo seis meses desde que tuvo a sus bellos mellizos, tenía miedo, Unalaq sabía que su mujer era un ángel y que hacía un par de años la cacería de brujas se había intensificado en manos de la general Kuvira, quien cazaba no brujas, cazaba ángeles, a todos sus amigos que habitaban para hacer el bien al igual que ella.

—Tengo miedo Unalaq…— Admitió acariciando el pelo de su adorada hija— Y si yo soy la siguiente.

—No lo serás, yo te protegeré— Afirmó abrazándola protectoramente mientras sostenía al varón.

—No… Te matarán, a ti y a nuestros pequeños— Negó con prontitud— Tú debes irte, cuando veas la multitud enfurecida viniendo a nuestro hogar tomarás a Eska y Desna y te iras a otro pueblo, yo huiré para darles más tiempo.

—Malina — Se posicionó delante de ella— Mírame… No vendrán por ti, estoy seguro.

—No lo estés mi amado… Esa mujer es un demonio y estoy segura de que no descansará hasta exterminarnos a todos de Hawa— Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos— Solo… Salva a nuestros pequeños, ellos no tienen la culpa de la guerra que se cierne sobre mi especie, ni tu tampoco cariño— Acarició su rostro con dulzura.

—Lo haré… Prometo que cuidaré de nuestros pequeños siempre— Se acercó y la beso con dulzura y después beso en la frente a su hija y luego la de su hijo.

Tras ese momento en que Unalaq le prometió cuidar a Eska y Desna ese día llegó, al pasar ocho meses más, llamaron a su puerta podía escuchar las voces que rodeaban su hogar, Unalaq había salido por una ventana trasera y ella abrió la puerta para enfrentarlos. Se sentía valiente pues había besado y abrazado por última vez a su marido y a sus hijos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Miró al conjunto de personas paradas frente a su hogar.

—Señora Malina, usted está acusada de crímenes de brujería y por eso será llevada ante el clérigo para que estos decidan si es usted inocente o no— Dijo una mujer alta, más alta que ella, P'Li era la representante de la desgracia pues bajo órdenes de la general se llevaba a los acusados a cumplir su destino.

—Adelante— Extendió sus manos sabiendo que iban a llevársela, lo supo desde que esa inhumana cacería había comenzado.

Malina lo sabía, no iba a tener un juicio justo, la iban a torturar porque la palabra de la general siempre era acertada, al menos para los mortales quienes de saber que estaban haciendo su matarían a sí mismos del arrepentimiento.

Fue encadenada en cuanto llegaron a esa sala de torturas y esa mujer alta se dedicó a atormentarla de manera inimaginables, desde azotes que abrían inclementemente su carne, hasta quemaduras con hierros al rojo vivo. Su cuerpo se fue debilitando terriblemente que de no ser un ángel quizás hubiese muerto al primer día de todo el dolor que su débil cuerpo procesaba.

Cuando P'Li la dejó descansar estaba colgando de grilletes sujetos al techo y recargo su cabeza contra uno de sus brazos mirando el suelo, esperaba que Unalaq estuviese ahora muy lejos de Hawa, que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo de los demonios, porque su guerra sería eterna pero al menos tenía la dicha de que pelearía contra ellos hasta el final de todo.

Al que pensó era el día siguiente su sesión de torturas comenzó de nuevo y terminó en el potro con sus piernas clamando por alivio de la forma brutal en que sus extremidades eran jaladas.

Entonces en su dolor la miró, Kuvira en persona, su aura era despreciable y completamente oscura, comprendió al cruzar palabras con ella que su tortura apenas comenzaba.

Sufrió como nunca en su eternidad pensó hacerlo, tortura física y mental a niveles tan altos que solo podía gritar y jadear exhausta, ya no estaba en el potro sus manos estaban encadenadas arriba de su cabeza, colgaba de los grilletes con dolor, mientras que sentía escurrir el sudor entremezclado con la sangre de su cuerpo al frío suelo de roca.

La demonio le sonrió satisfecha, le había arrancado las uñas de su pies, había quemado sus piernas y azotado su cuerpo, nunca había imaginado que su muerte se iba a retrasar para sufrir de esa manera.

—Bien, Malina— Le miró con calma y sujeto su rostro para que esta la mirara— ¿Ahora me dirás quiénes son tus dos compañeros que aún no conozco?

La mujer trató de enfocar al demonio e intentó contestar pero no lograba que en su mente se formaran palabras coherentes.

Kuvira solo sonrió ampliamente y limpió una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Malina.

— ¿O quieres que traiga a tus niños? Apuesto a que serían un excelente alimento para Cervero— Sonrió la mujer

—No te atrevas…— Murmuró con cansancio.

—Lo haré si no me dices lo que quiero saber— La miró— Sabes, tengo una esclava con la que puedo comunicarme a partir de su alma, ella se retiró cuando comencé a torturarte y siguió a tu marido de cerca, está viendo ahora mismo a tu esposo y a tus hijos, una orden mía bastará para que me traiga a todos aquí.

—No lo hagas— Trató de luchar contra sus ataduras pero fue inútil.

—Dime lo que quiero saber ahora Malina— La sujetó por el cuello— ¿Dónde están los otros dos ángeles?— Exigió saber.

—Ellos… Son Sokka el pescador y el ministro Kuruk— Confesó mirando a la demonio.

—Muchas gracias…— Sonrió— Ahora morirás ahogada en el río, agradece que no te voy a quemar, es una muerte buena. — Salió de la mazmorra con una risa demoniaca.

.

* * *

Lo cierto era que estaba cumpliendo perfectamente su misión de eliminar a los ángeles de esa tierra, se sentía bastante satisfecha con ello. Kuvira pasó a una posada a comer, siendo demonio no tenía la necesidad de alimentarse, sin embargo a veces extrañaba sus hábitos humanos.

Se sentó en la barra y cuando iba a ordenar una ternera asada con una cerveza su sangre hirvió al ver a la tabernera, una mujer de cabellos negros, piel ligeramente tostada y ojos tan similares a los suyos, le sonreía con burla, se burlaba de ella y finalmente apoyó sus manos delante de donde estaba sentada en la barra.

—Querida Kuvira, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— Sonrió y se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Gruñó mirándola— Yo te maté.

—Así es Kuvira, pero yo te maté primero y regresaste, así que ahora que ésta libre de ángeles vine, como muchos demonios— Suspiró— Debo agradecerte, después de todo no has sido una completa decepción.

—Lárgate de mí vista— Amenazó

— ¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a tú madrastra favorita?— Sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Lárgate— Volvió a repetir.

La mujer solo se quedó mirando más sarcasmo a la chica hasta que esta se levantó con molestia y salió de la taberna acomodando su túnica con indignación.

La demonio solo podía pensar con furia en como esa mujer estaba viva y al aprovechar el atardecer de ese día se encaminó a los campos de trigo donde se arrancó la cruz del cuello para clavarse a sí misma las uñas en la palma de la mano y llenar de sangre la cruz.

Apretando las mandíbulas y esperando a la mujer del averno respiraba con pesadez sintiendo como de su fosas nasales podía salir fuego como si de un dragón se tratara.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta Kuvira? — La miró la mujer de los cuernos acariciando su cola.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Suyin aquí?— Gruñó caminando con enojo a ella.

—Tiene el mismo derecho de estar aquí que tú— Suspiró y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Yo la maté, estoy segura, vi cómo murió! — La tomó del cuello— ¡Quiero que se vaya!

—No puedo hacer eso, ella es un demonio y tiene bastantes motivos para estar aquí, en realidad todo este reino se llenará de demonios, por eso tu misión fue exterminar a los ángeles de aquí— Suspiró como si el hecho de que Kuvira la ahorcara no le afectara.

— ¡Me queda solo un ángel! Así que ¡Deseo que vaya!— Exigió.

—No— Sentenció— Yo doy las órdenes aquí Kuvira— Apareció detrás de la mujer de ojos color aceituna.

Pateó con fuerza la espalda de la demonio enviándola algunos metros lejos, la demoniaca mujer solo caminó donde impacto su demonio y pisó su cuello con su tacón.

—Debes comprender algo… Yo mando, Tú Kuvira obedeces ¿Me entendiste?— Exclamó con voz cavernosa— Así que o me obedeces sin importar a quien ponga en este reino desolado o te enviaré al círculo donde perteneces por desobedecerme ¿Entendido?— Presionó aún más fuerte su cuello.

La mujer solo se removió con desesperación intentando quitársela de encima descubriendo rápidamente que era inútil pelear contra ella ya qué se trataba de su ama, a decir verdad.

—Si— Masculló.

—Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos— Dejó pisarla y sonrió— Ahora mata a la ángel que te queda, no quiero que me llames hasta que tú misión sea cumplida.

Este solo desapareció dejando una estela de fuego y a una furiosa demonio que a pasos rápidos se encaminó a la cabaña donde habitaba la ángel.

.

* * *

Habían sido largas semanas, desde la muerte de Malina sus esperanzas se venían abajo, no podía hacer nada más que mirar como sus amigos eran sacrificados de esa manera tan cruel.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fue quemado vivo, ahogado, ahorcado o simplemente su cuerpo era lanzado a una pila de heno cuando habían muerto a causa del dolor.

Los pobladores desafortunadamente se encontraban muy conformes con ello, por no decir que felices de que otra "bruja" más desapareciera y dejara de amenazar a sus familias, así que no le quedaba de otra más que mantener un perfil bajo hasta que Kuvira se decidiera a acabar con ella.

¿Huir? Esa no era la opción, solo sería continuar esa cacería que tanto las caracterizaba, ¿Tenía miedo? Claro que lo tenía, pocas veces en sus miles de años había tenido que morir y casi todas esas veces había sido rápido y sin dolor y aunque tenía la alianza con su amo, temía no volver a renacer, temía terminar sumida en el oráculo sin posibilidad de regresar… Los ángeles también tenían temores.

Usaba un vestido amarillo sencillo con un listón rojo que enmarcaba su cintura, en sus brazos cargaba unos cuantos libros que leería, los últimos días fingía dormir pero lo que en realidad hacía era pasar la noche entera leyendo, estaba inquieta.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar buscar su espada en su cintura por reflejo maldiciendo el hecho de que su forma humana no tuviese la ventaja de cargar con una.

Los libros cayeron al suelo y sus puños se cerraron con frustración corriendo a liberar al hombre que era su padre, este se encontraba atado de manos por una cuerda que venía de una viga de la casa con su cuerpo lleno de cortes sangrantes y golpes evidentes, pero se detuvo de querer liberarlo al sentir la punta de una espada en su espalda amenazándola.

—Te estábamos esperando, así que como me aburrí no pude evitar ponerme a jugar con tu querido padre— Habló con inocencia— Aunque ya te diste cuenta de que fue una tarde productiva.

—Kuvira…— Dijo entre dientes— Cómo te atreves…

—Solo cumplo mi misión para largarme de este asqueroso lugar— Se justificó— Ahora tus manos detrás de su espalda— Exigió.

—No me voy a someter ante ti— Exclamó con orgullo.

—Bueno en ese caso, quizás quieras que mi querida amiga P'Li le corte el cuello a tu padre— Suspiró Kuvira.

De las sombras la mujer ataviada en una armadura se dejó ver posando su daga cerca de la yugular del hombre amordazado.

Ante el silencio de la chica castaña Kuvira sonrió.

—Hazlo P´Li, acaba con su vida— Le ordenó.

—No… Detente, por favor— Suplicó.

—Las manos detrás de la espalda— Ordenó con firmeza.

La más baja solo bajó la mirada colocando sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda, pudo sentir el roce de los grilletes contra su piel, a la par de una descarga fugaz que la hizo caer de rodillas con una exclamación de dolor ¿Qué había sido eso?

La demonio solo la hizo levantar a la fuerza dejándola caer al suelo en la zona de la cocina, quedaba a algunos metros de su padre pero aún estaba a su vista, miró furiosa a la mujer demonio quien solo pateó con fuerza cara volteándole el rostro, entonces la sangre caliente comenzó a bañar su rostro.

—Eres una cobarde… Una maldita cobarde— La miró con dolor.

—Quizás, pero no estoy aquí para discutir eso— La levantó por el cuello— Vengo a asesinarte— Sonrió con maldad— ¿Te gustan las cadenas demoniacas?... Es difícil sacarlas del infierno, pero lo vales Jinora, moría por el día en que por fin podría matarte— La dejó caer contra la mesa de madera que estaba en la cocina— Y voy a disfrutarlo… Aunque para ser franca pensaba que te irías para cuando Kuruk hubiese muerto.

— ¿Y darte el placer de llamarme cobarde?— Sonrió— No lo creo.

—Me alegra bastante eso, por eso me preparé para hacerte daño de tantas formas distintas— Se giró tomando un cuchillo afilado por ambos lados— Quién sabe, quizás incluso pueda obtener información valiosa.

Las torturas fueron tan largas, el cuerpo de la ángel estaba tan débil que no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, por eso había sido atada igual que su padre quien no dejó de tratar de gritar a través de su mordaza llorando y clamando por que la dejaran libre, entonces ella lo miraba de vuelta con calma a pesar de que se notaba en sus señas corporales que moría de cansancio y dolor.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y sudor, jadeaba con pesadez tras la última tortura, nunca había estado en garras de un demonio y deseaba jamás haber fallado a su misión, de no haberse enamorado nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho pero creo que hemos extendido esto lo suficiente— Suspiró Kuvira con seriedad— Me he cansado.

—Hazlo, siempre he estado preparada para morir— Susurró.

Kuvira simplemente desenvainó su espada cortando la cadena que la mantenía de pie haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas con un sonido seco, mantuvo la vista en el suelo mirando como gotas cristalinas caían en el suelo de madera percatándose de que eran lágrimas de ella.

—Acaré con su sufrimiento— Habló con seguridad.

Su cuerpo fue levantado por su cabello sacándole un gemido de dolor y entonces proceso solo eso; dolor intenso y agudo, su pecho chorreando sangre espesa y caliente, más dolor lacerante cuando Kuvira encajó aún más profundo su espada. Sus manos se aferraron a las de Kuvira mirándola fijamente, pudo notar su sonrisa y como el fuego en sus ojos se apagaba.

La mujer sacó con rapidez su espada dejando que Jinora pasara por las fases de muerte de un ángel, de rodillas en el suelo sujetando su herida en su espalda aparecieron las alas blancas y majestuosas a la par que su silueta comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta que su brillo se apagó dejando solamente el cuerpo tirado de la chica en un charco de su propia sangre.

Kuvira se arrodilló al lado del cadáver y con serenidad cortó las alas de la chica enredándolas en su capa oscura. Tocó el rostro de Jinora con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Te dije que no iba a dudar en asesinarte cuando te viera de nuevo…

Se levantó y miró como la mujer alta se acercó a ella con devoción, Kuvira solo suspiró pesadamente sujetando su cuello con fuerza apretándolo hasta que el sonido de su tráquea rompiéndose la hizo soltarla, P'Li cayó muerta al instante.

Solo quedaba el pobre granjero que sollozaba mirando el cadáver de su hija, el demonio simplemente cortó sus ataduras y se retiró del lugar con indiferencia cargando en su brazo izquierdo las alas del arcángel.

Al llegar a ese campo de trigo que se consumió por las llamas que había dejado su ama dejó las alas en el suelo y con la daga de su cinturón se hizo una cortada en la muñeca, miró el cielo antes de retirarse la cadena del cuello, estaba amaneciendo.

Suspiro y lleno de sangre la cruz y la volteó.

Se suponía que debería de estar feliz de cumplir su misión… Pero nunca se sintió más miserable en su existencia de más de doce décadas.

Al menos esa bella vista podía consolarla antes de volver a la oscuridad profunda del averno, al frío eterno y a la cacofonía que producían las millones de almas atormentadas que habitaban en lo más profundo de sus círculos.

Y en un parpadeo dejó atrás el mundo mortal encontrándose en ese desolado lugar, estaba ante su ama que la miraba con placer, estaba feliz, era claro.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo VI: La Elegida

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Notas De Autor:** _Hola de nuevo, espero que esta continuación del fic les guste, hago este fic con todo el cariño del mundo, así que agradecería mucho un review con su opinión, gracias por todo y espero que disfruten el capítulo ¡saludos!_

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo VI: La Elegida**

No sabía si podría acostumbrarse a cambiar del mundo terrenal a los dominios de su ama, estos estaban muertos, condenados. Pero lo único cierto era que ella había actuado sin pedir respuestas y quizás era momento de pedirlas, o de exigirlas.

—Señora— Se arrodilló ante ella y le extendió las alas— He traído un presente para usted.

La mujer de los cuernos de carnero solo pudo suspirar y observar las alas con curiosidad.

—Alas de arcángel… bien hecho— La felicitó— Decir que estoy algo desorientada con la forma en que terminaste tu trabajo es poco, porque lo cierto es que me has sorprendido con lo que hiciste con la arcángel, pensé que solo ibas a acusarla de brujería.

—No hubiese funcionado— La interrumpió— Ella se aseguró de que su figura con los demás fuera tan pura que no pudiese ser acusada de aquel cargo, claro no sin que los pobladores o incluso los propios soldados la apoyasen para huir o escapar… Así que recurrí a un método más directo y menos ortodoxo.

—Hacer el trabajo con tus propias manos— Sonrió— Interesante.

—Eso y que teníamos cuentas pendientes— Aclaró.

—Ya lo creo y aunque está por demás decirte que estoy satisfecha, me has demostrado tú valía sin embargo te encuentro bastante inconforme con alguna situación…— La observó— ¿Qué te distrae de satisfacer a tú ama?

—El hecho de que Suyin mi madrastra sea un demonio al igual que yo— Mencionó como si el solo pronunciar el nombre de su madrastra significara escupir el más tóxico de los venenos.

—Bien, Kuvira, tú madrastra sufrió el mismo destino que tú al morir, solo eso— Explicó.

— ¿En verdad?— La analizó con calma.

—Claro, aunque ella aún no me demuestra que hacerla demonio fue una decisión sabia, o al menos no como tú lo has hecho—Se acercó a ella y sujetó su mentón depositando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Entiendo— Murmuró.

—Ahora, quisiera que sepas que tengo una nueva misión para ti y es muy importante— Explicó— Hay un alma que apareció en el mundo terrenal, es tan brillante e intensa que me da nauseas, sin embargo es probable que sea un buen prospecto a Demonio

—Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tentarla, hacerla pecar de la forma más profunda que puedas, ella debe odiar, desear, matar… caer en la lujuria y morir luego de que sus pecados sean tantos que no tenga perdón— Sonrió.

—Cumpliré con su palabra— Se arrodilló de nuevo la demonio.

—Una cosa más Kuvira.

—Dígame…

—Cuando le cortes las alas a un ángel procura hacerlo mientras esté vivo, cuando un ángel vivo es despojado de sus alas pierde la posibilidad de volver al cielo hasta que demuestre que es puro a base de mucho esfuerzo y buenos actos o… convirtiéndose en ángel guardián.

—No la comprendo.

—Mira Kuvira, entre el mundo de los vivos habitan ángeles y demonios en la forma mortal tal y como tú lo has hecho, pero todos tienen un motivo, hay humanos como Malina que obran como guardianes, ella era el guardián de Unalaq, hay otros ángeles como Jinora la arcángel, ella está encargada de estar en momentos importantes interceder si es necesario y fungir como un Heraldo en el momento justo… Y están los nefilims hijos de demonios y ángeles con un mortal, estos poseen habilidades demoniacas o celestiales y a cierta edad pueden servir a un bando u otro, también los ángeles caídos o terrenales, normalmente son los ángeles despojados de sus alas, estos vagan por el mundo intentando regresar a su paraíso— Suspiró— Así que la próxima vez que puedas despojar a un ángel de sus alas hazlo mientras esté vivo, lo que pase luego no es asunto tuyo.

—Señora— Levantó la cabeza y luego se irguió frente a ella— ¿Qué ocurre si al contrario yo pierdo mis alas y mis cuernos?

—Serás una mortal pero tu alma siempre me pertenecerá— Aclaró— Al igual si mueres

—Comprendo, en ese caso seré cuidadosa— Sonrió— Iré a cumplir mi misión por usted señora— Hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

.

.

Korra Kleinstone era sin duda alguna una persona singular, desde pequeña externó su interés en la milicia sin si quiera hablar, sus juegos y fantasías infantiles bastaban para comprender que Korra era un joven intrépida, fuerte e inquieta.

A diferencia de sus hermanos Eska y Desna quienes siempre fueron más tranquilos y serenos, aunque cabía destacar que estos habían crecido como sus hermanos pero se trataba de sus primos que al morir sus tíos al ser ellos muy pequeños fueron adoptados por su padre el carnicero Tonraq y la panadera Senna, quienes llevaban juntos sus negocios.

En el local de su familia podía olerse el pan desde que los primeros rayos del sol llenaban de luz el pueblo, Korra era una chica acostumbrada al trabajo que implicaban ambos negocios, solía cargar los pesados sacos de harina desde el molino hasta la panadería de su familia, cubetas de leche de los pastizales de su padre a casa, había aprendido a recolectar la gran mayoría de las frutas silvestres que crecían en los bosque y sobre todo ayudaba a su padre a cargar los grandes trozos de carne y salarlos o ahumarlos.

Siendo además de que su complexión muscular era adecuada, Korra era una chica algo baja, robusta, pero ese cuerpo robusto se había desarrollado de esa manera gracias a los músculos que había ejercitado desde pequeña por el trabajo. A sus trece años Korra estaba preparada para ingresar a la academia de la armada real del rey Varrik II, sus ojos de color zafiro no podían guardar más alegría cuando un pergamino llegó hasta su puerta llevado por un halcón con el emblema de la familia real.

—Padre, madre ¡he sido aceptada!— Exclamó con felicidad y tomó en brazos a su cachorra dando vueltas con ella, su largo cabello castaño ondeaba y se movía con gracia en respuesta a los movimientos de la joven.

—Yo sabía que lo lograrías— Sonrió Tonraq, un hombre alto y robusto que cargo a su hija con todo y su cachorra.

La escena familiar se desarrollaba muy temprano por la mañana y se podía vislumbrar entre las ventanas que permitían la vista al pueblo, a la lejanía una figura en una capa negra observaba todo desde las sombras cuando un halcón como el que anteriormente había llevado su mensaje a la morena se posó en su brazo tomando el pergamino atado a su pata.

Korra estaba sumamente emocionada no todos los días se comenzaba en la academia y ese sería su primer día, en su espalda cargaba una mochila en la cual llevaba su ropa y algunas pertenencias. Se adentró en el castillo donde la recibió un cadete quien le pidió su carta de aceptación para constatar que su presencia allí estuviese justificada.

Se adentró en los cuartos de los reclutas y caminó hasta encontrar su habitación donde encontró a una joven de cabello corto y oscuro con piel morena, sonrió supuso que se trataba de compañera de cuarto.

—Oh…— Se dio la vuelta la chica mirando a Korra en el marco de la puerta— Disculpa que modales, mi nombre es Opal— Le extendió su mano— Mucho gusto, supongo que seremos compañeras de cuarto.

—No hay problema— Sonrió Korra— Mi nombre es Korra, es un gusto conocerte Opal, tienes un lindo nombre— Admitió dejando su bolsa de piel en la cama.

—Hogar dulce hogar ¿no?— Sonrió la joven.

—Si por un tiempo lo será— Suspiró.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y Korra fue destacando notablemente de entre todos los cadetes de la academia, aunque le hacía competencia una chica de otro grupo, era tan ruda y dura que no sabía cómo tratar de ganarle, sentía esa gran necesidad de competir directamente con ella.

Una tarde que se encontraba caminando por los campos de entrenamiento la encontró, con el cabello trenzado y ropa ligera de entrenamiento, pantalones azules y camisa blanca, ella blandía con fiereza una espada larga y bien afilada. No pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola, su cuerpo esbelto y fornido se movía con gracia y sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que apenas podía distinguirlos, sin duda alguna, la morena sabía que tenía que mejorar.

Korra no supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí sentada mirando a la joven entrenar, solo se enteró de que había terminado la practica cuando esta se giró y la miró sentada, la chica solo hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa cuando notó que todo el tiempo tuvo compañía, por lo cual tomó un lienzo para secar el sudor de su rostro encaminándose hasta ella.

—Así que tenía espectadores, que grato, aunque no lo sabía— Sonrió la chica pelinegra extendiéndole la mano a Korra— Kuvira Front.

—Lo lamento, fue imprudente— Suspiró sujetando su mano para ayudarse a levantarse— Korra.

—Así que tú eres Korra de la caballería A, mucho gusto— Suspiró Kuvira.

—Sí, así es— Desvió la mirada llevando una mano a acariciar sus cabellos castaños— Al parecer me conoces.

—Tanto como tú a mí, nuestras reputaciones nos preceden— La pelinegra sonrió— Me gustaría hablar más contigo pero debo ducharme, apesto— Soltó una suave risa— Te veo en la cena— Se despidió.

Korra solo contemplo como la chica se alejaba tranquilamente sujetando en una mano la vaina de su espada y la otra acabando de secarse el sudor. De pronto de sintió estúpida por solo quedarse allí mirando sin actuar ni decir nada. ¿Por qué le importaba verla? ¿Eran rivales no?

Solo suspiró frustrada y se encaminó a su habitación donde su compañera de cuarto como era costumbre no se encontraba. A pesar de que Opal era una chica bastante dedicada casi nunca se presentaba en el cuarto motivo por el cual Korra podía pasar más ratos de calma e intimidad a pesar de la litera que le recordaba que no estaba sola.

Opal era un completo enigma y por más que Korra le preguntara su ubicación esta se limitaba a contestar siempre con un: "Por ahí"

Korra suspiró y se recostó un rato en su cama, sujetó su daga de su cinturón, se la había dado su padre, era larga con una hoja bastante gruesa y filosa, su empuñadura era de roble negro con incrustaciones de plata, una reliquia familiar.

Se quedó mirando la daga tentándola con la yema de los dedos, necesitaba afilarla, había perdido el filo desde su último momento de procastinación. Esperó con calma mirando el techo y pensando hasta que se oscureció lo suficiente para que fuera necesario encender las velas de la habitación y salió de la misma encaminándose al comedor.

Allí, en una de las mesas la encontró con pantalones de piel y una túnica larga en color verde seco. Miró entonces que había otro plato con comida frente a ella y al levantar su mirada y conectarla con la de Korra le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Korra se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero se acercó fingiendo seguridad con la joven de ojos olivas y sonrió con debilidad. Se sentó frente a ella, la otra dejó su bebida a un lado de su plato.

—Casi pensé que no había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando mencioné lo de la cena— Sonrió la joven aliviada— Espero que te guste el cordero con patatas y vegetales.

—Sí, me gusta— Sonrió y suspiró— Oh jugo de bayas, es mi preferido— Sonrió con alegría.

—Me alegra haber elegido correctamente— Admitió Kuvira.

— ¿De qué curso eres?— Pregunto Korra comenzando a comer.

—Segunda división de caballería y mando— tomó un panecillo— Dos años delante de ti, pero mencionan las lenguas que eres tan buena como alguien de mi curso— Sonrió con calma.

—No… No creo ser tan buena— Sonrió Korra cortando un trozo de carne.

—Oh vamos, la modestia conmigo no es necesaria, solo reconozco lo que vi en el campo de entrenamientos— Terminó su plato.

—Me halagas Kuvira.

—Me alegra hacerlo— se acomodó en su silla.

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, con el pasar de estos Kuvira y Korra comenzaron a hacerse más cercanas pues incluso entrenaban juntas luego de las lecciones, a tal grado de que eran inseparables.

Para algunos alumnos no era nada extraño que existieran uniones de aquel tipo, no obstante aún existían personas en aquel reino con ideas bastante negativas al respecto.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y el cuerpo infantil de Korra comenzó a cambiar tan rápido, pronto la chica ya poseía una estatura considerable, un cuerpo fornido y estilizado, además de lucía su cabellera atada en una sola coleta.

Mientras que Kuvira quien era ligeramente más alta que Korra solo estilizo su cuerpo ya que su masa muscular no era representada tan físicamente como en el caso de Korra y que además prefería ser más ligera a la hora de luchar.

Kuvira estaba a punto de graduarse y sumarse a las filas de los ejércitos de manera en que solo podía sentirse dichosa de haber llegado hasta ese punto, o eso era lo que los demás podían pensar.

Era muy noche y la chica del cabello trenzado se encontraba sentada en el tejado de los dormitorios, algunos hábitos no podían desaparecer ni con el paso de los siglos, suspiró prestando atención al cielo estrellado y se preguntó ¿por qué el creador permitía que el mal existiera?

Si los demonios amenazaban contra su imperio de paz y prosperidad y era el ese ser de luz tan poderoso como para separar los cielos de las aguas y la tierra del sol y la luna ¿Por qué simplemente no los eliminaba? A todos, que no quedara uno solo amenazando a los mortales, que no existiera ni uno más como lo era ella con deformaciones y defectos tan horrendos, con el corazón oscurecido y la piedad congelada.

Se vio sobre acogida de pronto por la angustia de saberse culpable de tantos crímenes, pestañeó varias veces para convencerse de que era real todo, que no había sido un largo y profundo sueño todo lo que había sucedido, qué jamás murió y jamás dañó a Opal.

El estomagó se le encogió y gimió lastimeramente sujetándose las zonas donde la ángel posó sus delicadas manos, entonces cayó sobre ella uno de los hechos más grandes: mató un arcángel…

Había matado antes ángeles pero en aquel momento el recordar al arcángel la hacía sentirse desdichada y vil. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Qué había hecho?

Su mente se nubló levemente evocando un recuerdo de su pasado suspiró pesadamente.

 _Ese lugar del palacio era ciertamente desconocido para muchos, incluso para ella misma, hasta que se sintió con el poder de resolver sus problemas con sus propias manos, ejerciendo una silenciosa y pesada justicia que la haría libre al fin…_

 _Libertad, ese sentimiento que anhelaba con toda su alma, sentirse libre de amar, de correr y gritar, de sentir y odiar sin tener una persona en su cabeza gritándole con desesperación que se detuviera, que no hacía lo correcto._

 _Lo correcto desde que tomó consciencia de las humillaciones y abusos a los que era sometida desde que fue pequeña era lo que buscaba y lo correcto era acabar con sus verdugos, porque eran injustos, debía acabarlos, asesinarlas a ambas ¿Qué se podía esperar de una niña que no recordaba a su madre? ¿Qué se podía esperar de una joven rebelde y deseosa de libertad a cualquier precio? Solo una tragedia._

 _Y eso fue lo que pasó, Kuvira se encargó de urdir un plan tan bueno y aterradoramente exacto que de no haber sido por Bolin, ese maldito enamorado todo hubiese sido perfecto._

 _Kuvira planeó regalarle a su hermana durante una semana detalles bastante lindos de parte de un "lord" logrando que la morena suspirara cada que recortaba al apuesto chico que había comenzado a cortejarla, así fue toda la semana en la que se dedicó a confeccionar delicadas tarjetas con poemas y costosos regalos como joyas, flores y finas telas de seda exportada._

 _Su querida hermana se encontraba donde ella la necesitaba, el siguiente paso fue ponerle en la última tarjeta que deseaba encontrarla en los jardines del palacio para conocerse mejor y poder hablar, Opal realmente fue tan crédula pues al llegar a ese lugar esperó a ese apuesto joven y lo que no se espero fue ser dormida por Kuvira haciendo presión contra su cuello._

 _Una vez dormida la llevó hasta esa sala oculta del castillo, según las escrituras antiguas esa sala había sido antiguamente utilizada como una sala de interrogatorios y convenientemente había lugares de donde asegurar las cuerdas que ató a sus manos y sujetó del techo dejándola allí para ver su plan tomando sentido._

 _Sonrió de medio lado todo estaba sucediendo como lo planeó, se retiró no sin antes mirar que las ataduras estuviesen bien sujetas y pasó el resto del día haciéndose la desentendida con cualquier situación que tuviera que ver con su hermana recién desaparecida tras irse con un misterioso joven._

 _Mentiría si dijera que esos primeros dos días se divirtió mucho escuchando los murmullos contra el honor de su hermana, todo creían que la pobre Opal era una ramera que se fugó con el primer hombre que tuvo a su alcance, además de que Bolin, el deprimido joven y pretendiente de la morena le daba un poco de pena._

 _Tras pasar dos días se presentó ante la joven que lucía bastante demacrada para haber pasado tan poco tiempo, la chica estaba tan desesperada que al ver a Kuvira pensó en su salvación._

— _Gracias al cielo, desátame por favor llevo demasiado aquí— Le suplicó la joven._

— _Lo siento ¿Piensas que esto es un rescate? Estas algo equivocada Opal, yo te traje aquí —Sonrió con malicia—Estoy harta de ti y de Suyin, ambas aprenderán quien es la verdadera heredera al trono, por las malas porque me cansé de ser buena y paciente con ustedes dos— Sacó de su cinturón su daga._

— _¡No me asustas, no eres más que una bravucona que solo trata de anteponerse a todo lo que no es como deseas!— Exclamó envalentonada._

— _Es bueno ver que no eres una damisela— Sonrió la joven noble._

— _Eres un maldita— Gruñó mirándola._

— _Soy lo que tú y Suyin crearon— Se acercó y comenzó pasando la daga por el rostro de la joven hasta llegar a su clavícula donde aplicó fuerza para realizar un corte que sobrepasara las prendas de la menor escuchando un quejido de dolor._

 _—Nosotras no hicimos nada— Se quejó._

— _Nuestra gran heredera desea jugar— Mencionó juguetonamente mientras la daga comenzaba a cortar las prendas de la joven hasta dejar solo el corsé y ropa interior— Yo te enseñaré un juego interesante porque yo voy a herirte hasta que le supliques piedad a dios…— Murmuró contra el oído de Opal._

 _La castaña podía sentir la respiración de la mayor, como el frío y la humedad de ese lugar le erizaba la piel, su respiración se volvió más pesada a la par que escuchaba cada palabra sintiéndolas como un balde de agua fría y tembló al verse frente al depredador jugando el papel de presa._

— _Kuvira… Esto puede ser distinto— Le pidió._

— _No… No quiero que sea distinto— Sonrió mientras la vista se le oscurecía— Quiero que Suyin sufra tanto como yo y se arrepienta de sembrar en mi corazón el odio que ahora me estalla en el pecho como llamaradas de infierno…— Comenzó realizando un corte sobre el abdomen de su hermanastra, superficial pero no por eso menos doloroso._

Abrió aún más los ojos sintiendo el sudor cruzar su frente y gimió horrorizada al verse las manos llenas de sangre, el aroma la mareó causándole náuseas y se levantó de golpe caminando por el techo hasta sostenerse de una de las chimeneas.

Parpadeó un par de veces para sentirse aliviada cuando todo regresó a su lugar, el aturdimiento de volver al presente la golpeó y se quedó más rato sostenida de ese pilar de roca mirando la ciudadela. Quizás nunca estuvo hecha para matar a sangre fría.

Llevó sus manos a las zonas que tocó la arcángel para curarle luego de haber matado a Azula, cerró los ojos y revivió la sensación de paz, satisfacción, amor y calidez que la ángel podía transmitirle, pronto se vio recordando una sensación idéntica cuando Korra la abrazó por primera vez: Anhelo, protección, calidez y tranquilidad, en dos pequeños actos que habían marcado su creciente inmortalidad.

Había hecho cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, pero quería creer que era el momento de tener un poco de paz de las manos de la joven morena que de alguna manera la estaba haciendo sentir como si solo fuera una joven mortal.

Quizás era cierto que Korra era la elegida.

.

.

.

Korra era una chica demasiado activa, tanto que cuando les dieron la noticia de la expedición a las montañas no pudo parar de moverse pensando en todo lo que harían llegando a las montañas nevadas del Notus, estaba demasiado entusiasmada, más aún porque Kuvira le había informado que su curso y el de ella estarían juntos durante todo ese viaje.

Terminó de empacar sus ropas de invierno y sonrió al ver a Kuvira esperándola en el campo, donde se reunirían con toda la caballería, así mismo sonrió al saber que por fin Opal y Kuvira podrían conocerse, su mejor amiga y Kuvira… Entonces se cuestionó ¿Qué era lo que Kuvira y ella tenían? ¿Era una amistad? Porque jamás se sentía de la manera en que lo hacía con Opal estando con Kuvira.

Kuvira le producía muchos sentimientos, una oleada de ellos intensa y profunda que la hacía sentirse feliz de poder pasar tiempo a su lado, que la animaba a ser mejor cada día más, la motivaba a ser mejor persona y amar a todos a su alrededor. No obstante a la par la hacía tener pensamientos oscuros cuando la veía junto a algún joven apuesto o una chica linda, la hacía desear correr y gritar de odio y rabia por todas las idioteces que a veces decía con ella… Kuvira era una sensación abrumadora.

Suspiró saludando a la mayor y sonrió para iniciar una conversación con esta, después de todo estaban acostumbradas a hablar mucho o bueno Kuvira a escuchar y Korra a hablar sin parar logrando hacer que ese rostro serio y regio se descompusiera riendo hasta las lágrimas sujetándose el estómago.

Cuando Opal se vio a lo lejos saludando a su amiga notó la presencia de aquella chica cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Korra quien se apresuró a presentarlas.

—Kuv… Mira, ella es la chica de la que he hablado— Sonrió incomoda— Es Opal, mi compañera de cuarto y amiga.

—Ya veo— La miró de arriba abajo y con precaución la pelinegra— Mucho gusto Opal— Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la menor y suspiro esperándola.

Opal solo se quedó mirando a la de ojos oliva, luego dirigió su mirada a Korra.

—Puedes conseguir algo mejor amiga, no me agrada nada — Mencionó calmada antes de irse dejando a ambas jóvenes sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esa chica?— Gruño Kuvira con cierto odio.

—No lo sé, pero te juro que ella no es así de mal educada, quizás solo este teniendo un mal día, ya sabes, a todos nos pasa ¿no?— Posó una mano rascando su nuca con nerviosismo la morena

—Eso supongo, aunque sospecho que en realidad no le caigo nada bien— Sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes, quizás solo deba conocerte— La miró Korra— Suele ser muy impulsiva e intensa.

—Quiero pensar que la comprendo— Admitió Kuvira.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos con los demás? Estoy casi segura que nos iremos en nada.

—Está bien— Sonrió Kuvira— Ya quiero ver esas montañas nevadas, la nieve ciertamente me parece algo bastante hermoso, no puedo esperar más.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo VII: Las Montañas De Notus

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

 **Advertencia:** _Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer._

 **Notas De Autor:** Y bueno, solo para comunicar que nos encontramos a solo dos capítulos del final de esta historia, me siento tan feliz que voy guardando los capítulos en 10 lugares para evitar que se borren, estoy muy ilusionada, tanto que bueno, he seguido esta historia a pesar de no contar con tanto apoyo, no obstante ya casi terminamos, ante todo agradecería cualquier Review que puedan darme y pues ¡Nos leemos luego!

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo VII: Las Montañas De Notus**

Una joven de piel morena había comenzado a caminar junto a la compañía, irían a pie ya que los caballos probablemente no aguantarían las feroces ventiscas en los nevados de las montañas de Notus, decidió ir sola pues Kuvira, la nueva amiga de Korra no le agrada, aunque claro ¿Cómo podría agradarle si la había matado sin más?

Entonces al ritmo copioso de sus pies despejó su mente hundiéndose profundamente en sus más profundos pensamientos.

Opal jamás pensó que las cosas tuvieran el desenlace mortal que tuvieron, con lo que le hicieron a Kuvira, era cierto que pensó que su hermana se trataba simplemente de una joven asustadiza que jamás se revelaría contra ella al ser menor.

Lo único cierto de todo fue que Opal también cayó ante los engaños de su madre al escuchar sus enseñanzas en contra de su hermana mayor a la cual siempre calificó de inferior.

 _Ese día cuando al tener tan solo siete años jugaba con su hermana de doce años, pero fue llamada por su madre que la alejó de esta._

 _La pequeña solo pudo hacer un puchero en protesta de ello, pero acalló sus protestas cuando estuvo frente a ella, la mujer de cabellos oscuros la miró con cierta molestia y suspiró con pesadez._

— _¿Sabes porque estás aquí?— La miró su madre._

— _No madre— Admitió_

— _Pues bueno verás mi pequeña, ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar con tu hermana mayor?— La miró con aburrimiento._

— _Qué no debo hacerlo— Suspiró cabizbaja— Pero no entiendo porque._

— _Por tú bien— Exclamó con fuerza— Ahora como no has atendido lo que yo te digo como tú madre vas a hacer lo siguiente._

Definitivamente sabía que desde ese día las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales con su hermanastra.

 _Opal y Kuvira jugaban a las atrapadas cuando Opal tropezó golpeándose la boca contra el puño de Kuvira, quien solo pudo arrodillarse al lado de su pequeña hermana quien lloraba desconsolada mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca._

 _La mayor se encontraba aterrada tratando de consolar a la niña para que parase de llorar antes de que su madrastra se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Suyin su madrastra se encontraba allí caminando con furia hacia ella._

— _¡Opal por dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Alejó a Kuvira de Opal examinando a la niña pequeña— Tienes sangre…_

— _Kuvira me ha pegado madre— La acusó._

— _No… Eso no es cierto, ha sido un accidente— Se defendió la estoica niña._

— _Con qué esas tenemos— La reina miró iracunda a la mayor— Aprovechada, recibirás tu castigo, uno a la altura._

Nunca se sintió orgullosa, Opal tenía el completo conocimiento de que pudo negarse a su madre ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Si ella era tan astuta cuando se lo proponía.

 _Escuchaba los terribles golpes del fuete contra la espalda de su hermana mayor que se encontraba contra el suelo de rodillas apretando los puños con tal de aguantar el dolor de los golpes que la mayor le propinaba._

 _Uno tras otro, no se atrevió a mirar, aunque cuando escuchó un prolongado silencio lo hizo pensando que todo había terminado, pero estaba lejos de ser así, su madre solo se había tomado un momento para insultar a su hijastra._

— _¡Eres una desgracia! ¡Hubiese sido mejor que no nacieras Kuvira!— Sonrió con maldad— Créeme mientras yo viva tu jamás serás reina._

 _Opal temblaba ligeramente al sentir el peso de las afiladas palabras que su madre le decía a la pelinegra sintiendo escalofríos al notar que de su espalda bajaban unos hilos de sangre. Dejó caer un par de lágrimas silenciosas para cerrar de nuevo los ojos con fuerza._

 _No supo cuánto duró eso, solo supo que ese castigo terminó de la manera más inhumana posible._

— _Ahora ve y discúlpate con tu hermana— La levantó Suyin del brazo._

 _Kuvira se puso de pie encorvándose y caminó con debilidad hasta la pequeña._

— _Lo lamento Opal… Yo, simplemente fue un acciden…_

 _El sonido de la bofetada la hizo estremecer, a la par que perdió el aliento al ver esa mirada cansada de parte de su hermana._

— _Da una verdadera disculpa, por favor Kuvira— Gritó Suyin._

— _Opal yo, en verdad siento haberte herido, yo no quería hacerlo— Suspiró._

— _Esa disculpa no te la puedo creer querida— Gruñó la mujer abofeteándola de nuevo— Inténtalo otra vez._

— _Yo quiero disculparme por haberte herido, yo… lo hice con toda intención— mintió— y entiendo que ha sido mi error… ¿Podrías disculparme?_

 _Kuvira la miró y después la sonrisa de aprobación de la mujer mayor que ambas._

— _No puedo disculparte— Suspiró Opal desviando la mirada._

— _Bueno Kuvira, así son las cosas… Debes saber que debo informarle a tú padre de este incidente— Sujetó su rostro— Y si el así lo decide, deberás tener un castigo de parte de él._

No pensó en ese crudo recuerdo de su niñez hasta el momento, notando que su madre la utilizó para hacer que Kuvira fuera castigada de tantas maneras que no recordaba cuando fue el momento en que terminó gustándole ver sufrir a la mayor.

 _Hacía cerca de dos semanas que Opal había dejado de ver a su hermana, Opal tenía para aquel entonces trece años, su último engaño había sido decirle a su padre que Kuvira intentó dañarla de nuevo._

 _El rey se encontraba harto de Kuvira, siempre era lo mismo, las mismas acusaciones y el mismo "mal" comportamiento de su hija mayor a quien ya no consideraba apta para que subiera al trono._

 _Después de castigarla de tantas maneras (Fustazos, golpes, trabajos forzados, su expulsión con los mozos, el trabajo como sirviente) él había encontrado la manera definitiva de resolver el problema: La academia militar del reino de Zaofu donde estaba la orden de Kuvira debía ser tratada como un lacayo más y subir los grados a base de esfuerzo y sudor como cualquier otro militar._

 _Opal paseaba por las cercanías del campo de la academia mirando como su hermanastra se veía tan calma y en paz, feliz en realidad a pesar de mantener un par de golpes en su rostro, eso la hizo sentir rabiosa como un lobo salvaje, entonces se desconoció y supo lo que tenía que hacer._

 _La contempló un par de minutos, vestía el uniforme verde seco de la milicia, su cabello se encontraba trenzado, además de que leía cómodamente sentada a la sombra del sauce a la orilla del río._

Algún día se iba a arrepentir de abrazar con fuerza ese odio enseñado desde la más tierna edad, pues Opal le pidió a su madre que el superior de Kuvira fuera pagado para ser injusto y cruel con ella, deseaba que en ninguna parte la joven pudiese sentir paz o tranquilidad, quería destruirla.

Y a pesar de todo Kuvira sobrevivía a todo, además de que comenzaba a desesperarse pues su madre fue sorprendida por una cadete mientras le pagaba al superior de Kuvira y el rey se enteró de la injusticia que cometían contra su hija corriendo a su encuentro en cuanto entendió el peligro inminente.

El rey Baatar le había hecho confesar a su madre para que le había pagado al capitán de su batallón: Tenía la orden de matarla y que pareciera un accidente por desobedecerlo.

 _Ella acompañó a su padre cuando este la hizo confesar si tenía algo que ver con ella aunque claro que mintió, siempre mintió, Opal sabía demasiadas cosas como para traicionar a su madre, entre las principales su origen demoniaco._

 _Ella y el rey llegaron hasta la academia encontrándose con la escena que hizo al rey estremecerse y enfurecerse contra el capitán._

 _Kuvira se encontraba contra el suelo respirando dificultosamente mientras que el hombre del traje militar sostenía un látigo en alto, no podían ver demasiado pero el rey se apresuró a detenerlo con su poderosa voz._

 _Ese hombre fue condenado a la horca por abuso de poder contra la heredera real de la corona, Opal miró con cierto fastidio como su padre recogía a la muchacha de 19 años del suelo para llevarla al palacio susurrándole palabras de cariño que lograron romper el temple de acero de la mayor._

 _El diagnostico luego de ello fue claro, tenía varios hematomas enormes en el cuerpo que dejaban ver castigos muy seguidos y prolongados a la par de lo golpes sangrientos del látigo que lucía por la espalda y los brazos, Kuvira tenía además una costilla rota._

 _El rey luego de aquel incidente y las negativas de su esposa hacía el hecho de más pagos ilegales para que la joven recibiera maltratos se dio a la tarea de preguntarle a los demás reclutas sobre su hija obteniendo únicamente buenas respuestas sobre su desempeño como guardia y el constante señalamiento de parte de los superiores a pesar de no ser un mal recluta._

 _Todo su plan se había ido al caño._

Opal solo pudo suspirar con pesadez, si tan solo ese cadete no se hubiera metido donde no lo llamaban nada de lo que pasaba ahora hubiese sucedido, no tenía sentido como estuvo allí ese chico en el momento justo y porque escucho la conversación, ni como había sido atendido por el rey, todo parecía una mala jugada.

Sobre todo porque pensaba en las consecuencias que eso tuvo como que su padre perdiera la ciega fe que le tenía a su madre, además de que Kuvira continuaba en la academia militar y llegó a convertirse en una general bastante querida y respetada por el pueblo a diferencia de ella, que era vista como una princesa mimada y egoísta que jamás daba la cara con el pueblo.

Las cosas avanzaron tan fortuitamente para Kuvira que la oportunidad de su venganza contra ella y su madre se presentó tan rápido que en realidad jamás pensó que caería en su trampa tan fácil, pero lo cierto es que siempre confío en el buen corazón que poseía su hermana que jamás la hizo pensar en que podía hacerle daño.

Grave error.

 _Recordaba a la perfección aquella habitación de piedra llena de libros e instrumentos de tortura, pensaba que en realidad la había secuestrado cualquier otra persona, aún más porque pasó dos días en la semi oscuridad de aquel frío y húmedo lugar iluminado tenuemente por algunas antorchas._

 _Las cuerdas se le clavaban en la piel, mientras que las piernas comenzaban a dormírsele por la incómoda posición de brazos arriba, intentó pedir ayuda y gritar, pero por más que clamaba por ayuda nadie parecía escucharle, además de que pronto comenzaba a quedarse sin energías y voz para continuar pidiendo ayuda._

 _Se encontraba sedienta y hambrienta, las muñecas le dolían horriblemente, además de que estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos, así que durmió._

 _Hasta que escuchó pasos suaves y abrió sus ojos con dificultad mirando a aquella persona que bien podía ser su secuestrador o su salvador, quien fue ni más ni menos que su hermana Kuvira a quien ingenuamente creyó su salvación, no era más que su verdugo._

No podía culparla, la chica guardaba demasiado rencor contra ella, pero no era la única, Opal fue guardando el odio de ser torturada por su hermana aunque jamás estuvo preparada para sentir dolor, para ser tratada con burla y desprecio.

— _No sabes cuánto tiempo desee esto— Kuvira se encontraba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas._

 _Opal quien colgaba aún de las cuerdas la miraba con odio, la chica morena se encontraba en un estado débil, tenía cortadas no tan profundas en algunas zonas del cuerpo, sudaba mucho a pesar de la sensación térmica helada de la habitación y de su desnudez. Llevaba algunas horas en manos de la chica pelinegra pero ella sentía que habían pasado días o semanas._

— _Eres una maldita sádica Kuvira— Gruñó— Libérame, no tienes derecho de hacer esto._

— _Oh no, te equivocas querida claro que lo tengo— Explicó a la par que se levantaba de su asiento tomando una vela blanca — Ustedes me torturaron por años— Se acercó a Opal— Ensuciaron mi nombre, me culparon de tantas cosas y me alejaron todo lo que pudieron de mi padre— La miró con ojos oscurecidos— Estuve más de cinco años lejos de mis aposentos, de mi padre, sufriendo como un maldito esclavo, haciendo el trabajo de una mula._

 _Opal pudo sentir el tacto áspero y rudo de Kuvira en su brazo izquierdo sujetándolo firmemente._

— _Solo ha sido culpa tuya…_

— _Y continúas con las mentiras… Sabes, yo te enseñaré lo que es sufrir en carne propia el abandono, el dolor y la soledad que sentía durante mucho tiempo— Explicó acercando suavemente la vela al brazo de la joven— Y mi querida madrastra Suyin, sufrirá la ausencia de su más preciado tesoro— Escucho el quejido de Opal al sentir la llama de la vela quemando su piel— Tú… Opal._

La piel se le erizó al recordar esa frialdad y placer que mostraban sus ojos, Kuvira cambió mucho, demasiado y quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tan solo ella no hubiese atendido a su madre, sin embargo Kuvira hubiese muerto igualmente. Incluso cuando ella sedujo al segundo ángel que se adentró entre ellos para "proteger" a Kuvira.

Sin duda alguna su hermana era como una piedra en su zapato.

.

.

.

La compañía tardó en llegar dos días caminando hasta las nevadas de Notus, las montañas era imponentes con grandes abetos y pináceas que crecían entre la nieve y los líquenes, la temperatura era tan helada que podían sentir como sus miembros se congelaban ante la brisa.

Al pie de una montaña no tan alta se encontraba el campamento militar de las montañas del Reino de Altum, sin duda alguna Altum se preparó de manera envidiable cuando las guerras entre Zaofu y Hawa comenzaron, después de presenciar la disputa de Hariq con Hawa hacía aproximadamente 17 años.

Los cadetes fueron repartidos en parejas por cada cabaña quedando Kuvira y Korra juntas afortunadamente, de manera en que las dos sonrieron con complicidad, podrían pasar la expedición juntas.

Se les dio tiempo a los cadetes de dejar sus pertenencias y asearse luego del largo viaje para estar puntuales la cena para en esta recibir sus itinerarios de las próximas semanas.

Esa expedición entre los militares del reino era clave puesto que en caso de una guerra el reino de Altum recurriría a retirarse al pueblo de la montaña, de forma en que todos los soldados sabrían moverse perfectamente en el inclemente frío, además de conocer aquella zona a la perfección.

No obstante era difícil acostumbrarse a la sensación de la nieve, aprender a recolectar leña que no estuviese húmeda, cazar, avanzar y mantenerse caliente en todo lo que ser un militar implicaba.

Kuvira y Korra acomodaron sus cosas en su cabaña, la número 8, que era la más cercana al comedor (afortunadamente para Korra y sus bocadillos nocturnos) así que podrían tomarse más tiempo para ducharse agradeciendo al cielo que hubiese leña para calentar el agua.

—Qué maldito frío— Murmuró Korra cuando entraron a la cálida cabaña.

—Yo creo que es acogedor— Sonrió Kuvira— Hay personas que viven su vida entera en climas como estos… En algunas zonas del reino de Hawa hay ciudades encalladas en las entrañas de las montañas nevadas.

—No me acostumbraría a eso— Suspiró echándose en la cama.

—Deberás hacerlo si tu puesto militar es designado a esta zona— sonrió con burla Kuvira— O si tenemos una guerra.

—Sabes, a veces eres odiosa Kuv— Se quejó la morena— Solo por eso me ducharé primero y no te dejaré nada de agua caliente— Se levantó rápidamente entrando al baño de la cabaña.

— ¡No te atrevas a terminarte el agua caliente!— Le advirtió Kuvira recibiendo una risa de parte de la menor, era claro que Kuvira no tendría agua caliente para ducharse.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días y los entrenamientos todos los soldados se adecuaban a la temperatura de las montañas hasta que cayó una nevada enorme que dejó encerrados a todos en sus cabañas hasta nuevo aviso.

Antes de que esta sucediera los cadetes fueron avisados y se les entregaron equipos de supervivencia, comida, mantas, agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Además de que se dedicaron varios días a extraer leña para las chimeneas de las cabañas.

Kuvira se encontraba echada en el suelo en la alfombra leyendo un libro mientras que Korra daba vueltas por la cama soltando quejidos y gruñidos como si de un minino enfurecido se tratara.

—Maldición Korra, ¿No puedes quedarte quieta un solo momento?— Protestó Kuvira apartando la página donde se había quedado y cerró el libro acto seguido.

—No— Gruñó— No entiendo ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Kuvs?— Suspiró Korra mirando a la mayor— Han pasado tres días y la tormenta no ha hecho más que aumentar.

—Leer un libro no te vendría mal — Desestimó la pelinegra— Ya he terminado dos, además hay muchos en aquel librero, todos son muy interesantes.

—Sabes que yo no soy buena leyendo, yo necesito hacer algo o voy a enloquecer— Gimió molesta— Y no creas que no sigo molesta contigo por racionar la comida.

—Korra, te recuerdo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo se va a prolongar la nevada, solo tenemos comida suficiente para diez días, pero si se vuelve más larga podríamos morir— Habló con seriedad.

—Kuvira, estoy muy aburrida— Suspiró colocando las manos sobre su rostro.

—Korra, a veces eres tan molesta— Se cruzó de brazos.

—Así me quieres— Protestó.

—Eso creo, aunque si se acaba el alimento creo que te usaré para comer— Sonrió con crueldad.

Korra se enderezó de la cama mirando a la mujer mayor con recelo y le lanzó una almohada al rostro que cubrió la pelinegra utilizando sus pies.

—Gracias a ti no volveré a dormir tranquila mientras esta tormenta dure— Negó divertida.— Aunque, podemos hablar

—Claro, si así puedo deshacerme de tus quejidos lo haré con gusto— Se acomodó más en la alfombra.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada de tú familia?— Preguntó la morena.

—Tenemos una relación complicada.

—Cuéntame, quiero saber más de ti.

—bueno, yo soy originaría de Ba Sing Se, y pues mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña y mi padre se casó con otra mujer, que tuvo una hija, mi hermanastra, pero siempre me lleve muy mal con ambas— Suspiró— La familia no se escoge pero eso no evita que te hagan daño… a veces intencionalmente— Meditó mirando el techo— Yo me alejé de mi hogar para encontrar la paz.

—Entiendo ¿Pero no extrañas tu hogar?

—Mucho, a veces cierro los ojos y recuerdo los aromas, las sensaciones, vislumbro las líneas del castillo y el mercado, entonces siento ganas de regresar pero, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están.— Suspiró Kuvira— ¿Y tú? Me has dicho que tus primos viven con ustedes.

—Son un poco extraños, ellos llegaron al umbral de la puerta cargados por mi tío Unalaq una noche, mi tío estaba herido de muerte, le entregó los bebes a mi madre y cuando mi padre salió a atender sus heridas el murió… Luego supimos que su esposa había sido acusada de brujería y lo entendimos todo— Medito mirando a la pelinegra— Mis primos son buenas personas, muy serios y algo retraídos pero me transmiten tanta paz que no soy capaz de entender como dos personas tan distantes pueden ser tan cálidas sabes.

—Supongo que tienen un don, no lo sé— Sonrió traviesamente Kuvira.

—Es probable.

Las dos chicas se quedaron un momento en silenció escuchando las brasas ardiendo en la chimenea, el silencio era acogedor y bastante cómodo para ambas que ninguna se atrevió a romperlo hasta que la morena se tiró en la alfombra a un lado de su compañera.

—De todas las personas con las que me pude quedar encerrada… Tú eres la mejor opción— Sonrió sonrojándose.

—Eres muy mala haciendo cumplidos Korra— La miró Kuvira notando el sonrojo— Pero, tienes un punto, yo también me siento muy cómoda con tu presencia— Admitió.

—Me quieres— Insistió la morena mirando frente a frente a la mayor encontrándose ambas acostadas en el suelo.

—Si… Yo te quiero.

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente sonrojándose al procesar las palabras que habían dicho, el espacio entre las dos se fue cerrando lentamente hasta que quedaron las dos tan cerca que rozaban sus labios y sentían la respiración de la otra.

Korra cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Kuvira quien solo cerró igual sus ojos y se concentró en aquel casto beso, tan corto que sin embargo pareció eterno, tierno e inocente, compartieron la experiencia de sentirse más cerca una de la otra de una forma más íntima.

Las dos se separaron sonrojadas, mientras Korra se concentró en mirar al lado contrario, Kuvira miró el techo con nerviosismo, el silencio se extendió entre las dos hasta que Korra se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

—Lo lamento…— Murmuró— Yo… no pude evitar apresurarme y sé que no estuvo bien, además de que bueno tu y yo…

La morena se vio interrumpida de repente por Kuvira quien posó nuevamente sus labios contra los de la morena para separarse con una sonrisa descarada.

—Hablas demasiado— Sonrió la pelinegra— Me vas a volver loca— Agregó.

—Y tú eres muy cruel— Se burló suavemente.

—Me amas, admítelo— La miró con intensidad Kuvira.

—Lo hago, aunque tú seas demasiado vanidosa.

—Yo también te amo Korra— Le sonrió levemente.

.

.

.

Las semanas lograron pasar con lentitud dando paso a la primavera, fechas en las que los soldados regresaron al reino, con aún más experiencia, agradeciendo regresar al clima cálido de su hermoso hogar.

Así los meses comenzaron a pasar, la primavera dio paso al verano, al otoño y un invierno más, los meses llamaron a los años, así como las dos chicas fueron madurando y creciendo. Al pasar dos años más Kuvira se graduó y peleó el puesto de general del reino obteniéndolo formalmente y manteniéndose como un soldado ejemplar y envidiable por dos años, mismo en los que Korra cursaba su último año en la academia.

Las dos jóvenes sostenían una hermosa relación desde aquel día de nevada hasta la fecha actual, encontrándose prontamente que llevaban dos años de relación afectuosa, aunque claro, era secreta como si de un asesinato se tratara.

En un río cercano a la ciudadela, las dos militares se encontraban con los pies sumergidos en el agua, de la nada a la morena comenzaba a cuestionarse tanto la naturaleza de su relación, pues sus padres comenzaban a hacer preguntas.

Kuvira solo pudo mirar como Korra mantenía una mirada perdida con un semblante angustiado y atino a abrazarla con fuerza y acarició su rostro como si su tacto pudiera causarle un dolor interminable.

Korra la abrazó y cerró el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambas besándose en el acto con calma, dulzura y profundidad.

—Está mal— Se separó Korra de la demonio.

— ¿Está mal que nos amemos? — La miró con calma.

—No puede ser así, ¿Qué pasa si los demás se enteran?

—Korra, me sorprende que hayan pasado dos años y sigas cuestionándote lo correcto de esto— Se levantó de hombros Kuvira— Simplemente es complicado, pero no malo, en este reino es común hasta donde puedo ver.

—Lo es, pero tengo miedo de que mis padres sepan, estoy segura de que es hora de que lo sepan, pero me aterra aquello— Suspiró con angustia.

—Ellos lo aceptarán, tus padres te aman Korra y si no lo aceptan quizás sea mejor que te retires un poco— Aconsejó— debes estar preparada para cualquier reacción negativa.

—Tengo miedo— Suspiró.

—No debes tenerlo, yo estaré contigo— Tomó su mano con fuerza— Hasta el día de mi muerte.

.

.

.

Frente a la panadería se encontraba Korra con Kuvira, habían avisado a los padres de Korra que estás vendrían a cenar con ellos, pero aunque Korra amaba a sus padres estaba demasiado aterrada de decirles algo tan importante para ella.

En toda su vida jamás se imaginó estar una situación así, aunque nunca sintió una atracción real hacia los hombres, sabía que sus padres tenían la ilusión de ver a su hija con un varón bueno para que ellos pudiesen disfrutar de nietos.

Kuvira le sonrió con comprensión y beso su mejilla antes de encaminarse a llamar a la puerta de la panadería que para aquella hora se encontraba cerrada. Un hombre fortachón les recibió y solo atinó a abrazar con fuerza a su hija levantándola del suelo.

Pronto les dio pase a la casa, para la opinión de Kuvira no era grande, pero si acogedora, quizás el hogar que nunca pudo tener, pero que le gustaría formar en algún momento, el anhelo en su pecho se hizo presente, ella anhelaba eso. Un hogar.

La cena estuvo lista pronto, un lomo de cerdo en salsa de bayas rojas, vino y vegetales junto con panes con queso de cabra. Había estado muy delicioso.

Kuvira conoció igualmente a los primos de Korra, Eran como la chica los había descrito y más pues sintió la presencia angelical que despedían aunque al parecer ellos no la percibían, afortunadamente pensó la demonio.

—Tengo que contarles algo mamá, papá— Los miró con nerviosismo llevando su mano derecha a rascar su cabeza, un mal hábito que denotaba su incomodidad.

—Dinos, hija, porque veo que te ha preocupado por mucho rato— Sonrió Senna acercándose a tomar sus manos— Cualquier cosa que sea estoy segura que podemos tratarlo juntos.

—Bueno… Lo cierto es que… Kuvira y yo somos pareja desde hace dos años— Mencionó la joven con nervios y sujetando las manos de la mencionada anteriormente.

El primer el hablar y mostrar un ceño fruncido era su padre que se acercó a su hija suspirando con molestia.

—¿Y nos ocultaste algo tan importante dos años? ¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de enterarme y poner claras las cosas como tu padre!— Miró a Korra con ojos de perrito — Que mala.

Korra podría jurar que en aquel momento esperaba cualquier cosa de su padre menos lo que había dicho dejándola sin habla.

—No se preocupe señor, he cuidado bien de ella y no le haría daño— Sonrió Kuvira.

—Es verdaderamente maravilloso— Se acercó su madre— Y tus primos que decían que te quedarías soltera.

—Gracias, madre… Espera ¿Qué ellos dicen qué?— Los miró con dudas.

—Francamente pensamos que un hombre no era para ti— Explico Desna

—Exacto y que no tendrías el valor de estar con una chica— Agregó Eska— Pero ciertamente nos equivocamos.

—Lo sentimos— La miró Desna.

Kuvira sintió un escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de los primos de la morena y se sintió incomoda y feliz al ser tratada con tanto cariño y aceptación de parte de los padres de su novia comprendiendo en aquel momento, que aquello era lo que ella siempre deseo, una familia, un ser amado y un hogar.

Esa noche al regresar a sus aposentos en el palacio no logró dormir, su lado demoniaco en ocasiones le jugaba malas pasadas, notando que al ser Korra la joven de sus sueños difícilmente podía soñar ahora porque, de alguna manera estaba viviendo su sueño.

Se quitó el pesado uniforme de capitán quedándose solo en los pantaloncillos y una blusa sin mangas, comenzó a caminar por la alfombra de la habitación sintiendo la suave textura con sus pies desnudos, algunas sensaciones lograban devolverle la vida, pero sin embargo, sabía que aún no cumplía su misión y eso la mortificaba.

Kuvira escucho una suave risa detrás de su espalda y volteó en busca de su espada reconociendo a Satanás quien se encontraba recostada sensualmente en la cama de su habitación mirándola con una sonrisa irónica.

—No logro entender algunas cosas a pesar de mi eternidad— Comenzó la mujer con calma— Entre ellas porque los demonios al darse cuenta de que no necesitan dormir, aun así lo hacen— miró sus uñas con desinterés— Es como si al convivir entre los mortales sintieran anhelo y deseo de regresar a ser mortales, segunda cosa que no entiendo, ¿Por qué desean ser humanos si tienen más poder?

—Señora… ¿A qué debo su visita? — La observó Kuvira.

—A que aún no veo un progreso real en tu misión Kuvira— Explicó— Entiendo esa estrategia de enamorar a la chica pero ¿No crees que estás tardando demasiado en tentarla?

—Mi señora, recuerde que con los mellizos tarde aproximadamente diez años en tentarlos— Suspiró

—Tienes razón, pero yo sigo viendo luz en el alma de esa chica, así que espero que en próximos años logres algo mejor, no quiero que me decepciones Kuvira.

—No la decepcionaré, se lo juro señora— La reverenció lentamente y esperó a que esta desapareciera.

Una vez que se cercioró que la demoniaca mujer se hubiese ido se sentó en el marco de piedra de la enorme ventana de su habitación a mirar ese reino, era tan parecido a Zaofu, que la hacía evocar recuerdos de su infancia antes de la llegada de Suyin, todo era tan feliz…

Antes de, morir.

 _Ella miró sus manos y ropas llenas de sangre, temblaba levemente pero su mente estaba extasiada en la enfermiza y placentera venganza en la que estaba envuelta, tanto que tras pasar los días dejo de cuidar su espalda cuando se dirigía a hacerle daño a su hermanastra, ya que el placer y la alegría que le producía verla sufrir y a la par ver a Suyin preocupada, pidiéndole que buscará a Opal siendo ella la general, nunca la hizo sentir más poderosa._

 _Pero claro todo en la vida tiene que acabar y ella jamás lo imaginó, nunca pensó en que ese maldito traidor la seguiría, que al verla distraída torturando a la chica menor la apuñalaría por la espalda y pero aún, cuando se esforzó por hacerle alguna herida, por luchar a pesar de todo su dolor, la remataría atravesando su corazón._

— _Traidor… Tú y ellas, arderán en el infierno, me vengaré… Juró que me vengaré— Murmuró conforme la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo._

Desafortunadamente las cosas sucedían de una manera tan extraña, tal como su reciente amorío, ese sentimiento que comenzaba a llenarla de dicha y calma, no obstante tenía una misión que cumplir, pero ¿Y si no lo hacía?

¿Si abandonaba todo por amor? ¿Sería tan malo?

 _Continuará…_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Demonios Y Duelos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Notas De Autor:** El penúltimo capítulo de este fic, estamos a unos pasos del final de esto. Me emociona mucho saber que estoy publicando uno de los fics de mi vida. Así que los dejo disfrutar

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo VIII: Demonios Y Duelos**

Kuvira siempre lo supo, desde que ambas comenzaron a amarse, Korra quería ser la general del reino, puesto que ella misma poseía, pero solo había una forma de darle aquello que su corazón deseaba aunque muchas veces ella mintiera alegando su bienestar y satisfacción con su puesto actual. La muerte.

Ella misma debía morir para darle su lugar o bien que Korra la retara a un duelo por el mando, cosa que también la llevaría a la muerte irremediablemente, aunque lo cierto era que no sabía si Korra estaría bien con eso.

Kuvira más allá de su estado demoniaco quería que Korra fuera feliz en todo aspecto aunque eso significara morir y luchar para tratar de reencarnar y seguir a su lado siempre, Korra era el motivo para que ella viviera luego de tantas atrocidades que cometió

Sonrió abrazando a la chica mientras estaban en su árbol, debajo del roble, justo al lado del río, besó su mejilla y tomó sus manos.

— ¿Y si me retas a un duelo?— Propuso con calma— Así podrías ser general, creo que estás más capacitada que yo.

—Kuvira, sabes que eso es una locura, tendría que matarte para eso y yo no deseo hacerlo— Suspiró.

—Yo lo entiendo Korra, pero créeme harías un mejor trabajo que yo— La alentó—Rétame y en el momento decidiremos que hacer con la cuestión de la muerte.

—No lo voy a hacer Kuvira, ya te lo dije, no insistas más— Rectifico y beso con dulzura sus labios

.

.

.

Korra miró a la mujer al lado de su lecho y suspiro pesadamente, admiró sus rasgos, cuando la Kuvira dormía su semblante lucía calmado haciéndola querer admirarla más de lo normal. Solo ella podía ver los dos lados de la moneda, por uno estaba su rostro serio e inflexible que portaba cuando se desenvolvía por los pasillos de la academia, mostrando su porte altivo. Pero estaba ese lado despreocupado que mostraba al estar con ella, sonrisas de pura felicidad, una felicidad tan extraña porque era como si cada momento que pasara a su lado fuera el primero y el último. No obstante también existía ese lado meditativo en el que se enfrascaba en sí misma remembrando cosas de las que ella no tenía ni idea, Kuvira en cuanto a su pasado era un enigma y aunque le decía esta que era mejor que no conociera su pasado, notaba el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que esos momentos de reflexión llegaban.

Acarició la espalda de la joven y notó algunas cicatrices que surcaban sus hombros, su espalda, había notado igual que bajo de su pecho descansaba una larga cicatriz en su estómago y otra en su hombro, ambas se apreciaban hasta su espalda, asumía que la habían atravesado, debió haber sido tan doloroso.

Pegó la cara contra la espalda de la mujer y suspiró disfrutando la cercanía de ambas pieles, del calor, del cuerpo de su amante dormida, la nieve podía sepultarlos a todos pero a ella no le importaba mientras compartiera el lecho con esa ella.

No obstante había cosas que le carcomían la tranquilidad de estar así ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a retarla de esa manera? Aun no lo entendía, siempre había sido impulsiva pero eso era demasiado incluso para ella misma.

 _Los capitanes, el rey y los sabios se encontraban discutiendo planes para mantener la seguridad en el reino igual, además de comentar la situación política y militar que les sucedía en aquella época._

— _¿Hay alguien que no se encuentre de acuerdo con las medidas empleadas para mantener a raya a nuestros vecinos del oeste?— Mencionó El rey Varrick._

— _Es importante contemplar que la paz debe mantenerse a menos de ser provocados con actos hostiles de parte del reino de…_

 _La rabia le recorrió entonces a Korra el cuerpo entero sin entender como o porque, sin embargo la furia la hizo hablar, ella debía estar en el puesto de su amada y lo tendría sin dudar._

— _Yo me opongo, porque considero que la general Kuvira no es apta para su puesto, así que bajo las leyes antiguas la reto a un duelo por el puesto de general— Declaró en voz alta._

 _Los altos mandos la miraron como si encontrara loca no obstante su amada sonrió confiada y le contesto con solemnidad._

— _Yo la general del reino Kuvira, acepto el duelo que la capitán Korra ha propuesto— Miró al rey— Bajo las condiciones que nuestro rey, señor de las montañas nevadas ordene._

Korra no entendía como había tenido tanto valor para actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva, pero… el daño estaba hecho, ahora debería pelear, pues de otra manera ella estaría deshonrada y no solo ella, toda su familia igual.

—Discúlpame… por ponernos en esta situación— Murmuró besando la espalda de la mayor — Mi impulsividad nos ha hecho esto y ahora una de las dos debe pagar mi imprudencia… Si tan solo fuese menos bocona, nada de esto estaría pasando.

La abrazó con aun más fuerza y cerró los ojos para descansar, quería olvidar el enorme lío en que se encontraban antes de volver a la cruel realidad.

.

.

.

Una mañana nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como aquella, viéndose abrazada con insistencia por la morena que tanto amaba, se dio la vuelta y la miró, profundamente dormida, con el cabello revuelto y los labios entreabiertos. Se acercó a su cuello a depositar un suave beso en este.

Sí, la tentó, sabía el dolor que su acción le había causado a la chica obligándola a escupir esas palabras tan dañinas y peligrosas, al ofenderse a sí misma ante el consejo, pero necesitaba que el corazón de Korra se oscureciera levemente, si la mataba la oscuridad comenzaría a jugar de las suyas, así otro demonio la tentaría y no ella misma, moriría o eso esperaba.

No quiera ser la causante del dolor de su amada, no quería ser quien la convirtiera en un ser tan despreciable como lo era ella, no deseaba que Korra tuviera ese ruin destino, no era capaz de condenarla a un destino igual o peor que el de ella.

Era la única forma de proceder.

Kuvira se acercó a Korra y besó sus labios entreabiertos con dulzura logrando hacer despertar con pereza a la menor, sonrió al verla abrir los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura.

—Hoy es el gran día— Le informó.— Debemos prepararnos…

—No quiero…— Se abrazó a Kuvira.— Si salgo de esta cama te haré daño.

—Es necesario Korra — Suspiró.

—No, no lo es, podemos irnos, huir y olvidarnos de esto— La miró con desesperación.

—Yo… no quiero irme — La miró Kuvira.

—Lo siento tanto— Murmuró acariciando el rostro de Kuvira— No debí, fui imprudente como siempre y nos he metido en esta situación por ser tan impulsiva.

—No te preocupes Korra— Tomó sus manos con calma y las colocó sobre su corazón— Es tuyo… No importa que ocurra hoy, es tuyo.

—Te odio…— Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan buena?

—No soy buena— Suspiró limpiando una lágrima que se escapó de los ojos de Korra.

—Lo eres… Más de lo que yo seré alguna vez.— Sentenció

 _Si tan solo supieras a quien abrazas…_

.

.

.

La arena del reino estaba construida de granito y arenisca, por el coliseo parcialmente vacío solo se podían vislumbrar algunas siluetas enfundadas en túnicas blancas con capuchas que cubrían parcialmente su rostro.

En la cima del mirador del coliseo el rey Varrick junto a su esposa se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares a admirar el duelo, hacía mucho que el mando de un general no era cuestionado y resuelto con un duelo.

De manera en que aquel se trataba de un hecho bastante apreciado por todos los espectadores silenciosos, miembros de la corte todos, quietos como estatuas perpetuas.

Dos mujeres con túnicas azul cobalto se encontraban a la orillas de la arena, una morena usaba una túnica sin mangas, con un cinturón de piel café y botas de caza cafés, usaba el cabello en una coleta alta, sus pantaloncillos de cuero se ajustaban a la figura de sus piernas.

La otra mujer alta usaba una túnica completa en color azul rey, los detalles del escudo real estaban bordados en oro blanco, los pantalones de su conjunto eran blancos, junto con unas botas negras que llegaban casi a la altura de su rodilla, su cabello lucía un recogido alto en forma de chongo, ni un cabello estorbaba en su semblante.

Un soldado caminó al centro, las dos mujeres se acercaron y le entrego a ambas una vaina y una daga idéntica. La pelea debía ser justa, las mujeres se colocaron en el cinturón ambas fundas y desenvainaron los sables colocando sus espadas en alto una con otra.

El rey en su completa paz y silencio, se levantó solemne con una rosa blanca en la mano la cual dejó caer a la arena. Las dos jóvenes se quedaron admirando la caída de la flor al suelo de la arena, y en cuanto esta tocó la arena separaron sus espadas para comenzar a atacarse entre si

La primera en lanzarse al ataque fue ni más ni menos que Kuvira haciéndolo con fiereza en una estocada recta directa al estómago de la morena la cual esquivó por muy poco. Sorprendida y desorientada con la rapidez con la cual la general estaba atacándole solo se mantuvo en guardia alta sabiendo que Kuvira comenzaría con golpes fuertes e intensos para debilitarla.

Los próximos ataques como previo se trataban de estocadas abiertas dedicadas solo a herir superficialmente: a los brazos, las piernas o el pecho pero siempre de manera vertical, nunca usando la punta del estilete para atravesarla. Korra entonces se dedicó a bloquear y esquivar dichos ataques.

Kuvira era una guerrera que primero le gustaba tantear el terreno y provocar a su adversario cosa que Korra conocía perfectamente y no caería en su juego esta vez, siempre era su perdición ser tan impulsiva en su forma de luchar.

Esperó pacientemente dejando que Kuvira la atacara todo lo que deseara y esta al ver que no respondería sus ataques comenzó a estocar de manera más violenta hasta que un choque de espadas las obligó a probar sus fuerzas una con la otra siendo Korra la que terminó contra el suelo.

Kuvira se lanzó tras ella, aunque la morena se levantó antes de ser herida por la muchacha mayor, cuando miró que aquella lucha iba en serio comenzó a atacar a la pelinegra que cubría sus ataques y los contestaba con ferocidad.

El único sonido que podía escucharse en aquel coliseo era el de los aceros chocando uno contra otro, no fue hasta que Korra logró desarmar a su oponente que el silencio fue total, la general se arrodillo ante la menor y agachó la mirada esperando a que terminara con su vida.

—No lo haré— Mencionó Korra.

— ¿Estás loca?— Levantó la mirada indignada Kuvira.

—Si me juras lealtad te perdonaré la vida y podrás tomar mi puesto— La miró con seriedad Korra— No voy a matarte a menos de que me jures lealtad.

—Me estas deshonrando Korra— Gruñó, esta se mantuvo en silencio hasta que soltó un profundo suspiro negando con la cabeza— Te juro lealtad… General Korra— Se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Acepto tú lealtad… Kuvira— Bajó su espada y miró al rey.

.

.

.

La noche de aquel día salió a caminar por los bosques cercanos al castillo, solo deseaba perderse un largo rato antes de cometer una tontería.

Todo se le había salido de control y pronto tendría a su ama reclamando por su error, la demonio se detuvo en un claro, frente a un cedro y lo golpeó con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué debía amarte?— Murmuró recargando su cabeza contra el tronco de este— Hubiera sido todo más fácil si no sintiera esto por ti.

Kuvira sintiendo los vellos de su piel erizarse al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, la energía que esta persona emanaba era tan similar a la de su ama que casi de inmediato la reconoció.

— ¿Ama? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—He venido a hablar contigo dado tú último fracaso, has dicho que la chica te iba a matar y eso oscurecería su corazón y no paso — Sentenció— ¿Tienes algún plan B?

—Claro que si señora, yo estoy segura que sabré que hacer cuando vea la oportunidad de actuar, pero debe tener paciencia— La miró.

—Amas a esa chica ¿No es así?— La interrogó.

—No mi señora

— ¿No la quieres? Porque si es así no entiendo cuál ha sido la razón de mantener esta farsa frente a ella— Explicó.

—Yo no la quiero mi señora— Repitió de nuevo.

—Dímelo, dime que no la amas y que ella no será un impedimento en tú misión Kuvira— Hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—No la amo, yo no amo a Korra— Murmuró.

—Perfecto, recuerda que puedo llevarte al infierno cuando lo necesite, tenlo en mente querida— La tomó por el mentón y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de desaparecer en una llamarada.

La pelinegra se mantuvo inmóvil luego de pensar en que había negado a Korra, no una sino tres veces, pero sabía que lo hacía por su bien y mientras fuera de ese modo, no podía estar tan mal.  
Kuvira escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos, esta se acercó cuidadosamente manteniendo su mano en la vaina de su espada preparada para atacar encontrándose con la persona que menos pensó encontrarse en aquel momento:

Korra…

La mucha de piel morena solo lo veía con molestia e indignación lanzándose a empujarla con sus manos.

—Aléjate de mí, mentirosa— Gruño apretando los puños con fuerza — Lo escuché todo, yo pensé que realmente había algo real entre nosotras Kuvira— Negó con los dientes apretados— Si me hubieras dicho que te atraía otra persona lo hubiese comprendido, pero no debiste ilusionarme tanto tiempo.

—Espera… Esto no es lo que parece, créeme que puedo darte una explicación— Se apresuró a decir sujetando con delicadeza sus hombros.

— ¡No!— Exclamó alejándola de ella— No quiero mentiras Kuvira, Vete, eres libre de irte si no te gusta estar conmigo— Gruñó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

La de ojos olivas se mantuvo un momento congelada sin saber cómo actuar para detener a la muchacha morena, por lo que solo atinó a correr para alcanzarla y lanzarse encima de ella para derribarla.

— ¡Maldición Kuvira! ¡Aléjate de mí!— Comenzó a forcejear esta.

—No hasta que me escuches, créeme que todo tiene una explicación.

La morena la ignoró siguiendo su camino hasta que Kuvira tomó impulso saltando contra esta, ambas cayeron contra el suelo haciéndose daño, Korra comenzó a forcejear con Kuvira dándose cuenta de que en aquel momento era como si sus fuerzas se hubieran ido.

—Por favor Korra, necesito explicártelo— Murmuró sujetando con fuerza sus manos para que esta no siguiera forcejeando con ella.

—Kuvira… Te juro que si no me sueltas voy a asesinarte— Gruñó con rabia.

—Escúchame— Sentenció con voz grave y molesta.

—Solo dilo ya, rápido, para duela menos, para que tus palabras no duelan tanto— Exclamó con rabia Korra.

—Korra, yo debí decírtelo desde el principio…— La miró con dolor— Te he estado engañando todo este tiempo… Porque yo…— Miró sus ojos sintiendo la culpa caer más profundo en su corazón— Soy un demonio— Explicó— Mi misión es corromperte, hacer que tú corazón sea impuro para que te vuelvas uno de los míos.

Korra sintió que la sangre le hervía al escuchar eso y lucho con más fuerza para quitarse de encima a la chica sin tener resultados reales.

—Por favor Kuvira, si lo que quieres es que siga contigo luego de escucharte hablar con una mujer, créeme que contando mentiras y fantasías no lo lograrás— Gruño y la miró con indiferencia.

—No miento, te lo juro— Cerró los ojos suspirando— Nunca he sido tan sincera en mi eternidad… Pero si para creerme debes verme, me verás.

Kuvira se levantó de encima de la chica colocándose de pie con los brazos extendidos. La metamorfosis comenzó de manera lenta con su piel volviéndose escamosa, escamas rojas y negras comenzaron a brotar rompiendo su piel mortal, las manchas negras se hicieron presente en sus escamas, mientras que las alas de murciélago iban naciendo poco a poco de su espalda. Korra ahogó un grito mientras veía como la que fuera su amada se transformaba frente a sus ojos.

La general se quedó atónita contemplando a la mujer delante suyo, desde sus pies que ahora eran tan similares a las patas de un cuervo, hasta su piel de reptil, pasando por la cola puntiaguda que jugueteaba como la de un gato en el aire, los colmillos feroces que sobresalían de su boca amenazantes, jamás lo pensó, nunca lo imaginó, se levantó con precaución del suelo sin saber qué hacer.

¿Correr? Podría atraparla fácilmente, ¿Matarla? Lo cierto era que no podría hacerlo, lo intentó y no funcionó.  
La de ojos zafiros se acercó a la demonio y tocó con sus manos la piel de la chica delante suyo, debía constatar que todo lo que sus ojos veían era real… Cerciorarse de que no fuera una mala jugada de sus ojos desesperados por lo que Kuvira fuera real y jamás la hubiera negado, quería que todo fuera una broma, una mala broma.

Korra se paró de puntas para alcanzar a tocar los cuernos oscuros que sobresalían de la cabeza de Kuvira, esta última agachó la cabeza como un perro obediente, la morena los tocó, los arañó e incluso los jaló reteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?— Murmuró— Por todos los dioses ¿Qué hiciste Kuvira?— Exclamó con rabia golpeando un par de veces su pecho— ¿Cómo puede ser esto real? ¡Dímelo!, no te quedes allí callada.

—Yo…— La miró con culpa— Morí hace quinientos años… ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la reina que destruyó los reinos antiguos? Pues, lamento decirte que esa reina soy yo— Comenzó— Deberías tomar asiento si quieres comprender toda la historia— Acarició con calma su rostro.

La morena se sentó en el césped al ver que Kuvira hacía lo mismo y se quedó en silencio, lista para contar su historia. La historia que nadie había oído nunca, una historia pérdida entre sus memorias, los siglos, las guerras y el tiempo mismo.

—El reino de Zaofu antes de la guerra de los reinos era prospero, un reino hermoso, con un rey justo y honorable— Comenzó.

—Tú padre por lo que puedo asumir— Agregó Korra.

—Él… se quedó viudo cuando yo tuve dos años, mi madre murió de una forma misteriosa e impactante— Suspiró— No obstante, había una mujer quien estaba preparada para casarse con mi padre… Suyin— Miró con rabia el suelo— Quién se embarazó en cuanto pudo de mi padre, toda una ramera en mi opinión.

—Supongo que era mala persona.

—Terrible, en cuanto pudo no desaprovechó todas las oportunidades que tuvo para hacer que mi padre incluso me expulsara del palacio…

 _El hombre de barba canosa paseaba con furia contenida por el salón de altos techos y enormes ventanales, las manos detrás de su espalda y su gesto no demostraba nada más que furia contenida._

— _¡Eres la mayor deshonra de mi familia!— Exclamó con fuerza— Generaciones de ejemplares miembros de la realeza, siglos de historia de nuestra casa, y tú ¡Una hija mía! Debía ser la oveja negra— Se acercó esta— ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando Kuvira!_

 _El hombre mayor comenzaba a perder los estribos con la forma de actuar de su hija mayor con su hermana Opal, a quien había atacado múltiples veces, si eso continuaba no tendría más remedio que darle el castigo merecido, la muerte y aquello le dolería demasiado._

 _Su primera hija, el producto de su amor con Irila, su gran amor platónico, ¿Por qué necesariamente tenía que ser Kuvira? Estaría más conforme si el comportamiento de Opal, su hija menor fuera más reprobable, pero no, Kuvira, su heredera, su gran orgullo… Las cosas no podían continuar así._

 _Miró como la recia chica levantaba el mentón erguida con orgullo y lo miraba desafiante a los ojos, podía ver el odio aflorando en su corazón cada vez más, cada día que pasaba, desde la muerte de su madre esa mirada alegre y llena de pureza se oscurecía, temía tanto el día en que la perdería por completo_

— _No he sido yo la culpable— Murmuró— Soy inocente de lo que sea que se me acuse ahora._

— _Eres una descarada, aún te atreves a mentirme— Sujetó sus hombros— Soy el rey, no me mientas._

— _Yo, no hice nada— Volvió a repetir._

— _No me dejas más remedio— Se alejó de ella dándole la espalda— Por el poder que los dioses y la corona me da, yo Baatar, rey de Zaofu te expulsó de los muros del palacio y te condeno a una vida de servicio militar al reino, hasta que demuestres que has enderezado tú camino._

— _¡No te atrevas!— Gruño Kuvira— ¡Soy tú hija, maldición!— Exclamó al sentir que la sujetaban de los brazos los guardias— ¡No puedes hacerme esto padre!_

— _Claro que puedo— La cortó— Y lo haré, no permitiré que la profecía que atormenta nuestra familia se cumpla y si para eso debo darle la corona a Opal y no a ti, lo haré— Se acercó a ella— Haré lo necesario para proteger el nombre de la familia real y a ti… De tú propia destrucción._

Korra miró como la demonio apretaba los puños clavándose ligeramente las garras en las manos.

— ¿Tú padre fue capaz de elegir a tu hermanastra sobre ti?— La miró Korra.

—No solo una vez, muchas veces lo hizo— Miró a Korra— Lo peor es que la profecía era real…

 _Kuvira caminaba por los salones del palacio hasta llegar a los templos, hizo que los sabios le abrieran la cámara real de los papiros, Zaofu era tan antiguo que guardaba secretos milenarios al mundo._

 _La leyenda contaba que Zaofu fue el primer pueblo creado por los hijos de los semidioses del norte, estos designaron un hombre con la misión de crear un reino inquebrantable, le dieron su bendición a él y toda su estirpe._

 _Kuvira tomó una antorcha y se encaminó por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a un altar, donde comenzó a buscar uno a uno los pergaminos hasta encontrar uno: un mapa que la llevo por los túneles más antiguos del palacio, llenos de telarañas y humedad._

 _Entre estos pudo mirar una puerta hecha de plata y oro, en la cual introdujo una llave, empujó la pesada puerta y se adentró en una habitación de suelos de mármol y muros de piedra labrada. Antorchas ayudaban a la iluminación de la habitación, caminó hasta llegar al final de esta._

 _Siempre quizo verlo, confirmar su existencia, ahora estaba ahí, ante este ser que mencionaba las leyendas, el mayor consejero de la familia real, su gran protector. Un joven aprisionado por pesadas cadenas de piedra rojiza, cabello oscuro y mirada ambarina, sus rasgos eran finos y sus cejas pobladas, vestía con una túnica que algún tiempo debió ser blanca pero que ahora se miraba amarillenta y llena de polvo. De su espalda sobresalían dos alas grandes, las cuales poseían plumas que emitían destellos dorados, en sí todo el ángel brillaba por si mismo._

 _Este levantó su cabeza mirando a la chica con ceño fruncido. Se mantuvo en su posición de rodillas, pero después trató de luchar contra las cadenas que lo retenían._

— _Así que tú eres la reina de la profecía— Habló con seriedad mirando a la chica._

— _Quizás…— Sonrió con calma— Háblame de la profecía._

— _Interesante, no la conoces— Suspiró y la miró con burla— Un ancestro tuyo me encadenó aquí hizo un trato con el demonio para atraparme en este lugar, era su ángel guardián— Explico con calma— El creador se enfureció, pues luego de llenarlo de dones y bendiciones rompió su alianza con él cometiendo el crimen de mantenerme retenido… Él lo maldijo, con una profecía que ha pasado los tiempos, una heredera proveniente de un amor irreal condenaría al reino a su destrucción— Sentenció— Y por lo que puedo ver eres un demonio…_

— _Exacto, pero a mí no me interesas tú y tampoco sus tontas profecías, vine aquí solo a saciar mi morbo y curiosidad, pero créeme, no me sirves— Dijo con una risa sombría._

— _Pero a mí si— Menciono una voz en la oscuridad._

 _De las sombras una figura se materializó hasta que Asami estuvo parada frente al arcángel._

— _Mako, querido, volvemos a vernos, aunque déjame decirte que el tiempo te ha sentado terrible._

— _¡Tú! ¡Maldita traidora!— Gruño removiéndose._

— _Yo los dejo divertirse— Suspiro Kuvira alejándose de aquella habitación._

Korra miraba a la chica que amaba con sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que eso le fuera a pasar a ella.

—Es todo muy complicado, pero te pido que confíes en mí, te negué porque no sabes lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser mi ama, no quiero que te dañe— Tomó su mano con delicadeza — Y tampoco quiero corromperte, tienes una luz hermosa… De la cual yo me enamore Korra.— La besó con dulzura— Entenderé si tú ya no deseas que convivamos pero, quiero que sepas que realmente te amo y que haré hasta lo imposible por que tú vivas y tengas una vida tranquila, lejos del mal.

—Kuvira…

—Soy un monstruo, créeme, yo lo sé, soy una criatura deforme y malvada… Yo sola me he convertido en esto y muy probablemente no tenga redención.

—Kuvira— Sujetó su rostro— Para mí sigues siendo hermosa… Mentiría si te dijera que a pesar de todo no te amo— Juntó sus frentes— Por qué te amo… aunque seas un demonio.

—Yo te amo más…— Sonrió y volvió a su forma humana para darle un beso.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	9. Capítulo IX: Guerra Y Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene insultos a la religión, violencia, sexo y escenas que pueden ofender a las personas muy creyentes, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer.

 **Notas De Autor:** Estamos al final de este Fanfic, la verdad es que me siento muy orgullosa de haber tomado el tiempo necesario para realizarlo, es el fic de mi vida, porque adoro los ángeles y los demonios. Espero que disfruten este un Capitulo más antes de el Epílogo.

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo IX: Guerra Y Muerte**

 **.**

Los días comenzaron a pasar con calma, el peor problema al que se enfrentaban ahora era a la reciente guerra con las tribus de las tierras bajas quienes no aprobaban que el rey se mantuviese en su puesto, además de que habían declarado la guerra bajo deshonrosos términos.

La guerra estaba en su puerta de manera que ahora partían al campo de batalla luego de un ataque a Ohrm, una de las ciudades del reino la cual basaba sus actividades en la mayoría de la agricultura de Altus, ya que Ohrm no sufría los inclementes inviernos que el resto del reino. Este pueblo estaba situado en un valle de tierras alcalinas gracias a la cercanía que tenía con el mar, Un sistema de montañas rodeaba el pueblo, estas alimentaban los ríos y acuíferos que abastecían de agua todas las siembras de vegetales y frutales. La agricultura estaba tan avanzada en este lugar que la gran mayoría de la población contaba con tierras de riego, era extraño quien contara con tierras de temporal, más aún con sus sistemas de riego por canales.  
El clima en la parte baja era caluroso, e incluso avanzando algunas horas de podía mirar el mar por los altos peñascos.

Korra llevaba un comando armado lo suficientemente grande como para conquistar las tribus de Garei, las cuales habían comenzado a organizarse para destronar al rey Varrick.

No obstante la guerra no era lo que la joven general había pensado, las tribus bajas se habían aliado con más pueblos del oeste que si bien no estaban lo suficientemente armados los superaban en número.

La morena era demasiado aguerrida de manera en la que pudieron soportar los primeros dos ataques para limpiar Ohrm de los barbaros, sin embargo aún faltaba avanzar y debilitar a estos, así que se establecieron en un gran campamento a las lejanías del pueblo agrícola y recolector.

En cuanto a Kuvira, había aprendido a lidiar con su oscuro pasado que ya conocía, sin mencionar que era un alivio conocer el lado de Kuvira más oculto, además de que sus habilidades sobrehumanas eran bastantes buenas para ayudarla a avanzar más rápidamente en aquella guerra.

.

.

.

Kuvira hacía una guardia nocturna, había tratado de dormir pero tuvo que salir de la tienda que compartía con Korra al percatarse que no iba a descansar aquella noche y si se quedaba no dejaría que la otra lo hiciera.

Mientras caminaba llegó hasta un acantilado, al final de este había un manzano con jugosas manzanas que colgaban de las ramas, nunca en su eternidad había mirado un manzano tan grande, en general esto eran pequeños y solían doblarse gracias al peso de tantas manzanas, pero este era distinto, grande y poderoso para crecer en aquellas condiciones que naturalmente le parecían muy inhóspitas.

Se quedó como en un trance contemplando el árbol frutal, era bello y a la vez traicionero, ya que al querer alcanzar una manzana de las más maduras se corría el riesgo de caer por el voladero de aquel acantilado directo al mar y las traicioneras rocas que había allí, « _una caída mortal_ _»_ Pensó al mirar hacia abajo.

—Sería irónico si te gustaran las manzanas queridas Kuvira— Mencionó una voz a sus espaldas.

—No son mi fruta preferida— Admitió con desgano.

—Por lo que puedo ver has convencido a la chica de que se quedara a tu lado— Sonrió Asami— Bien hecho… El problema es que no veo ningún rastro de maldad en ella aún.

—Estoy preparando mi plan — Mintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mentirme Kuvira?— Gruñó empujándola contra el tronco del manzano.

—El que sea necesario— Exclamó.

— ¡Yo soy tu ama!— Su voz se distorsionó volviéndose feroz y fantasmal mientras que su mano se introdujo en el pecho de la demonio quien gimió de dolor.

Kuvira trataba de alejarse de la demonio desesperadamente mientras que la diabla afianzaba más su mano en las entrañas de la esclava.

— ¡Aléjese!— Gruñó.

—¡Me perteneces!— Se alejó de la chica mostrando ante su rostro desfigurado del dolor su corazón latente— Solo yo puedo decidir sobre ti, por eso, yo ordeno— Dijo con voz dulce— Y tú me obedeces.

El demonio se palpó el pecho desesperadamente al ver impactada como su corazón se encontraba fuera de su pecho encontrándose con que su piel estaba intacta.

— ¿He sido clara?— La miró.

—Si señora— Masculló soltando un grito agónico.

La diabla solo se limitó a apretar el órgano ante los ojos de la demonio sacando más quejidos y convulsiones dolorosas, cuando se cansó de hacer sufrir a la lacaya simplemente la sujeto por el cabello enderezándola para devolver el corazón a su sitio.

—Recuerda que yo soy tu dueña— Sentenció desapareciendo en una nube de humo azufrado.

La pelinegra se mantuvo en el suelo jadeante y sudoroso ante lo que había sucedido. Su pecho se llenó de rabia y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Necesitaba proteger a Korra a como diera lugar… Nadie la dañaría si ella podía evitarlo.

—Ya no más… Mi única ama y señora es Korra…— Murmuró.

.

.

.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más graves en el campo de batalla, ahora mismo avanzaban contra el ejército contrario, combatiendo con los barbaros, quienes luchaban como si estuviesen poseídos de una rabia incontenible.

Kuvira comenzaba a hartarse, entonces se encontró acorralada entre cinco soldados enemigos comenzando a luchar con estos, la batalla estaba siendo feroz, uno de ellos se lanzó en su contra intentando atravesarla con su espada a lo que respondió cubriéndose con otro de los enemigos sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

Jadeó pesadamente y gruñó mirando a los cuatro enemigos restantes esquivando y cubriendo estocadas, uno de ello le atravesó el hombro sacándole un gemido adolorido, apretó los dientes con rabia y furia gritando mientras se giraba a darle su merecido al infeliz que había osado herirla de aquella manera.

Le rebanó la cabeza de tajo sintiendo como sus cuernos luchaban por salir de su piel, entonces su torrente sanguíneo parecía cargar fuego la rabia estaba consumiéndola orillándola a transformarse ante la mirada horrorizada de los soldados que luchaban en su contra.

Kuvira al estar en su forma solo pudo sonreír con maldad lanzándose a acabar con sus vidas empleando sus largas garras en desgarrar su carne relamiéndose los dedos con deguste. Estaba poseída por la rabia y la desesperación.

El éxtasis de estar en aquella situación la motivó a adentrarse en las líneas enemigas destrozando cada vez más soldados que caían al suelo bañados en su propia sangre sin oportunidad ni siquiera de descifrar que había sucedido.

No supo cuándo ni como pero el sol comenzó a ocultarse anunciando el anochecer, se encontraba tan alejada de la batalla, con el cadáver de un enemigo a sus pies, destrozado, los rasgos faciales del cuerpo eran irreconocibles.

—Lo has visto Kuvira— Sonrió Opal frente a ella— Eres un demonio a final de cuentas, aunque desees cambiar no podrías hacerlo… La maldad corre por tus venas.

—Cállate— Le exigió Kuvira rabiosa lanzándose contra ella.— No sabes nada sobre mí.

—Claro que sí, hablo porque estoy viendo una bestia demoniaca que asesino a gran número de enemigos… y amigos en el campo de batalla— Se burló.

—Es mentira, solo asesiné enemigos— Negó sujetándose la cabeza— No lo diré dos veces, cierra la boca— Se acercó a esta y la sujetó por el cuello.

— ¿O si no qué?—La provocó la ángel.

—Te haré sufrir de una manera inimaginable— Le amenazó apretando el cuello de la ángel.

Opal emanó de la nada una luz dorada que hizo retroceder a Kuvira con un quejido animal. La demonio miró a la ángel con rabia contenida para después gruñirle.

De la espalda de Opal aparecieron un par de alas blancas, mientras que su piel morena parecía emanar por si sola una luz blanca. Esta sonrió de medio lado ante la imagen de la demonio.

—Eres un ser asqueroso — Sentenció la ángel con rostro impasible— Y te regresaré al averno del que vienes— Suspiró desenfundando una espada plateada con gemas verdes en la empuñadura

—Aún no logro entender como alguien como tú fue aceptada en el cielo— Gruñó.

Kuvira se lanzó en contra de Opal con garras más largas de lo que normalmente se mostraban, la muchacha morena cubrió con la espada el zarpazo que iba a su pecho y comenzó a bloquear los nuevos ataques de esta.

La demonio gruñó con molestia y sacó de su vaina su espada oscura, las dos muchachas se enfrentaron chocando sus espadas una contra la otra, Kuvira sonrió de medio lado al lograr herir a Opal en el abdomen con una larga cortada de lado a lado.

La ángel se mantuvo fuerte luchando con la misma ferocidad, empujando a Kuvira haciéndola dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, entonces su espada cortó en vertical haciendo una cortada en la pierna de la demonio.

Las dos criaturas se vieron a los ojos, aquello era una batalla a muerte, el objetivo era eliminar a la otra. La demonio chocó su espada con la Opal probando fuerzas hasta que hizo que la ángel perdiera su espada.

—Lárgate… — Sentenció— No quiero verte o en verdad voy a eliminarte de este plano— Amenazó gruñendo.

La ángel sonrió con burla y en un rápido movimiento clavó una daga en el estómago de Kuvira haciéndola doblarse de dolor.

—Lástima, yo si deseo acabar contigo— Comenzó a reír— Y te eliminaré.

—No estés tan segura— Se enderezó con dolor la demonio.

El silencio en aquella fracción de segundo fue abrumador, puesto que a este le siguió un alarido de dolor, la sangre, el ala que cayó al suelo ensangrentándolo. Kuvira le había cortado un ala a Opal…

—La próxima vez cortaré la otra— La miró con seriedad

La demonio se marchó dejando a la furiosa ángel, era tarde y ciertamente no deseaba preocupar de más a Korra.

Kuvira se transformó en mortal y caminó hasta divisar el campamento de su ejército desmayándose a las orillas de este.

.

.

.

Korra estaba sumamente preocupada por Kuvira, desde la batalla sintió que algo no estaba bien. Más aún cuando al ordenar la retirada el ejército enemigo no vio a Kuvira por ningún lugar, pero si encontró cadáveres mutilados e irreconocibles del ejercito contrario. Algo estaba mal en todo eso.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde en junta con los altos mandatarios del ejército, quienes ya se mostraban inquietos por la ausencia de la capitana Kuvira a quien asumían prisionera, creían que había sido atrapada por el otro ejército y habían dado a entender que no darían una rendición por un rehén.

Korra estaba sumamente frustrada y preocupada, continuando en ese estado hasta que a las altas horas de la noche había sido avisada de que Kuvira estaba ya en el campamento, pero había sido trasladada a la enfermería, la habían atendido y ahora estaba recuperación ya que había perdido demasiada sangre.

La general acudió a la tienda de enfermería en el menor tiempo que le fue posible cuidando de la capitana hasta que esta comenzó a mostrar signos de vida al removerse en la cama y quejarse del dolor.

—Me alegra verte viva— Sonrió Korra acariciando su rostro con ternura— Pensamos que el ejército enemigo te había capturado… O peor, que te habían alejado de mi fuerzas externas

—Fue algo así en realidad— Suspiró— Es complicado de explicar.

—Estamos solas por el momento— La miró— Y tengo tiempo— Se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno… Lo cierto es que he tenido una lucha con Opal…— Comenzó— Y que me transforme en medio del campo de batalla— Suspiró y miró sus ojos— también puede que le haya cortado un ala a Opal.

—Espera ¿Qué hiciste qué?— Gruñó— Entiendo que vosotras dos sois enemigas de hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿No crees que eso es bajo? Incluso para ti.

—Ella me atacó a traición— Se justificó— Yo la desarmé e iba a dejarla ir cuando me apuñaló, además ella tiene poderes curativos— Gruñó— Quizás vuelva a crecerle.

—Dios, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí— Suspiró presionándose el puente de la nariz.

—Lo lamentó Korra— Se disculpó la demonio.

La muchacha morena se retiró no sin antes depositar un beso en los labios de la otra y acariciar su rostro.

—Me alegra que estés bien… Vendré a verte mañana— Prometió.

—Te esperaré— Sonrió débilmente.

Kuvira se mantuvo en la cama pensando profundamente en lo que había sucedido hasta que sintió una energía que se aproximaba a la tienda de enfermería manteniéndose a la defensiva hasta que supo de quien se trataba.

—Creí que cuando te asesiné había acabado contigo— Suspiró con fastidio.

—Y yo pensaba que los demonios no podían ser heridos, pero me equivoqué— La miró acercándose con una jarra llena de agua— No estoy aquí por ti, por muy extraño que parezca.

—Permíteme que lo dude— La observó.

—Siempre tan desconfiada Kuvira— Negó levemente— Pero ahora eres mi paciente así que deja de actuar como una niña y déjame examinarte, me preocupa el golpe que de diste en la cabeza al desmayarte.

Kuvira estuvo una semana en el pabellón de enfermería bajo los cuidados de Jinora, a Opal no se le volvió a ver en un par de días hasta que volvió al campamento alegando haber sido capturada por el enemigo.

Un par de días pasaron hasta que tras dos semanas del último enfrentamiento el ejército esperaba noticias del rey sobre como continuar con su campaña de ataque. Mismo tiempo en el cual Kuvira había regresado a la labor de aprovechar tiempo con su novia.

Aquella noche se veía estrellada. Más cuando se encaminaba ansiosamente con la muchacha, habían quedado de cenar en la tienda de Kuvira ya qué allí tendrían más privacidad. Sonrió al ver esta y se adentró encontrando una mesa con velas y dos platos ya servidos, además de una botella de vino preparada.

—Te esperaba — Sonrió Kuvira.

—Estoy aquí— Afirmó Korra.

—Créeme si no estuvieras aquí ya hubiera ido por ti— Sonrió.

Las dos mujeres cenaron en calma y paz compartiendo los pocos momentos de los que disponían desde que la guerra había llamado a sus puertas. Hablaron, se miraban y disfrutaban verse mutuamente.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se sentaron en el catre de Kuvira para estar más cómodas.

—No sé qué haría sin ti— Confesó Kuvira.

—Quizás más mal en el mundo— Admitió Korra.

—Por eso siempre supe que tú eras la elegida para salvarme de mi misma— Sonrió besando suavemente sus hombros.

—Kuv…

—Déjame disfrutar de esta noche contigo.— Le pidió.— Pero primero… Sé mi esposa— Se arrodilló frente a esta sacando de sus ropas un pequeño trozo de terciopelo.

—Kuvira…— Tomó la tela encontrando en esta un anillo plateado coronado con un Zafiro— Acepto— Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a la pelinegra con fuerza besándola con fogosidad.

—Te amo— Comenzó a besar su cuello.

La general sonrió con maldad y se recostó dejando su cuerpo a los deseos de la otra mujer, quien respondió besando con suavidad y ternura cada parte de ella, sus manos, sus brazos, hombros y cuello, cada uno atendido con tal adoración. Entonces compartió los labios de la otra con los suyos teniendo una batalla de sus lenguas por el control, aunque la morena pronto cedió ante los encantos de la otra.

Kuvira comenzó a quitar el peto de cuero del cuerpo de la morena, mientras que esta se afanaba en retirar la capa azul que la otra usaba, las prendas fueron retiradas poco a poco quedando esparcidas por toda la tienda, mientras ambas amantes se deshacían en íntimas caricias.

Korra jadeaba y suspiraba al sentir como las largas manos de Kuvira amasaban sus senos a la par que sus besos se centraban en el valle de sus pechos. La demonio se controlaba, controlaba la lujuria que afloraba en sus sentidos para hacerlo lento, despacio, sin prisas. Tenía esa necesidad de adorarla, demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

—Kuv…— Gimió la morena abrazando su cintura con sus piernas— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y te adoro— Susurró a su oído antes de morder suavemente su lóbulo.

La noche pasó entre gemidos y caricias, besos ardientes y sudor, así las dos al final se acurrucaron en la cama de la mayor para descansar, había sido una noche de locura.

Kuvira no pudo dormir a pesar del agotamiento, pero pasó la noche entera contemplando a la mujer a su lado, Korra, era tan hermosa, que no sabía que haría si algo le pasara.

La abrazó atrayéndola a ella y sonrió al escuchar su respiración lenta y profunda, le encantaba saberse la única que lograba que la mujer sintiera tanta paz. Se sentía orgullosa de ser su mujer, solo de ella, protectora de la de ojos zafiros contra viento y marea. Daría su vida de ser necesario solo por ella.

Korra era lo único que necesitaba en su vida.

.

.

.

Las órdenes del rey eran claras, debían seguir avanzando contra aquellos enemigos, no obstante antes de empezar a avanzar fueron atacados, quedándose obligados a replegarse. Tenían muchas bajas. Korra estaba tensa, debían recuperar su campamento.

Así pues, atacaron cuando se recuperaron para tomar de nuevo posesión de su campamento, se quedarían en suma vigilancia para evitar un nuevo ataque y avanzarían cuando los heridos se recuperaran.

Kuvira sabía que Korra se encontraba bajo mucho estrés por lo que le pareció buena idea compartir con esta un pan y algo de queso, se encaminó a su tienda y al llamar a la chica y percatarse que no tenía una respuesta se adentró en la tienda alarmándose al escuchar sus suaves quejidos, corrió dejando las cosas en el suelo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente al catre de la morena se percató de la puñalada que tenía en el estómago, la levantó en brazos con rapidez apresurándose para llegar a la tienda de enfermería.

— ¡Ayuden a la general!— Exclamó apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —La miró una joven castaña.

— ¡Tú!— Gruño con furia.

—Rápido no pierdas tiempo, recuéstala aquí — Comenzó a buscar por la tienda lienzos y hierbas— ¿Qué le pasó?

—La encontré apuñalada en su tienda— Explicó — Aunque había presencia de luz en esa tienda, tú y Opal son los únicos alados que hay aquí.

—Yo no he sido— Mencionó rápidamente poniéndose manos a la obra en curar a la morena.

—Mientras no encuentre a Opal estas bajo la mira— Exclamó.

—Te aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver con este desafortunado accidente— Suspiro cosiendo la herida con calma.

— ¿Le llamas a esto accidente?, Ha sido un intento de asesinato— Se desesperó poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Korra?— Se escuchó la voz preocupada de alguien entrando a la tienda.

—La atiendo ahora mismo— Exclamó Jinora.

Kuvira miró con rabia contenido a la dueña de la voz a quien reconoció casi inmediatamente, pues era imposible para ella olvidarla. La demonio espero a que la morena entrara a la tienda antes de tomarla por el cuello y azotarla contra el suelo con furia.

— ¿Te interesa su estado? Qué extraño, ya que cuando la encontré predominaba una presencia de luz en su tienda— Gruñó sujetando a Opal fuertemente del cuello.

— ¡Maldición! Eres una molestia Kuvira — La miró con enojo— No he sido yo, en todo caso tú también eres sospechosa ¿Qué hacías en la tienda de Korra a estas horas de la noche?

—Claro ¡Culpen al demonio!— Bramó con furia— A diferencia de ti, yo iba a ver a mi novia, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba herida? La única que lo sabía hasta ahora era Jinora.

—Exacto, si todos supieran tu proceder créeme que ya te hubiesen asesinado— Exclamó Opal.

— ¡Basta, ambas dejen de pelear ahora!— Les gritó Jinora— Usen sus energías en ayudarme a curar a Korra, después pueden seguir disputando.

Las dos muchachas se miraron con rencor y se pusieron a ayudar a la muchacha castaña a curar a Korra.

—Kuvira sostén a Korra de los hombros, tú Opal de las piernas— Explicó tomando una aguja y ensartándola con hilo.

— ¿No tienes anestesia?— Protestó Kuvira.

—Durante el ataque perdí muchas cosas, entre ellas la anestesia, podría esperar a preparar más, pero está sangrando demasiado— Las miró— Ahora háganlo.

Las dos chicas sostuvieron a la morena con fuerza mientras que la arcángel se disponía a coser la herida de la general, esta comenzó a retorcerse mientras apretaba los dientes con gesto de dolor. Jinora cosió la herida lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la costura, desinfectándola posteriormente, busco más lienzos que servirían para vendarla.

—Bien, ahora todo es cuestión del descanso que tome— Sentenció la muchacha.

Los días pasaron desde aquel incidente en el que la general fue atacada, la versión oficial era que un enemigo se había infiltrado al campamento para asesinar a la general, cosa con la que la mayoría decidió creer.

Era una noche de luna llena dos siluetas se abrían paso entre los pastizales de trigo y avena, se notaban los movimientos exaltados de ambas y ante la luz de la luna como paraban en un olivo

—No debiste hacer eso Opal... Eres un ángel ¡Maldición! ¿Sabes la gravedad de tus acciones?— Le amonestó— Esa alma debe mantenerse viva y pura, no muerta, porque no podremos controlar su descenso a los cielos.

—No me arrepiento— Se cruzó de brazos— más vale que muera a que siga al lado de esa demonio.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a actuar de esa forma impulsiva Opal— se acercó amenazadora— soy tu superior.

—Eres una incompetente que ha dejado ir a la mayor amenaza demoniaca de todos los tiempos porque le tiene piedad— Gruñó.

—Y tú eres una nefilim con más energía demoniaca que angelical que está aquí porque le tuvieron piedad— Exclamó— No hagas que me arrepienta de apoyar a Bolin en su decisión de traerte con nosotros Opal.

—Por favor, ¿Dudas de mí? ¿No debería dudar yo de ti que has fallado tantas veces?

—Cuida tus palabras Opal, no me provoques que no eres nada más que un ángel protector, tu misión; el proteger a Korra, si fallas enfrentarás tu castigo, a ti no te concierne lo que yo haga con Kuvira ¿Entendiste?

La chica morena solo pudo darse la vuelta con molestia dejando sola a la arcángel quien dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Cada vez son más rebeldes no? — Mencionó una Kuvira en su forma demoniaca.

—Vaya, ahora tienes cuernos— Resopló la muchacha— Eso es nuevo para mí, pero supongo que me gusta.

—Muy graciosa, si continuas con ese sentido del humor quizás considere arrancarte las alas mientras estés viva para convertirte en un mortal— Sonrió.

—Kuvira… Entiendo que estás molesta por lo que acaba de pasar con Korra pero te juro que no tengo nada que ver— Explicó buscando en su cinturón su daga

—Ah ¿En serio? ¿Por qué le has dicho al angelucho que lo que hizo estaba mal? ¿Por qué mencionas que casi mató a Korra?— Se fue acercando a la ángel con furia.

—Bueno, no nos precipitemos, porque te juro que todo tiene una explicación — Empezó a retroceder con nerviosismo.

Kuvira se lanzó contra la ángel intentando herirla con sus garras logrando únicamente que esta la esquivara, de manera en que comenzaron un estira y afloja en una lucha que se asemejaba a la de una bestia salvaje y un pequeño niño.

En el momento en que Jinora se abalanzó contra Kuvira haciéndola perder el equilibrio se colocó encima de está amenazándola con la daga en su yugular ganándose la tétrica risa de la demonio.

—No me asustas ángel— Comenzó por empujarla fuera de su cuerpo y aprovechar su confusión para usar su cuerpo para aprisionar a la ángel.

La demonio sujetó ambas muñecas de la ángel contra su cabeza, enredo sus piernas con las de la chica para evitar sus movimientos y usó su mano libre para amenazarla con sus garras.

—No sabes el placer que me dará matarte nuevamente— Río con maldad.

—No lo hagas…— La miró— Yo sé que no eres tan mala como aparentas, esa chica te está cambiando.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Piensas que ha sido divertido pasar mi vida como un demonio? ¿Estar condenada a servir a una ama que no apoya en lo que me he convertido?

—Jamás fue tu destino— Se justificó la arcángel cuando la demonio colocó sus largas garras cerca de su yugular.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? — Bramó con odio— Solo eres un maldito heraldo, Ángel rastrero.

—Fue mi culpa que esto sucediera así — La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Explícate Ángel— Exigió saber presionando con más fuerza las garras contra su garganta.

—Tú alma siempre fue motivo de vigilancia tanto en el cielo como en el infierno... Tienes tanto poder que dejarte caer en manos de los demonios fue el peor error que pude cometer— Dijo con certeza.

—Maldita sea, explícate— Exigió nuevamente con desesperación a la par que sus ojos relucían con fiereza.

La arcángel comenzó a forcejear para soltar una de sus manos y al liberarla tocó con dificultad la frente de la demonio evocando una oleada de recuerdos:

 _La arcángel paseaba por el paraíso hasta que fue llamada por el señor, una estela de luz cegadora se hacía presente en ese lugar el hogar del señor._

 _"te tengo una misión mi pequeña arcángel, tú debes ir a la tierra al reino de Zaofu cuidarás de una niña de nombre Kuvira, los demonios irán tras ella toda su vida, no debes dejar que caiga en la tentación_

— _Así lo haré- Aseguró._

 _La joven arcángel voló hasta la tierra donde la vio la pequeña niña hija de un rey, tranquila y dormida entre los brazos de la reina, la reina una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes intensos, supo que esa niña iba a crecer en completa paz._

 _Los años comenzaron a pasar y ella en su forma humana como sirvienta del castillo podía ver a la pequeña de cinco años corriendo por los pasillos del castillo con una espada en mano, era sumamente adorable la pequeña"_

—Entonces llegó ese chico... El hijo del herrero y me enamoré, entonces me convencí a mí misma de que no necesitabas protección al crecer en el castillo y descuidé mi misión... Pero llego ella...

—Suyin— Murmuró Kuvira.

—La demonio enviada por Asami quien tuvo a tu hermana Opal con tu padre, ella es una nefilim... Posteriormente al ver mi ausencia de trabajo enviaron un ángel guardián, Bolín, pero este se enamoró de Opal y prefirió salvar el alma de esa chica que la tuya para acabar con tu muerte y posterior transformación — Explicó.

—Ahora entiendo todo... Se perdieron en el amor…— Gruñó— Y ahora soy esta abominación por culpa de ambos

—Y me arrepiento tanto de eso, así no habrías causado tanto caos como demonio y abrías derrotado a tu madrastra, además de cumplir tu destino— Tocó nuevamente su frente

—Tu destino era ser el más poderoso arcángel luego de Mako— Suspiró— Tú misión era derrotar a Asami en el campo de batalla y todo se perdió por mi culpa, lo lamento en verdad, incluso nosotros seres perfectos y de luz podemos caer en la tentación…

— ¿Valió la pena dejarme a la deriva?— Preguntó Kuvira con rabia.

—No, porque en mi tentación llevé el castigo… Tú lo mataste— Suspiró la chica.

—Entonces eso te enseñó— Sonrió con burla.

—Ella, tu amada está en peligro, Opal es un ángel, es cierto pero tiene sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas, debes correr, evitar que le hagan daño, tú te has desviado de tú misión y querrán hacerte daño por medio de ella— Jinora la observó.

—Cómo lo sabes— La miró con dureza.

—Yo… La he visto con Suyin, tu madrasta se encuentra aquí— La miró Jinora.

 _Las joven de piel morena caminaba por los bosques perdiéndose entre los encinos y los abetos, el suelo caducifolio crujía bajo sus pasos de animal escurridizo, miraba constantemente hacía atrás y los lados, no debía ser descubierta._

 _Opal paró cuando se encontraba en un claro con una laguna oscura, una vez allí enfocó mejor la vista encontrándose a una mujer de cabellos canos que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa._

— _Madre— Corrió a abrazarla con felicidad— es bueno verte luego de tanto._

— _A mí también me parece muy bueno verte— Se separó de ella— Pero vaya, apestas a cielo mi niña, parece que los ángeles no perdieron el tiempo contigo— Sonrió._

— _No les sirvo a ellos y su señor, puedo sentir como mi sangre arde y mis músculos laten llenos de energía cuando veo ante mí la oportunidad de hacer el mal— Confesó— Solo los usé para poder llegar al mundo mortal y encontrarte._

— _Mi niña— Acarició su rostro— Tú demonio interior necesita salir, liberarse de tanta energía angelical que has recibido en aquel lugar._

— _Necesito liberarme de ellos sin que me envíen al orbe de las almas— La miró suplicante._

— _No te preocupes, conocerás a alguien que te ayudará pero primero debes cumplir la misión que te dejó, solo si tú la deseas— Le extendió un brazalete plateado._

— _Lo acepto— La miró con calma._

— _Bien lo primero que harás será asesinar a Korra sin que se den cuenta, si no muere no te preocupes, lo que tendrás que hacer será atraerla a nosotras en la cima del peñasco del diablo, allí podremos deshacernos de ella y con ello de la carga que llevas al ser una ángel y así podrás unirte a nosotras— La abrazó y besó su frente— Te extrañaba demasiado._

— _Y yo a ti mamá._

Por el bosque corrían Kuvira y Jinora hasta llegar al campamento donde se apresuraron para llegar donde la tienda de la general encontrándola vacía y desordenada, ellas ya había estado ahí y evidentemente Korra había ofrecido demasiada resistencia a ser llevada, así las dos se apresuraron al peñasco del diablo.

—Entonces nunca hubo guerra— Meditó Kuvira mientras corrían.

—El rey tiene un trato con tu ama— Suspiró Jinora—Por eso él tiene a su esposa a su lado, la mujer esta hipnotizada, porque jamás amo al rey.

—Quién lo diría— Saltó una piedra Kuvira.

—Era todo una trampa para castigarte y llevarse el alma de Korra, ambas cosas a la vez— Mencionó Jinora.

— ¡Así es!— Exclamó un hombre de cabello largo

—Te esperábamos— Sonrió un hombre calvo y fornido.

—Zaheer… Ghazan, quien diría que ambos terminarían justamente en el infierno— Sonrió Kuvira.

—Gracias a ti somos demonios ahora— Sonrió Ghazan.

—Exacto y también podremos vengarnos de ti, eso nos lo prometió Asami— Zaheer comenzó a adoptar su forma demoniaca.

—Bien…— Analizó Kuvira la situación— Necesitarás más la espada que yo— Se la entregó a Jinora.

Kuvira adoptó su forma demoniaca que era tan distante de la de Zaheer y Ghazan, mientras que Ghazan era tan similar a un Golem carbonizado, Zaheer estaba cubierto de espinas y poseía un par de alas de cuervo.

—Yo me encargo del puercoespín— Avisó Jinora tomando su figura angelical.

Jinora era un ángel bastante hermoso, una túnica blanca con bordados dorados tomó el lugar en su cuerpo, de su espalda sobresalían dos alas enormes con plumas blancas tornasoladas, a la par que poseía tatuajes en sus brazos que tomaban patrones de enredaderas, y en su frente caía suavemente una tiara hecha con una cadena de oro sujetada a su cabello.

—Perfecto, yo me encargo del carbón— Se lanzó Kuvira atacar al demonio de piedra.

Con sus garras trataba de dañar lo más posible a Ghazan, pero este poseía una fuerza enorme que la enviaba contra los suelos cada vez que volvía a tratar de atacarlo. Entonces luego ser arrastrada por el suelo un par de metros Zaheer cayó en picada contra Ghazan, Kuvira miró a Jinora quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Si quería llegar a Korra debía trabajar en equipo con Jinora.

.

.

.

Suyin sonrió mirando a la morena encontrándose con la resistencia que ejercía a Opal esta la jalaba con violencia acercándola cada vez más al manzano. Tenía las manos atadas con una cuerda.

Korra era fascinante desde ese punto de vista de que aún golpeada y envenenada trataba de luchar contra ellas, habiéndose percatado anteriormente que se estaba enfrentando a seres superiores que ella, un ángel y un demonio.

—Son despreciables— Gruñó antes de recibir un golpe contra su rostro de Opal.

Korra gruñó adolorida y escupió sangre contra la ángel

—Por dios Korra...— La miró Opal— Solo cálmate, no te queremos a ti— ató las manos de la joven al manzano.

—Quieren a Kuvira... Eso es como hacerme daño a mí— Reclamó tratando de liberarse— Y tu... Opal, siempre fuiste como mi hermana, no entiendo porque ahora te unes para hacerme esto

—Hay cosas que deben hacerse aunque no las comprendas ahora— Suspiró Opal— Lo siento, pero es necesario.

—Yo lo siento más... Siento que Kuvira hubiese sido misericordiosa y no te haya cortado las dos alas— continuó luchando contra sus ataduras.

La mayor se mantuvo serena mirando como la mortal luchaba hasta su último aliento, era interesante.

—No te esfuerces, si continuas así el veneno que tienes en tu cuerpo comenzará a avanzar más rápido y terminarás paralizada por completo para posteriormente morir de manera lenta mientras tus órganos se disuelven— Sonrió mordiendo una manzana— Te aconsejo que descanses y guardes tus fuerzas, las necesitarás.— Aconsejó Suyin

La morena la miró con furia y gruño con rabia luchando aún. La demonio se burló al verla y negó levemente.

.

.

.

Kuvira lanzó a Ghazan contra Zaheer y con un fuerte golpe lo desmoronó en pedazos, cuando notó que este ya no regresaba miró a Jinora quien estaba peleando con Zaheer, el demonio se fue en contra de la arcángel cuando se levantó. Jinora cortó uno de sus brazos de tajo y finalmente lo decapitó.

—Vaya que ruda — Sonrió Kuvira.

—Solo cállate y continuemos, esto está mal, siento demasiada energía negativa en kilómetros— Suspiró.

Los dos seres siguieron por el pastizal hasta que una daga que se clavó en el suelo las detuvo, Kuvira miró más allá de la daga y gruño.

—Azula… P´Li, veo que ya se conocieron— Suspiró con fastidio.

—Así es, y resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común— Sonrió Azula.

—Nos mataste a ambas— Habló con furia la más alta.

—Veo que has hecho muchos amigos durante estos siglos— La miró Jinora.

—Algo así— Se mantuvo a la defensiva Kuvira.

—Yo voy por la alta, tú por la otra— Le susurró la arcángel.

Azula se consumió en fuego soltando gritos agónicos y risas desquiciadas para convertirse en un ser que emanaba llamas azules y mirar a Kuvira con una sonrisa desfigurada, así como P´Li comenzó a llenarse de escamas rojas y un tercer ojo aparecía en su frente.

—Bien, esto se pondrá interesante— Corrió Kuvira contra Azula.

Las dos demonios comenzaron a luchar entre si, Kuvira debía esquivar las esferas de fuego que Azula le lanzaba, así como no tocarla a pesar de estarse lanzando golpes y patadas, era difícil golpear a alguien si al hacerlo te lastimabas igual.

Cuando se distrajo la demonio golpeo su estómago enviándola contra el suelo, Kuvira se quejó por la quemada que ahora le escocía en el estómago y al ver a Azula acercándose solo atinó a lanzarle tierra para tener tiempo de levantarse.

Jinora no la pasaba mejor P´Li era muchas veces más alta que ella, así que poseía una ligera ventaja sobre ella, las garras de la demonio eran más largas que las de Kuvira, pero lo que no se esperó fue sentir como una explosión la golpeaba cuando logró apuñalarla en la pierna derecha. La arcángel quedó postrada en el suelo agobiada por el dolor y el aturdimiento de la explosión y entonces lo comprendió, esa mujer podía crearlas a voluntad.

La muchacha trató de levantarse, pero su vista estaba borrosa y su consciencia desorientada, era como si todo le diera vueltas, gruñó al tratar de ponerse en pie y caer pesadamente contra el suelo, sus brazos eran como un par de ramas delgadas y débiles.  
Sintió un peso posarse encima de su cuerpo, entonces golpes duros y pesados que caían contra su rostro y su torso, sus reflejos la hacían doblarse del dolor pero P´Li se lo evitaba, era complicado luchar con alguien como lo era aquella demonio, era como si hubiese mucho odio acumulado en su ser que la obligaba a luchar con tal fuego y rabia.

Kuvira por otro lado no encontraba la manera de poder luchar contra Azula sin quemarse, al momento ya contaba con un par de quemadas de gran tamaño en el torso y una en el rostro. Suspiró pesadamente esquivando las llamaradas que salían del cuerpo de la demonio y gruño con odio. Observó a su lado y pudo apreciar como P´Li golpeaba a la arcángel, entonces solo una cosa afloró en su mente lanzarse contra esta para quitársela de encima a su alada compañera.

— ¡Cambio!— Exclamó encargándose de forcejear con P´LI.

.

.

.

Opal se mantenía tranquila mirando como el veneno iba subiendo por el cuerpo de Korra, sentía algo de lastima por la morena, si tan solo no hubiese preferido a Kuvira nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Sabes— Se acercó a la muchacha— Siempre pensé en ti de otra manera en la que tú quizás no pensaste de mi — Admitió con un profundo suspiro.

—Oh si… Entonces no querrás saber que pienso de ti ahora…— Murmuró.

—Yo solo cumplo mi deber Korra… Por algo soy tú ángel guardián— Agregó.

La de cabellos cortos se enfureció al escuchar las risas burlescas que comenzaron a brotar de la muchacha mortal. Con molestia se agachó sujetando con fuerza la pierna de la morena provocando que sus risas cesaran.

— ¿Qué es divertido?— Preguntó adusta.

—Qué te oses llamar ángel guardián cuando me estás haciendo esto… deberías protegerme y no dañarme— Explicó sonriendo con veneno.

—Te protejo de ella, de la demonio, ella es la mala…

—No, te vengas de ella y me haces daño porque jamás correspondí tus sentimientos hacía mí— Exclamó.

— ¡No sabes nada de lo que hablas!

—Lo sé, tú eres la culpable de todo esto que está sucediendo— Le contestó.

— ¿Por qué nadie entiende que lo hago por su bien?— Exclamó— Ni siquiera Jinora, o Eska y Desna lo comprenden… ¡Kuvira es un monstruo que debe parar!

 _Opal miró a los gemelos quienes se mantenían serenos a pesar de lo que les decía._

— _Necesitamos detener a Kuvira— miró con seriedad a los muchachos pelinegros._

— _¿Te refieres a que quieres matar a Kuvira?— Suspiro Eska._

— _Claro, es la única manera de que deje de causar problemas._

— _¿Pero que ella no ha estado tranquila?— la miró Desna._

— _Sí, pero como tiene la guardia baja es lo mejor que podemos hacer— Insistió la militar._

— _No creo, Kuvira es pareja de nuestra hermana, la trata bien y su alma sigue igual de limpia, incluso más brillante que antes— Explicó Eska._

— _Además nosotros no somos guerreros, somos guardianes, específicamente de Tonrak y Senna quienes están a salvo— Desna se acercó a Opal— Tú en cambio, apestas a Azufre._

— _Pero ¡Ella mató a sus padres! ¡Torturó a Malina!— Se llevó las manos a los cabellos cortos_

— _Sí, lo hizo, sin embargo ella pudo asesinarnos a los dos— Desestimo Eska— Eran épocas de guerra, la guerra es cruel, hay bajas de ambos lados... Desearíamos haberlos conocido, claro que sí, pero tomar venganza contra Kuvira no los devolverá a la vida._

— _Si eso era lo que querías con nosotros puedes irte, no te ayudaremos en tus retorcidos planes— Desna gruñó —Lo que tú haces es algo personal_

Korra se encrespó mirando a la muchacha frente a ella y gruñó luchando nuevamente contra las sogas.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver Eska y Desna con esto?— La enfrentó.

—También son ángeles…

.

.

.

Kuvira había logrado esquivar una explosión que por poco le destroza un ala, pero eso comenzaba a ser difícil.  
Entonces Jinora lanzó a Azula contra P´Li y de la corona de su frente una gran luz cegadora corto el viento impactando contra las dos demonios quedando nada más que cenizas.

Kuvira abrió la boca grande al ver como la ángel había eliminado a ambos demonios, pero corrió a sujetarla cuando esta calló de espaldas contra el suelo atrapándola antes de que tocara este.

—Vaya…— Sonrió Kuvira— Gracias… No pensé que en verdad fueras tan poderosa.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi— Sonrió— Vámonos— Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

—No, claro que no, vas a recuperarte un poco y luego seguiremos el camino— la ayudó a sentarse contra un árbol.

Kuvira y Jinora descansaron hasta que la luna comenzaba a bajar, caminaron hasta la pendiente del acantilado del manzano, lugar en que tanto la demonio como la arcángel habían sentido las energías.

—Vamos— Mencionó Kuvira corriendo hacía la pendiente.

—No, aún no querida, primero tienes una cita con tu madre— Sonrió Suyin.

—Y con tú hermanastra— Habló Opal extendiendo su única ala.

—Bien, una reunión familiar— Suspiró Kuvira con fastidio.

—Tranquila Kuvira, todo esto terminará pronto, si te entregas te devolveremos a Ko...— Opal dejó de hablar.

La demonio y la arcángel se colocaron a la defensiva al mirar como sangre comenzaba a emanar de la boca y torso de la otra, Opal había sido atravesada por una espada.

La chica miró con dolor a su espalda notando como su madre sostenía el arma homicida, retrocedió con un par de pasos tambaleante y la encaró.

— ¿Por qué?— Llevó sus manos a los pies de Suyin.

—Porque tú eres la elegida de la profecía Opal… Una hija producto de un amor engañoso, que llevará a los reinos a la destrucción— Acarició su rostro Suyin— Tú destino era ser la reina del Infierno, pero mi ama no desea eso… Por eso te he apuñalado con una espada que fue forjada con las aguas de las almas.

—No volverá a aparecer en este plano— Ahogó un gemido impactado Jinora.

—No… Madre— Derramó un par de lágrimas mientras que la mujer demonio la abrazaba hasta que murió en sus brazos.

Kuvira y Jinora miraban heladas la escena, jamás esperaron ese giro de los hechos.  
Suyin se levantó dejando el cadáver de su hija en el suelo limpió un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Sigues tú Kuvira— Le apuntó con la espada.

—Adelante— Se posicionó con sus garras preparadas— Espera… ¿Jinora?— La observó confundida la demonio al notar que la arcángel se posicionaba delante de ella con la espada desenfundada.

—Ve por Korra… El tiempo se agota— Le ordenó Jinora.

—Pero…

— ¡Vete o será tarde— Gruñó lanzándose a chocar espadas con Suyin.

Kuvira solo atinó a elevarse en el aire con sus alas para llegar más rápido a la cima del acantilado encontrándose con una escena que le hirvió la sangre Korra atada al manzano retorciéndose de dolor mientras Asami le apuñalaba con sadismo

— ¡No, Korra!— Corrió hacía está soltando sus ataduras y acariciando su rostro con desesperación.— Por favor… Korra mírame— Hizo que enfocará su mirada en ella— Quédate conmigo, te lo pido— Llevó la mano de Korra a su rostro— No me dejes, sin ti no soy nada Korra, no me dejes.

—Te amo… demasiado— Sonrió Korra antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Kuvira se aferró al cuerpo de su amada notando que este se desvanecía lentamente en sus brazos hasta que no quedó más que el brote de una parra.

—Ha muerto… Esta allá arriba— Sonrió con malicia— Jamás volverás a verla Kuvira— río con maldad.

—Entonces iré con ella, aunque tú me lo prohíbas, la buscaré— La encaró poniéndose de pie— Pasaré mi eternidad entera buscándola y te enfrentaré cada vez que pueda, nunca más dañaré a otros bajo tus órdenes y deseos… Yo iré con Korra, donde quiera que esté.

— ¿Cómo? No hay manera de que un demonio tan maldito como tu llegué hasta el cielo, no seas ridícula— Sonrió.

—Sí que la hay— Sonrió con superioridad.

Entonces se giró dándole la espalda a la chica frente a ella y cayó de rodillas sollozando con rabia y odio para colocar sus garras en su espalda, las clavó emitiendo un gruñido de dolor y jaló con fuerza su ala, gritó al sentir como la sangre comenzaba a correr por su espalda arqueándola y tiró de nuevo

—Déjame llegar con ella— Exclamó con fuerza elevando la mirada al cielo.— Por favor ¡Te lo pido!

Ese grito de rabia solo avivó más la fuerza con la que la demonio jalaba sus alas hasta que soltó la primera de su piel, entonces con un grito voraz volvió a jalar su ala restante con ambas manos, al notar iba a tardar mucho y no soportaría mas consiente sacó la daga de su cinturón y cortó su ala restante de tajo y entre lágrimas y sus dientes castañeantes comenzó a sufrir como nunca en su eternidad lo había hecho.

Mientras que la adrenalina continuaba por sus venas se cortó la cola sollozando, el dolor era tanto que ya no lo sentía por lo que sujetó sus cuernos apretándolos con toda la fuerza que poseía causándose más dolor ante la mirada impactada de luzbel, hasta que estos se convirtieron en polvo.

Río amargamente golpeando el suelo y gritó mirando al cielo.

— ¿Ya soy suficientemente buena para ti?— Gritó con odio— ¿Lo soy ahora? ¡Maldita sea!— Volvió a golpear la tierra con sus puños hasta que se destrozó los nudillos.— Dime, ¡contéstame!— Exclamó con dolor gritándole al cielo mientras las olas golpeaban el peñasco bañándola con la brisa salada, los cielos se nublaron y los truenos comenzaron a sonar en la inmensidad de las montañas hasta que la tormenta comenzó, embravecido el océanos y los cielos bañaron el cuerpo de la demonio maltrecha limpiando la sangre de su ser.

—¡Tú, ustedes, todos me condenaron a esta vida!— Exclamó con lágrimas— Yo no quería…— Murmuró— Yo no quería hacerle daño a tantas personas ¡Me arrepiento! ¡Pero devuélvemela!

Los cielos se limpiaron, el mar volvió a la normalidad y el amanecer se hizo presente, Asami fue cegada por la luz del sol percatándose que Kuvira había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba un brote de manzano…


	10. Epílogo

_**Las raíces del mundo**_

 _El mundo, el universo que conocemos está rodeado de raíces, estas raíces conectan todo al árbol de la vida, el día que el árbol de la vida muera, estamos condenados a perecer._

La tierra de nadie era un páramo inmenso, con vegetación de colores extraños, anormales, tan diferentes de las encontradas en el mundo mortal.  
En medio del cielo y el infierno estaba la tierra de nadie, allí ángeles y demonios podían caminar libremente y si se miraban hacían como si nada. Era el punto medio, antes el lugar de las batallas del cielo contra el infierno…

Asami caminaba por los arbustos espinosos hasta encontrarse al pie de una montaña, la montaña mostraba estalactitas de múltiples minerales extraños que brillaban y se apagaban a cada pasó que daba la demonio en su camino a la cima, y conforme se elevaba la dificultad aumentaba, a veces cambiando la trayectoria de subida, otras impulsándose con sus brazos, luchando por subir.  
Llegó el punto en el que rodeó la cima de aquella montaña adentrándose por una cueva que seguía recta un par de metros, hasta que podía distinguir una luz cegadora al fondo de esta, se encaminó más deprisa, con más emoción, y al final de esta lo encontró.

Un hombre sentado en el suelo rocoso, rodeado de animales, insectos e incluso aves, este poseía una larga barba castaña y usaba el cabello largo. Asami esperó a que este le hiciera un gesto con el rostro y se sentó a su lado.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que la demonio decidió tomar la palabra.

—Te extrañé— Admitió.

—Y yo a ti— La miró por fin dejando ir a todos los seres que se encimaban sobre él— Haces un excelente trabajo— Sonrió por fin.

—Por algo estoy donde estoy— Le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo sé mi querida Luzbel— La miró fijamente a los ojos— Por lo que puedo ver aún sientes lástima por esa chica… Kuvira.

—Sí, tuvo un destino horrible— Suspiró— Me apena decir que fue mi culpa.

—Era necesario— Se jactó el creador.

—Dios… ¿Por qué las cosas tienen este camino?— Le preguntó.

—Porque es necesario que sean así— Comenzó— Así como yo te entregué a ti la misión de ser todo lo contrario a mí, mi querido ángel, otros tienen misiones distintas que aunque dolorosas necesarias…

—Pudo elegir a otro— Miró sus manos— Ahora mis manos están llenas de sangre.

—Nadie me obedecería como tú, siempre has sido el ángel que más he amado y el único en el que confío plenamente— Rectificó— Las cosas que has hecho han sido todas culpa mía, no debes cargar con el peso de las acciones que te he orillado a tomar.

—Gracias…

— ¿Por qué Asami?— Sonrió curioso.

—Por dejarme volver a verte— Sonrió.

—Recuerda… Yo estoy contigo siempre mi amado ángel— tomó su mano reconfortándola— Debemos regresar… El bien y el mal no se hacen solos.

.

.

.

La Universidad de Altus le había sentado de maravilla aún recordaba sus primeros años de estudiante, justo en el momento en que conocería a aquella chica que sería su compañera de cuarto. Siempre tuvo el deseo de estudiar historia con una ambición desconocida de estar en aquella escuela, era como si algo de esa universidad la llamara profundamente.

La Universidad de Altus era hermosa por sí sola, construida sobre un edificio antiguo. Se ubicaba cerca del mar por lo que podían realizar cortos viajes y caminatas a la playa además de investigaciones entre la arena.

Tras seis años de recibirse ella y su novia comenzaron a dar la vuelta al mundo trabajando en proyectos históricos, entre ellos el más importante que tenían, la recuperación de papeles históricos que hablaran sobre la existencia de ángeles y demonios.

En las ruinas del castillo maldito de Zaofu tuvieron que adentrarse en confusos pasillos debajo de las ruinas para encontrar papiros en un lenguaje extraño, de la misma manera en Hawa y Hariq encontraron más papiros en otros lenguajes, sin embargo algunos signos parecían repetirse en todos los documentos antiguos que poseían.  
Toda la investigación de sus vidas las había llevado por todo el mundo y ahora las llamaba a su ciudad de origen, específicamente a su universidad, la cual según contaban estaba construida bajo las ruinas de un reino antiguo.

Fueron bien recibidas por sus antiguos profesores e idolatradas por algunos jóvenes estudiantes que seguían de cerca sus investigaciones por sus páginas web y sus actualizaciones en algunas de sus redes sociales.

Particularmente a Kuvira le había dado mucho gusto al ver que su maestra de Latín la señorita Jinora había sido ascendida a la rectoría de la universidad, nunca supo porque, pero siempre sintió mucho aprecio por esa mujer.

Korra era su pareja, una muchacha de su edad muy energética que generalmente tenía la tendencia de encontrar de cara los objetos, una ocasión se habían hecho una herida con una espada, ese día tuvieron que ir inmediatamente por una vacuna contra el tétanos.

Ella era Kuvira, la más alta de ambas, una muchacha de carácter serio y rostro adusto, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verde oliva, a diferencia de Korra que era a quien solía tranquilizar ella era muy tranquila, no obstante había decidido estudiar historia cuando una cadena en oro blanco le llegó atraída por la corriente del mar mientras jugaba en este, desde ese momento una inquietud llenó su pecho, debía saber si este era un objeto histórico. La reparó y la usó en su cuello desde ese momento.

Mientras que Korra había tomado la determinación de estudiar aquella carrera gracias al parecido que decían que tenía ella con un antiguo personaje de la historia de Altus. Así se propuso a conocer su árbol genealógico entero.

Ambas se encontraron y descubrieron su interés por la angelología y la demonología ambas disciplinas de la teología y la historia bastante abandonadas, proponiéndose a extender el campo de estudio desde las ruinas desérticas hasta los enormes castillos de las grandes montañas nevadas de Notus.

Ahora mismo caminaban por las playas de Ohrm, se decía que en las montañas que subían a la ahora ciudad de Ohrmaquad se libraron feroces batallas en contra de los pueblos renegados del oeste.

—Quiero subir a ver los acantilados cercanos a la universidad— Sonrió Korra besando la mejilla de su novia.

—Debemos irnos ahora entonces sino terminaremos llegando de noche a la universidad, si queremos irnos mañana mismo a Notus para continuar la investigación hay que descansar— La miró Kuvira— Luego de ese viaje al castillo de Hariq a Hawa sin dormir no pienso repetirlo— Se quejó.

—Vámonos entonces —Le tomó la mano jalándola.

Korra vestía con unos shorts blancos y una blusa sin mangas azul rey con una chaqueta gris encima, mientras que Kuvira usaba pantalones negros, blusa gris de manga corta y una chaqueta militar.

Las dos historiadoras caminaron subiendo los peñascos hasta acercarse a la orilla de estos mirando la peligrosa caída que habría si no tenían cuidado. Algo en uno de ellos llamó la atención de Korra quien se acercó a paso apresurado seguida de Kuvira.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — La miró Kuvira.

—Observa… Es una vid creciendo enredada en un manzano— Señaló un manzano de gran tamaño que estaba rodeado de los tallos de la vid.

—Qué extraño— Se acercó Kuvira— Se supone que la vid debería estar matando al manzano…— Estudio el curioso espectáculo.

—Pero parece que lleva aquí años, me atrevo a decir que siglos por el ancho del fuste, los manzanos no suelen ser tan robustos ni altos— Afirmó Korra.

Las dos miraron a sus alrededores y Kuvira se agachó al mirar algo que brillaba a unos cuantos metros del manzano, allí comenzó a quitar el pasto y la tierra con una piedra, cavó hasta que se percató de lo que era: una espada.

—Ayúdame con esto Korra— Le pidió.

Las dos mujeres cavaban con piedras hasta que pudieron sacar lo que estaba en la tierra, rodeadas de raíces dos espadas juntas, cada una tomo una, Korra sostuvo en sus manos una espada plateada con detalles dorados, que a pesar del tiempo no había perdido el brillo, en su hoja tenía una inscripción rúnica, mientras que la espada que Kuvira tenía el metal poseía una coloración oscura pero brillante, los detalles estaban hechos de algún tipo de piedra oscura y tenía incrustaciones de rubís, al igual que la de Korra tenía inscripciones rúnicas.

—Debemos llevar esto a la universidad— Sonrió Korra— Y descubrir que dicen las inscripciones.

—Esto puede ser lo que hemos buscado toda nuestra vida— Exclamó Kuvira.

Korra se levantó de golpe tropezando y golpeándose contra el manzano, en su caída vio un destello que venía de una de las ramas y se acercó encontrando que en una rama, atrapado entre la madera estaba un aro metálico, la curiosidad la llevó a cortar el trozo de madera con la espada y llevarse ambas cosas.

Las dos muchachas tuvieron que guardar sus hallazgos muy cuidadosamente ya que al día siguiente partían a Notus, no obstante su curiosidad las estaba matando. Una vez que estuvieron en Notus tras un día entero de viaje se adentraron en su hogar dejando sus pertenencias, para dirigirse inmediatamente al salón de estudios que poseían en su hogar.

—He encontrado el significado rúnico de mi espada— Afirmo Kuvira— Significa _Infernum_ que viene de la raíz latina Infierno… Quizás, solo quizás esto le perteneció a un demonio— Comentó con ilusión— Dame tu espada, traduciré las runas, mientras analiza la mía.

—De acuerdo— Sonrió Korra— Es un anillo, mira— Le mostro un aro plateado con una piedra azul, parecía como si enredaderas sostuvieran el anillo— Según las pruebas que le he hecho, debe tener por lo menos mil años.

—Es impresionante que el árbol lo hubiese encapsulado en su cambium— Comentó Kuvira buscando en varios diccionarios las runas de la espada— Esta dice _Valorem_ … del latín valor.

— _Valorem_ …— Murmuró Korra.

—E _Infernum_ — Suspiró Kuvira pensativa.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y en ese momento fue como si una corriente eléctrica las golpeara, duraron un par de minutos como en trance hasta que se sostuvieron de lo más cercano que tenían jadeando.

— ¿Viste lo mismo que yo Kuvira?— La interrogó Korra.

—Si… era un demonio… yo tuve la culpa de que te asesinaran— La miró con lágrimas en los ojos — Maté mucha gente… cometí crímenes horribles— Se tapó la cara con las manos cayendo de rodillas.

—Tranquila…— Se acercó Korra— Si esto que hemos visto es real quiere decir que pagamos nuestros pecados— Sonrió la morena sujetando su rostro lloroso— Han pasado dos mil quinientos años y al fin estamos juntas— La besó con deseo.

—Sin cuernos— Sonrió Kuvira llorosa.

—Y sin alas— Afirmó la de ojos Zafiros— Es hermoso saber que estamos aquí después de todo lo que pasó.

—Lo es— Se acercó Kuvira a ella para besarla profundamente.

 **Fin.**

 **Cuernos Y Alas**

 _By:LupitaAzucena._

 ** _N/A:_** Y bueno al fin llegamos al final de esta historia, que tuve la dicha de dedicarle a Devil-In-My-Shoes, espero que te haya gustado y pues, no saben la dicha que me da al fin haber terminado este fic que siempre desee escribir y bueno quiero creer que cerramos con broche de oro jeje, sin más que decir ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! y les recomiendo estar atentos, ya que estoy escribiendo otro fic.


End file.
